Two Lives Destined remake
by Sleepless Demon
Summary: A week has passed since the war and two people in cloaks that's a part of a ancient group walk to the hidden leaf village in search for someone, and these people have a plan that will change the world for better or worse, will our hero stop them? Warning, lemon and lime to fill your drinks in later chapters lol. (Error in chapter 12, scene missing through error)
1. Chapter 1

Sleepless D: This is my second attempt to re-write this story; you can read the original if you like since I'll keep it up. This one's going along the same story with changes and focus the best I can on the original characters, but it's hard to change everything.

PS: to all of the people who like to put up flames, and you know who you are, I'll like to say F*** you. (Also, as for the names of my villains, Naruto has got a person called Rock Lee who seems to make me think of Astro boy for some reason, and a man named Might Guy, just add a Y in the middle and you got Mighty Guy. So don't complain about them, I was never good with names) I also don't own Naruto.

Update: I have to say I was very angry at that time but now I can personally say I don't care if you put flames on or not, any publicity is good publicity, and to all those of who like my work, I'll like to mention that this was my 'first' (Technically second) story and compared with the others this'll be more demonic sort of work. I was going through a stage at that time lol, but I do hope you read and like this story. Peace out.

* * *

><p>It had been a week since the end of the Fourth Shinobi World War was won in a violent battle with Naruto, Itachi Uchiha and Killer B fought Madara Uchiha, Kabuto and Sasuke Uchiha. They managed to defeat the three, capturing Sasuke and seriously wounding Madara, as he was trying to flee with his Space Time Migration Jutsu, however got hit by a Rasenshuriken, Madara is believed dead since the enemy fled after the battle and hasn't been seen since. Kabuto is believed alive since no body was found, while Itachi and the other resurrected ninja have vanished to where they belong, but the battle also had its costs, Killer B was badly wounded and Naruto has been comatose from extreme chakra loss.<p>

Naruto has been in Konohagakure hospital since then, having visitors almost every day for hope that he has improved but hasn't. His most frequent visitor is a young woman called Hinata Hyuga, always spending all her free time with him, wishing, hoping, and praying for his recovery. "Hinata?" She turned to see Sakura by the door in her hospital uniform. "Come on Hinata, I know how you feel about him but you can't spend all your time here."

"I-I know...I j-just want to be h-here when N-Naruto-Kun wakes up." Hinata says, reaching out and grabbing hold of his hand and squeezing it.

Sakura sighed a little, smiling at how much courage Hinata has gained since she'd know her. "Hey Hinata, my shifts nearly over, do you want to go out and get something to eat?"

"S-Sure, I'd l-like to s-stay here until y-you finish." Hinata smiled.

Xxxxxxxxxx

Just a little while away on the outskirts of Konohagakure two cloak figures were seen looking at the village in the forest, and carefully heading towards the village without being seen. "Wow." The taller one of the figures said.

"What?" the shorter one asks, "Finally had a single plain of thought?"

"No, this is actually the first time I've been here." He says slightly annoyed.

"Really? This must be my...367th time here...if you count the times it wasn't here." The shorter one said.

"Whatever you say, by the way, why the fuck are we here boss?" the tall one asks turning to him.

"We're here for several things, one is the nine tailed fox's container, and the other ones are for my knowledge only." The short one said with arrogance.

"So how are we getting in?" he asked as they were closing in on the village.

"We'll try to do this as quietly as possible." The shorter one replies.

Xxxxxxxxxx

Down one of the main streets in Konohagakure, two curtain green ninja were 'jogging' as they would put it, down the street. "Come on Lee! We've still got 113 laps still to go!" Guy yells, as he turned a corner and nearly runs into two cloaked men. "Wow, sorry about that my young friends." Guy apologised.

"Don't sweat it youngster." The shorter one said with a croaky old voice.

"Are you new around here my friend? Since I know almost everyone in this village." Guy asked.

"Yes, I am." The short one said. "I've heard that the greatest hero lives here, do you know the hero I speak of? I can never remember his name."

"Ah you mean the every youthful Naruto; he was one of my rival Kakashi's students." Guy told him. "Why do you ask?"

"I knew the boy's father years ago and I've got something for him." The short one said.

"Knew who's father?" Lee asked as he turned the corner.

"Naruto's." Guy told him.

"Oh, then are you his grandfather? Oh I do love it when families are reunited!" Lee cried dramatically.

"I have no relations with Naruto." The cloaked man replied.

"Oh, such a shame...and who are you?" Lee asked the other cloaked person, and received no reply. "It is awfully rude not to answer a question." Lee told him.

"And it's awfully rude to insult a mute." The short one said.

"Oh! I'm awfully sorry! Will you accept my deepest apology?" Lee yelled quickly.

"Lee..." Guy simply said, before punching him hard. "For insulting visitors to our village, your punishment will be to continue the training on your hands!" He yelled.

"Guy sensei." Lee said with tears in his eyes.

"Oh Lee!" Guy cried, and they held each other and cried each other's name.

"...Where is Naruto." The short guy simply asked.

"He's at the hospital!" Guy cried.

"Thank you." He said before walking off with his companion.

"And people say that we're strange." The tall one said.

"True, but our group always tries to kill each other all the time." The shorter one says in a much younger voice.

"I'm always surprised that you can change your voice like that." The tall one tells him.

"That's nothing; want to hear my Hentai voice?" He asked.

"Not in a million years." The other one stated.

"I'll wait then, we've got all the time in the world."

"Only to a degree boss." The tall one corrected him.

Xxxxxxxxxx

At the hospitals main desk, Ino and a receptionist were sitting and chatting, since it was a slow day today. "So...are you dating anyone?" The woman asked Ino.

"Well...kind of." Ino blushes a little.

"So, what's he like?" The women asked.

"He's the nicest person anyone can ask for, he's strong and I think I'm in love." Ino sighs happily.

"What's his name?" The woman asked, but before Ino could answer, the door opened and two cloaked people walked in.

"Something tells me this is the place." The taller of the two said loud enough for them to hear.

"Your observation skills are getting better." The shorter one smirked.

They walked to the front desk and stood in front of the. "How can I help you?" she asked once they got there.

"Hi, we're looking for the 'Naruto', could you tell us which room he is in?" the shorter one asked, leaning forward against the desk.

"I'm sorry but visiting hours have just ended I'm afraid." The receptionist smiled at them.

"Well...you should be." The leader stated.

"...Should be what?" she asked, slightly confused.

"Afraid." He answered, launching his hand at her, covering her mouth to stop her screaming. Her eyes widened with shock and pain, and then she quickly went unconscious. While the taller one took out a syringe and covered Ino's mouth and injected it in her neck, she struggled for a few seconds before going unconscious.

"I hate it when you and I have to do this, but at least they're alive, got the information we need?" The tall man asked, looking to make sure no one else was her or overheard them.

"Yes, second floor room 121." The short one answered, letting the receptionist go; they quickly headed to the said room.

Xxxxxxxxxx

Hinata hummed a light tune that she remembered her mother singing to her when she was younger to Naruto, brushing away a few strands of hair away from his face. 'I really love you Naruto-Kun.' She said to herself, a few seconds later and she started hearing voices outside the door, she figured it was two medical ninja talking to each other and continued to daydream about her and Naruto.

Hinata heard the door open and turned expecting to see Sakura, but was surprised to see two cloaked individuals enter the room, "W-Who are you? W-What are y-you doing here?" Hinata demanded, sensing the shorter one's chakra, feeling uneasy and scared from its aura.

"We are here to help...Naruto Uzumaki, huh, interesting name, not that many Uzumaki's left." The shorter leading man said as he looked at the chart at the foot of the bed.

"What do you mean by help?" Hinata asked, not letting down her guard.

"You have a simple choice, if you want our help, he'll be up in two hours, or we can leave and he stays like that for several months. Trust me, I'm not exaggerating." He replies.

"How do I know I can I trust you when I don't even know you?" Hinata said.

"What is trust if not given? I might as well show trust by telling you our names, this is S T D." He says pointing to the taller person behind him.

Hinata looked highly confused at the person he was pointing to. "I h-hope that m-means something other t-then w-what I'm t-thinking."

"It does, I never had a name, so my master gave me that due to my ability, and I'm not saying what it is." S T D replied, removing his hood, showing a brown spiky haired man with odd coloured eyes his left eye was light blue and his right eye was dark brown, he was about the same age as her give or take.

"O-Ok, s-so who a-are y-you then?" Hinata asked, turning to the one who still hasn't revealed his name yet.

"Well...I go by several names...but you can simply call me Dan." The first one replied, removing his hood, revealing someone in his mid teens with very short hair that made him look bald, and she was unnerved by his eyes. They were a strange yellow but she was unnerved by seeing that his eyes looked as though they had more experience than anyone she'd known, and he had a constant grin that made him creepier. "And you are?"

"H-Hinata H-Hyuga, a-all you want t-to d-do is h-help N-Naruto-Kun?" She asked, in which Dan nodded. "A-Alright, I just want N-Naruto-Kun t-to be a-alright." Hinata replied, standing aside.

"Wait now, I'm going to need to make a little deal with you for having Naruto up and about, you know how it is?" Dan told her.

"What? W-Well alright, h-how much d-do you want?" Hinata asked.

"It's not money I'm asking for, I'm asking you to do a few things for me, and all you have to do is do one thing at a time every time we meet." He answered.

"F-Fine, w-what do you w-want?" she asks.

"Right now all I want is a blood sample from you." Dan says.

"W-What? W-Why?" she asks, growing suspicious.

"Just for research purpose and a blood contract so you can't go back on our deal." He answerers.

"I-I may b-be w-willing to d-do that. W-What a-are the others?"

"The second time we meet, I want you to run for your life."

"Why?" Hinata asks, slightly concerned.

"When the time comes, you'll know." Dan grins even bigger the before. "And the third time we meet...I'll let you know then."

"W-Why c-can't you t-tell m-me now?" Hinata asked.

S T D laughed. "He wants a kiss." He laughed, making Dan look strangely at him.

"W-What! N-No, I'm saving m-my f-first kiss f-for-" Hinata was outraged.

"By then you'll have lost it anyway, and that's not what I was going to request." Dan told her.

"You haven't had your first kiss?" S T D laughed.

"H-How d-do you k-know that?" Hinata asks, not paying attention to S T D.

"My mother was a prophet and I inherited it from her, and I see the future...and if you refuse this deal, then the village's population will be cut in half by 'War'! Only that bastard," Dan pointed to Naruto. "Can suspending it for a time!"

"You're a very important woman...but still, you've never kissed?" S T D laughed.

"...F-Fine..." Hinata replied.

"Arm please." Dan asks, pulling out a syringe, Hinata complied, rolling up her sleeve, he then drew her blood. "There, now to wake this guy up, S T D, get in position."

As S T D was about to do so, his eyes widened, and blood started running out of his nose, and he quickly pulled out a syringe of his own and charged towards the door, just then the door opened and Sakura entered. "Hey Hinata, I'm done no-" Sakura said, till her mouth was covered by a hand and stabbed in the neck with a syringe and injected by what was in there. Sakura was shocked and took a swing at her assailant, he dodged and pulled her in and threw her to the floor, still covering her mouth, she threw a few more punches at him, but he dodged every one of them, she then fell unconscious.

Hinata was shocked at what she saw and then it hit her. "S-Sakura!" She called.

"Relax, she's alive, I just drugged her...Fucking hell!" S T D yelled, holding the side of his face and she saw blood trickle down from different holes from his face, nose, ear and one of his eyes.

"What?" Dan asked.

"I can only just feel her punches!" He replied, astonished.

"Wow...now get up and help me." Dan ordered.

Hinata was slightly confused, she saw that he didn't get hit whatsoever, yet it looked like he did and was acting like he did. "Wow...I think I'm in love..." S T D states as he looked at Sakura. "Beautiful." He says looking at her.

"S T D! Do you want me to touch you?" Dan yells.

"No boss!" S T D panicked and quickly got in place at the left side of the foot of the bed.

Dan was at the right side, near Naruto's head with his hand was hovering near his forehead. "He should be safe from the effects." Dan said to himself, he then nodded at his companion and grabbed Naruto's forehead. Naruto's body shook like he was being electrocuted, his eyes shot open and he bolted upright screaming in pain, and at the same time S T D's fist connected with Naruto's face, knocking him out.

Hinata stood shocked yet again. "W-Why d-did you d-do t-that?" She almost yelled, rushing to Naruto's side.

"Couldn't have him see or sense us." S T D answered. "Otherwise he would be able to track us; they both should be up in two hours." He said, gesturing to Naruto and Sakura.

"We're all done here; we'll be back when 'War' comes." Dan said, opening the window. "Come servant! We have a psycho bitch to find!" Dan said dropping out the window.

"I'll see you in hell!" S T D yells.

"Not if I see you first!" he calls back.

"Say is that young woman seeing anyone?" S T D asked, pointing to Sakura.

"N-Not that I know of." Hinata answered.

"Great!" he replied, diving out the window.

Hinata has to admit, they were very strange people, and see's seen Lee and Guy get emotional. But she didn't care; she had placed Sakura in an empty bed and sat next to Naruto, holding his hand once again and hummed.

* * *

><p>Sleepless D: I hope that this is better than the last one, and I hope it meets better to some of the readers who like to complain, if not, then you just wasted time reading this. If anyone of you noticed, some of this story has the previous work in it.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Sleepless D: It's bloody hard trying to change a story enough so that it's not exactly the same as the last one.

* * *

><p>It has been almost a week since Naruto's recovery, on the day of his recovery, there has been a search throughout the village when Sakura, Ino and a few people of the village regained conscious, all reporting that a couple of cloaked intruder were discovered, but it was too late. Naruto however changed a lot since he regained consciousness; he was no longer the cheerful smiling guy everyone knew. He was more serious, less talkative. Everyone thought he would be even more loud and arrogant since he stopped a war and brought Sasuke back, not himself personally but stopped him moving long enough to be captured; everyone was concerned, not at first since he yelled and complained that he had a splitting headache. But it went downhill from there, everyone talked to him whenever they got a chance to, hoping to find out what's wrong, but he only seems to talk to his teammate's occasionally and is sometimes seen smiling around Hinata.<p>

Naruto and Hinata were both eating quietly at Ichiraku Ramen, until Hinata broke the silence and asked him something. "A-Are you alright N-Naruto-Kun?" Hinata asks, sounding very concerned for him not being the care free man she once knew.

"Yeah." Naruto replied, trying to give her a reassuring small smile.

"Are y-you s-sure? You h-haven't been yourself s-since you re-recovered from y-your c-coma." She asked, very concerned.

"I'm fine, really." He says, as he placed his hand on her shoulder and squeezed it, reassuringly.

'Naruto-Kun's touching my shoulder.' She said to herself, since she was still embarrassed whenever he touches her, she always seems to get hotter and get wet down 'there', and she quickly tries to calm down. "I-I h-hope s-so bec-because I-I'm-" Hinata began.

"Naruto, Hinata, We're needed at the Hokage's office." Kakashi appears behind, and startling the both of them.

Naruto looked slightly confused at Kakashi. "Ok...how late are we since you're always late." Naruto asks.

"I'm early actually." Kakashi says, making them both confused, since everyone knows Kakashi is never early.

"What's the big deal then?" Naruto asked, knowing something is up.

Kakashi sighed a little. "Lady Tsuande has threatened me that she'll permanently remove every Icha Icha series from the land of fire." He said, sounding depressed.

"Fair enough, let's go." Naruto said as he paid for the both of him and Hinata and quickly left for the Hokage.

'I'm worried about you, because I love you.' Hinata finished in her head. 'Why haven't you said anything about the time I told you that I love you? And why can't I bring it up? It like I'm twelve all over again.' Hinata says to herself. 'I really do love you Naruto-Kun.' She sighs.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

In the Hokage's tower, the three stood outside the Hokage's office and knocked. "Come in!" Tsunade called, the three entered to see all their friends and Yamato in her office, and three men in worn or damaged battle armour, two in his mid thirties. One had untidy brown hair, while the other one was very tall and had black hair tied back into a pony tail, and a very noticeable neck wound bandaged up. The third one looked no older than Naruto, and looked utterly petrified, though he looked very much like the guy with brown hair, but had shorter hair, none of them have ever see these people before. "Alright now that's everybody, we can begin, I know that you're all probably wondering who these men are." Gesturing to the men, and they all nodded. "Well, these men's names are Mamoru*." She points to the long brown haired man. "Takeshi*." Pointing at the black haired man. "And Noboru*." Now pointing at the scared guy. "Mamoru, is a famous head bounty hunter, and he's given us an S rank mission that's payment could keep the village running for half a year alone." At this everyone's eyes widened. "The mission is-"

"The mission is to protect and escort a highly dangerous psychopathic killer." The man named Mamoru finished her.

"How dangerous can this guy be? I mean 'you' guys captured him." Kiba stated, and a few people nodded.

"That's because that 'thing' was heavily wounded before we got to him, and by the location of where we found him, he may have got caught between both sides of the war whilst taking a nap." He answered; everyone was slightly confused at what he said. "Plus this 'thing' was a supposed dead S ranked criminal and has a bounty on his head that could keep my family going for several generations, not to mention the thing killed 56 of my men before capture."

"How many men did you have?" Sakura asked.

"93 skilled men and woman." Everyone's eyes widened again.

"So we're assigned to guard you from him then?" Yamato asks.

"Yes and no...He is part of a gang, that's been mistaken for dead for awhile now and they want him back."

"How many are we to expect to come rescue him?" Kakashi asks.

"At the minimum...two." Mamoru answers.

"And the maximum?" Kakashi asks.

"We're not sure; they have followers in every village."Takeshi tells them.

"Are you suggesting that any one of my people could be in league with the enemy and will fight for them?" Tsunade yells.

"You have no idea how powerful these men are, they say that the leader is an immortal as old as time itself." Noboru yells, sounding frightened.

"That's ridicules! Besides, this village has killed people that 'claim' to be immortal." Ino yells.

"Probably just a rumour."Mamoru reassures them.

"But that 'thing' is as powerful as any of the tailed beasts! Maybe more!" Noboru yells. "Who knows what his allies are like?"

"I don't care; lucky for us I have the Nine Tailed Fox in me." Naruto tells Noboru, grinning just like he used to do.

'Naruto-Kun, he's acting like the man I fell in love with again.' Hinata says in her head, smiling at him and gaining a smile back and put his arm around her. 'Naruto-Kun's put his arm around me!' She yelled inside her head, getting a nice feeling in-between her legs, and blushed when she felt a bit of dampness come from in-between her legs.

"Well that good, cause we'll need all the power we need." Takeshi says.

"So who is this tough guy?" Kiba yawns.

"The prisoner's name is Jackie of the Ikari** clan and he's been given the nickname War." Takeshi answers, making Hinata cross her eye brows, thinking that that sounded familiar.

"I've never heard of such a clan." Neji claimed.

"That's because they were all but wiped out of existence during the third Shinobi War." Mamoru claimed.

"War...interesting nickname, why was he given it?" Kakashi asks.

"Because wherever he goes, war comes!" Noboru cries.

"What's your problem?" Kiba yells, getting annoyed at the guy's behaviour.

"Don't mind my son, this is his first mission and it didn't go really well." Mamoru grins.

"This is his first mission?" Ino said surprised by what he said.

"Yeah." Mamoru simply says.

"Why would you give him such a mission in the first place?" Ino protested, gaining nods of agreement.

"It's a family business, my first mission I nearly literally piss myself, and Takeshi here actually pissed himself." Mamoru laughs and a few people looked at Takeshi.

"...Ok...what about the 'two' that you know are coming to rescue him? And what of their abilities?" Shikamaru asks, trying to change the subject.

"Those two...one is the current leader nicknamed Death, his real name is Dan...something."

At that Hinata's eyes widened in shock 'No...It must be a coincidence.' She thought to herself.

"Who was the previous leader?" Shikamaru asked, trying to get all the information on the enemy.

"That would be a man called Norio, said to be Dan's father, but don't worry, the man's long gone." Mamoru tells them.

"Very well then, what are this 'Dan' person's abilities that made him leader?" Neji asked.

"Dan's abilities are strange, from what information I gathered, whenever he makes skin on skin contact with people or animal, he gains their experience, their memory, their feelings and so on. It also violently tortures the person and if he holds on long enough, it kills you." Hinata started to panic, remembering when Dan touched Naruto's forehead he screamed in pain.

"The second man whose name we're not entirely sure about, but apparently calls himself S T D..." Takeshi says, and could tell some people wanted to laugh; Hinata at total panic mode tried her best to keep a calm face and listened. "His ability we are not sure about but apparently no one can touch the guy." Takeshi said, just realising what he had just said, could hear a few giggles. "Let me rephrase that, no one can hit the guy."

"What about the prisoner, Jackie Ikari? Just in case he escapes." Kakashi asks.

"If he does escape...put you can either put your head between your legs and kiss your ass's goodbye, or run away and hope for the best." Noboru yells at them.

"If you need to know his abilities, then you should know that he has unsurpassed taijutsu skills-" Takeshi began.

"Ha, then you haven't seen me and Guy sensei in battle!" Lee yells dramatically.

"Ok then...but his speed is beyond belief-"Takeshi starts.

"My beloved student Lee and I also have speed beyond belief, and Naruto's speed is perhaps faster than mine should me and Lee not use the Eight inner gates." Guy interrupts.

"Well...you may just hold out against him on that for a while. Visual Genjutsu doesn't work on him." Mamoru tells them.

"Why?" Sakura asked.

"He may have a visual Kekkei Genkai that makes him immune; we're not 100% sure." Mamoru stated.

"What does his Kekkei Genkai allow him to do?" Neji asks.

"It may be a Kekkei Genkai, or it could be an effect of the demon in him-"

"You didn't mention a demon involved!" Tsunade almost yelled.

"I'm paying you so much just to escort a prisoner just to be cashed in quickly, so I didn't think that it would matter." Mamoru told her.

"The demon in him gives him a boost on everything, and his Kekkei Genkai or whatever allows him to see in the dark***, but it's permanent, so light is his weakness. The prisoner also has expert aiming." Takeshi says.

"I also have an expert aiming." Tenten says.

"Fine, if you'll think you lot can take him, fine! The prisoner will be here in two days so prepare for the worst."Takeshi warns them before storming out of the office.

"Sorry about that, my brother gets a little emotional whenever he nearly dies." Mamoru says. "That 'thing' nearly tore out his throat, but he got lucky...Noboru." He yells.

"Yes father?" He asks, still sounding nervous.

"You're staying here until our group gets here." Mamoru tells him.

"Very well father." He replied, seeing his father leave.

"Alright everyone, get ready and rest up until they come back, I'll be preparing the other Shinobi to prepare for this." Tsunade ordered. "And Noboru, I want to have a chat with you." She said.

As everyone left the room, Naruto and Hinata walked together. "It is good to see that you're much better after your near death experience." Said a voice next to them, Naruto turned to see it was Sai who was talking to him, with Sakura walking next to him.

"It wasn't a near death experience." Sakura told him.

"Correct me if I'm wrong Sakura, but wasn't it you say that Naruto was perhaps brain-dea-" Sai was about to finish, but Sakura punched him, leaving him on the group, holding his cheek in pain.

"I don't know what he was talking about." Sakura stated as they walked along.

"I'm sure." Naruto was giving her an evil look, but had a grin a few seconds later, to show he was joking.

"But still, it's good to see you back to normal." Sakura smiles.

"Yeah...maybe I needed some excitement after being asleep for a week." Naruto smirks. "So what do you think about the mission?"

"Well...it sounds dangerous, but I'm sure they were just over exaggerating." Sakura tells him. "What about you Hinata...Hinata?"

But Hinata mind was elsewhere. 'Why did those two help us when they were going to rescue their companion from us? They said Naruto-Kun could stop War for a time, but they were the enemy, so why did they help us with Naruto-Kun? Should I tell the others?' she was asking herself.

"**No." **A voice came in her head.

'N-No? W-Who s-said that?' She started to panic and demanded.

"**I am the voice of the contract that you made with, and I will only tell you this, do as I tell you, and if you tell anyone about them or the contract, yours and Naruto's life will be endangered."** The voice warned.

'Contract? I didn't sign any...' She then remembered Dan taking her blood and saying something about a blood contract. 'Oh...so I can't talk to anyone about them?' she asked, but didn't get a response from the voice.

"Hinata?" Naruto shook her a little, bringing her back to the real world. "Oh good, we were getting a little worried about you." He said.

"W-What? S-Sorry, where y-you saying s-something?" Hinata blushed.

"Yeah, I asked what you thought of the mission." Sakura told her.

"Oh...i-it s-sounded dangerous." She simple said.

"So you don't think he was over exaggerating?" Sakura asks.

"You n-never kn-know...h-he could h-have been telling t-the t-truth." Hinata answered, walking on, leaving the other two confused at her behaviour.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

About a full day's journey away from Konohagakure, two certain cloaked guys were arguing with a third cloaked person in the centre of a small village. "You stupid nutter! I told you to find and inform with those that I was looking for them, and I specifically told you not to kill anybody!" Dan yelled, gesturing everywhere, showing massacred corpses everywhere.

"Yes! We only kill when we have no choice!" S T D agrees.

"Hey, some of these aren't my doing; those two wouldn't stop until they finished their last job before they'll join us. I just helped get rid of any witnesses, it ain't my fault that people come to investigate." The third one says in defence.

"You didn't even let the children live! You even killed the deaf blind war veteran" Dan yells.

"Just be glad I did it now when half the village went to sell their harvest." The cloaked person sighed, sitting down on the remains of a cart.

"Fine, fine, where are they?" Dan asks.

"In the tavern." The Third figure said, getting up and walked towards it.

"I'm sorry! Are we done with the issue now!" S T D yells, kicking at the closest corpse.

"What's done is done, now hurry up! We may have all the time in the world but we've got a deadline!" Dan tells him, entering the tavern.

"'_sigh'_ Fine, do ya want me to get rid of the bodies?" S T D yelled.

"If you want!" Dan yelled back.

S T D closed his eyes, focusing on the remains of the bodies around him, brought his hand up, mumbled something and clicked his fingers, and a second later he coughed up a lot of blood. Breathing heavily, he looked around to see the bodies gone, other than the blood they left behind; he stood straight and quickly went into the tavern.

When he entered, he saw Dan sitting across the table from two men in their mid fifty's wearing purple kimonos and matching fedoras and a large wrapped up object attached to both their backs. And he saw his other companion stand guard next to a highly angry snake looking guy, that his boss captured a week and a half ago.

"Hello Norio, I see you have a new body." The older and larger one of the two said purple clothed men said.

"Good of you to notice Gon, at least you noticed." Dan smiled staring at the other.

"Now that is unfair, you know very well that Gin is blind." Gon says.

"Oh sorry, I forget every time." Dan laughs.

"Apology not accepted you bastard." Gin says.

"I was having an interesting conversation with your prisoner Kabuto; apparently he served Orochimaru and Sasori of the red sand for a time, did you know this Norio?" Gon asked.

"Please, call me Dan now, and I knew he served Orochimaru, that bastard still owes me for giving him immortality." Dan replies.

"I'm sorry to inform you but my former master, Lord Orochimaru is dead." Kabuto says.

"He isn't dead; he's alive somewhere and I can't find the bastard, if he died then I would know." Dan tells him, making Kabuto's eyes widen in slight fear. "Now back to business, I need you two to help me recapture War."

"Ah, so he's alive? Where has he been all this time?" Gon asks.

"We're not sure, but he's twice as powerful now then he was then, from what I gathered, it was because of his body of choice." Dan says.

"So who did he choose?" Gin asked, sounding interested.

"Over two decades ago he chose an unborn child of a woman in the Ikari clan." Dan says miserably, making Gin and Gon eyes widened in shock.

"That wasn't a wise decision." Gon mumbles.

"What's the big deal? I've never heard of the Ikari clan." Kabuto says.

"That's because they were nearly wiped out during the Third Shinobi war, because of their power." Gon tells him.

"And what is their 'power'?" Kabuto asks in interest.

"They could breed warriors with demons in them that allowed them to fight head to head with a Kage before they hit their teens." Dan answers him.

"If they were that powerful, how were they wiped out?" Kabuto asked.

"They may have had power, but they lacked numbers, if you singled them out and with a large enough force they could be dealt with. It also helped that they weren't allied with anyone, they were enemies with everyone and it didn't help them during wars, but War still was stupid to go for one of them." Dan says.

"Why?" Kabuto asked.

"Because he already has a demon of mass destruction in him, and that one alone is what some people would call the apocalypse." Dan tells him.

"So you're telling me that this man now has two demons in him?" Kabuto laughs. "That's impossible; no human can have two demons in him."

"That's the thing...War is perhaps more animal then man now." Dan answers him. "So, will you work with me?" Dan asks Gin and Gon.

"We have been friends since you saved both me and my brother's lives during the Second Shinobi War...We will always be there, where is War located?" Gon asks.

"He'll be in Konohagakure in two days, that's why I chose you to come along." Dan smirks.

"Good, you still know we want vengeance against Tsunade." Gon says happily.

* * *

><p>* If you wanted to know, the names meaning, Mamoru it means 'Protector' In Japanese. Takeshi means 'Warrior'. And Noboru means 'Ascend'.<p>

** Ikari means 'Fury' or 'anger' in Japanese.

*** I may have taken that from somewhere.

Sleepless D: I hope this is ok; I tried my best to change this scene as much as possible so that it isn't a copy and paste from the last one and I added a bit more stuff to it.


	3. Chapter 3

Sleepless D: (Warning, lecture) I just got what I believe was a flame from a former reviewer...and I get the feeling he didn't get farer then 'people who like to put up flames, and you know who you are, I'll like to say f*** you!'...just a feeling. But he says my OC's are Mary Sue's and they're not, how will it be a good story if the hero didn't have a challenge against the enemy before winning? Wouldn't you agree? Everyone can die, and so can my villains. The 'reviewer' also said that there must be something wrong with my brain, which I take offence from that, because I have Asperger's syndrome.

* * *

><p>Early in the morning of Konohagakure, the day before 'War' arrives, at Naruto's new apartment which he found out about two days ago because everyone forgot to inform him of its existence, before that he'd been sleeping in a tent at the park. Until Sakura found out and asked him why he was sleeping there when he's got a perfectly good apartment, this didn't make Naruto happy, having to had to sleep outside for over half a week after having a very pissed off badger wander in the night before while he slept, then to be told he has a home.<p>

It was a very nice apartment, much larger than his previous one, and for a treat, it already had some nice furniture as a gift from everyone in the village as a thank you for being a hero. Now back to the story, someone was knocking on Naruto's door, waking him up and had him wander to the door and open it. "Yeah?" Naruto yawned, rubbing his eyes to see a slightly annoyed Sakura and Sai standing there. "What is it Sakura?"

"Put some clothes on you idiot!" She yells and punches him, making him stumble backwards, as Naruto rubbed his cheek, he looked down to see he was only wearing boxers.

"Sorry, you just woke me up," Naruto says as he re-enters his room to get dressed, when he got back he was wearing his usual getup. "So why are you here?" Naruto asked.

"We're here to take you to get some equipment from the newly constructed shopping centre; me and Sai were running low on some stuff anyway." Sakura explained.

"Shop? It's only...ten o'clock...I've got plenty of equipment already." Trying to get out of it since he knows that shopping with either Ino or Sakura equalled bad news.

"Relax, we're just going for equipment, that's all, and it doesn't hurt to be prepared." Sakura said.

"Say that to the pack mule." Naruto mumbles.

"What was that?" Sakura said warningly.

"N-Nothing, I'll come, I'll come." Naruto said quickly.

"Good." Sakura said, grabbing him by the front of his jacket and pulls him out of his apartment, they then left the building and walked towards the new shopping centre.

"How did you get roped into this Sai?" Naruto whispered.

"Sakura said that she was going to shop for some equipment today, and I read in a book that you can increase your friendship with someone by going shopping together." Sai answered.

"Wait, you volunteered for this?" Naruto asked dumbstruck.

"Yes, I also suggested that you come along." Sai replied.

"What! Oh, if Sakura doesn't kill either of us today, I'm going to see that you die horribly afterwards." Naruto stated.

Sai just did his smile and asked. "So Naruto, have you seen Sasuke since he was captured?"

Naruto's eyes just widened, he then looked down in sadness. "No...And I don't I ever will." Naruto sighed.

"Why? Didn't you come all this way just to save Sasuke and bring him back?" Sai asked with interest.

"Yeah...but I know he won't ever want me to ever come near him again." Naruto sighed again.

"Why's that?"

"Because of what I did to him...the only way I could stop him...was to rip his eyes out of him." Naruto sounded upset. "And I know that he won't forgive me...because I took his heritage away from him."

"Well I read in a book that an apology can go a long way." Sai said. "But then again, Sakura didn't want to see Sasuke either, and she doesn't need to say sorry."

"I think it's a little bit more complicated than that." Naruto chuckled, starting to get use to Sai.

Xxxxxxxxx

Just outside the hidden leaf village, a small group of people were hiding within the forest, five people to be exact; there were two men in purple kimonos, and three men in black cloaks. The shortest one in the black cloak was the leader know as Dan, the leader of the group, the tallest cloaked man is known as S T D, coughing up blood, the third one's name hasn't been revealed yet. (But to those that have read the first Two lives destined, will know who this person is) as for the two men in purple clothes are known as Gin and Gon, two men in their mid fifties and a large object attached to their back. "Has everyone got that?" Dan asked.

"Yeah, but are you sure that snake boy won't escape anytime soon?" The third cloaked person asked.

"Yes... (cough)...he won't appear... (cough)...until tomorrow night... (cough)...man that takes a lot out of me." S T D complained.

"You better rest up S T D." Dan said.

"Fuck you!" S T D complained.

"Now I don't want any untimely deaths going on today." Dan ordered, mostly looking at his third companion, remembering the village that they were in yesterday. "Ok? Everyone do as you will until it's time, except you two." Dan pointed at Gin and Gon. "Wait at your assigned location." And Gon nodded.

"Can we going now?" S T D asked, no longer coughing up blood.

"Yes." Dan finished, and S T D got up quickly and pushed everyone out of his way to get to the village as soon as possible.

"Why is he so excited?" The cloaked one asked.

"This is the first free time that the both of you had ever." Dan said. "Plus I think he's fallen for someone in the village." He grinned.

"Ha! He must be desperate then, what she look like?"

"Not bad looking...has an interesting shade of pink hair." He replied.

"I bet the rug doesn't match the curtains." The cloaked person laughed.

"Remember, No killing!" Dan said slowly.

"Fuck of already, I know, so piss off before I kill you." The person replied, while jogging on ahead.

"We will see you tomorrow then." Gon nodded at Dan

Xxxxxxxxxx

Over an hour later, in the new shopping district was everyone's favourite knuckleheaded hero. "Why are we still shopping? We've got enough gear to last a year!" He whines whilst being dragged through the shops. "Plus, I think we lost Sai." He says looking around for any sign of him.

"No we haven't, he's just getting more paint equipment and chakra ink, besides, it never hurts to be sure we don't have enough equipment." Sakura assures him.

"Oh yeah? Then why am I holding over a dozen bags, in which only one of them is mine!" Naruto yells, and he wasn't exaggerating, at this point he could only just feel his fingers. "And that last shop was for shoes! Since when are high heels and slippers 'equipment'?"

"Ok, that may have been for me." She smirked. "And if you stop complaining and be a good boy, I'll let you eat at Ichiraku Ramen." She turned to him, trying to bribe him.

"Fine." Naruto sighed.

Sakura smiled, turning back around to see where to stop next, but accidentally walked headfirst into someone, and heard a sickening crack. "Oww! I'm so sorry; I wasn't looking where I was going..." Sakura started to apologise, until she looked at the person, he was tell, holding a broken bloody nose where she hit him, but other than that he had a mysterious aura around him, and was very good looking as well, though he looked strangle familiar. 'Tall...dark...and handsome.' She thought. **'jackpot baby' **INNER Sakura yelled. 'And has a broken nose...' Then it hit her. "I'm so sorry, here let me help you, I'm a medical ninja." She said, moving his hand away, looking at it for a second before cracking it back in place and started healing it quickly.

"Ow...No the fault is mine, I should have paid attention to where I was going." The man said.

When Sakura was done, she moved her hands away. "It's not that bad, you shouldn't need to go to the hospital." Sakura says.

"Well that's good." The guy said, opening his eyes, revealing add coloured eyes, his left eye was light blue while his right eye was a dark brown.

"Hey mate, what's with the eyes?" Naruto asked aloud, in which making Sakura turn to punch Naruto for being what she thought was rude, Naruto saw what was about to happen panicked, raised the bags to his face and yelled. "I've got breakable stuff!" making her stop.

"Excuse me miss?" The man asked, wiping the blood on his face with a tissue.

"Y-Yes?" She asked, turning around to face him.

"May I ask such a beautiful woman her name?" He asked, making her blush.

"Um...Sakura Haruno." She replied. "And what's yours...Handsome?" Blushing even more.

He paused for a second before answering. "Stad."

"Had to think of you own name there?" Sakura giggled.

"Sorry, I was just admiring you beauty." He replied

"What about a last name?" she blushed.

"Sorry, but I don't have a last name...I'm an orphan." He replied.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Sakura said.

"Don't be, you didn't know and I would forgive a beautiful lady such as yourself." Stad replied.

"I've never been treated this way, ever." She blushes again.

"What the hell was I doing all those years ago?" Naruto asked.

Sakura turned to Naruto and whispered. "go away now, or I'll make sure you'll be searching for your balls until you're sixty." She threatened, making him very scared.

"Naruto, can I borrow you for a moment?" Kakashi asked, appearing from nowhere.

"Borrow me? Kakashi sensei, You'll be rescuing me!" Naruto yells, quickly pushing Kakashi away.

"What's going on?" Kakashi asked.

"Oh nothing...just Sakura being she usual lovely self I guess." Naruto replies.

"So who's she talking to?" Kakashi asked as he looked at Sakura talking to a guy.

"She's just flirting with some guy named Stad, and I've got to say, he's using the cheesiest lines I've ever heard." Naruto laughs.

"...Well...believe it or not Naruto, but every girl will eat that crap up." Kakashi tells him.

"You're shitting me?" Naruto laughs.

"...I wish I was...it worked with every woman I've been with." Kakashi tells him.

"Huh...so what did you want to borrow me for?" He asks.

"Hm? Oh, I just wanted to tell you that I'm a little worried that everyone seems very relaxed about tomorrow's mission." Kakashi informs him.

"I think everyone believes that I'll save the day since I was the one that practically saved the world from dooms day." Naruto honestly says.

"It's good to see that you've grown a lot since the first time I met you." Kakashi smiles in his own way. "It's also good that all this power hasn't gone to you head either."

"Nothing to worry about, I know better than to get sloppy, I was training for the mission last night with Hinata," Naruto says, gaining Kakashi's interest by the mention of her name, "Everyone in the village will probably think that I'll shoot a Rasengan out of my ass and win." Naruto laughs.

"I wouldn't put it past them; by the way you beat Kiba during the Chunin exams." Kakashi smiled. "So you were training with Hinata last night?" He changed the subject.

"Yeah, we were talking and I suggested we train together yesterday," Naruto said.

Kakashi took that for the answer, 'You may have grown up, but you're still as dense as ever.' Kakashi says to himself. "Well, I'll be going now to see if anyone else is getting ready." Kakashi says before he puffed away in a cloud of smoke.

"Naruto!" Sakura yelled, jogging over to him.

"Yeah?" Naruto asked.

"Take my shopping bags and drop them off at my parent's house." She said in a hurry.

"Why?" Naruto asked.

"Cause I'm going out on a date!" She squealed like a school girl being asked out by the most popular boy in school.

"You what? You only just met this guy!" Naruto yelled.

"I know, I know, but he said that he's only in the village till tomorrow morning." She says. "I'll see you later!" She yells before running back to Stad.

"You've got to be kidding me." Naruto sighed.

"Why was Sakura acting like that?" A voice asked from behind Naruto, but he didn't need to turn around to know that it was Sai.

"She just got asked out by some cheesy guy." Naruto says

"Asked out?" Sai questioned.

"She's dating someone." He tells him.

"Ah, I read a book about this; it says that when people start dating, it can take months or a single day to move into a physical relationship." Sai says.

"And what do you know about 'physical relationship'?" Naruto asks.

"Only from what I read from the late Jiraiya-Sama's novels." Sai tells him.

Xxxxxxxxxx

Halve an hour later. Naruto walked down the streets of Konohagakure, managing to easily persuade Sai to take Sakura's bags and drop them off at her parent's house by saying. "Be a friend and drop these off at Sakura's parents."

Naruto kept walking until he reached training ground 7, one of the only few places that he comes to think, he sat down at the middle target post, remembering that this was the one he was tied to when he first became a Genin. He smiled at the memory, for this was the same place where he became team Kakashi as well, he sighed, thinking of Sasuke, even though he's back in the village, he's been imprisoned to be on the safe side. A familiar scent reached his nose and he sighed happily. "Come on out Hinata, I know that you're here." He said.

A frightened 'eep' was heard a moment later and Hinata came out with a light blush across her cheeks. "N-Naruto-Kun...a-are y-you alright?" She asked.

"I was ok till you showed up." Naruto said, making her feel a little upset. "Now it's even better." He grinned, making her heart leap a little. "You want to get some lunch, I forgot about it till now." He said whilst getting up.

"L-Lunch? W-With m-m-me?" She asked very nervously. 'Is he asking me out on a date?' She asked herself. 'No...what am I thinking?' She said to herself sadly.

"Yeah, where do you want to eat?" Naruto asked.

"Umm...a-anywhere y-you w-want to e-eat i-is fine." Hinata said.

"Alright, do you want to talk on the way there?" Naruto asked.

"S-Sure." Hinata said breathlessly.

Naruto and Hinata talked for about ten minutes as they made their way to the destination and was walking past the park. "-So then Killer Bee kicked this giant squid's ass when we arrived at the island-" Naruto was saying.

"Excuse me mate?" A voice came from behind them; they both looked and saw a bald teenage boy standing there.

"Yeah?" Naruto asked.

"Have you seen any nutty people around here, I'm looking for a friend of mine." He asked.

"Um...no, not that I've seen." Naruto answers. "What about you Hinata? Hinata?" Naruto asked, but Hinata at this point was very pale, though it was hard to tell since she's naturally pale, but she was scared when she saw the boy. 'D-Dan...' She whispered to herself.

Dan grinned at her, and quickly made a shushing expression when Naruto was too focused on Hinata. "N-N-No..." She stuttered.

"Shame, well thanks for the help." He said before walking off down an alley.

"Strange looking kid." Naruto said. "Are you alright Hinata?" Naruto asked sounding very concerned.

"Y-Y-Yes, n-never b-b-better." She stuttered.

"Are you cold? Here." He said, taking off his jacket and put it around her.

"T-Thank y-you." She said, unable to resist the urge to smell the collar of his jacket. 'Oh Naruto-Kun.' She thought, feeling herself get wetter and blushed.

"Come on, I know of this great little place that does great food." Naruto says, taking her hand, and making her wetter.

As he dragged her down a couple of streets, they were outside a small dinner, Hinata was slightly confused. "N-Naruto-Kun...w-why are w-we h-here?" Hinata asked, thinking that Naruto was going to Ichiraku Ramen.

"Well, I heard you like Zenzai*, and this place does the best, I tried it myself and its great." Naruto smiled.

Hinata was dumbstruck, she didn't expect him to do this, she tackled him into a hug which surprised him to say the least, throughout their time together, and she'd never hugged him. Though there was that time during the Bikochu mission, but that was someone else in transformed as Hinata, Naruto thought back. But unknown to him, Hinata was embarrassed at what she did, and her womanhood seemed to jolt with excitement, making her even more wetter, she quickly let go and tried to hide herself in Naruto's jacket, but Naruto was disappointed, he was enjoying the hug for some reason. "So...you want to go inside to eat or not?" He asked.

"Y-Y-Yes..." She mumbled.

"Ok then." He put his arm around her to lead her inside.

Just across the street from them, a person in a cloak watched them in an alleyway. "So that's the Nine Tailed vessel, and he's with a girl...pretty to." The person laughed. "I do wonder why Dan placed a Blood contract with her." Feeling its taint on her that even sensory ninja can't feel, and then the person walked down the alley. "I wonder where S T D is."

Xxxxxxxxxx

Several hours later into the dead of night, a curtain pink haired Shinobi was having the time of her life with a guy she had just met that very day, "Come on Stad! I know this really great ice-cream shop for desert!" She yells, dragging the laughing man along.

"Ok, ok, I'm coming." He replies, smiling.

As they made it to the main high street close to the Hokage's tower, they both started hearing music. "Do you hear that Stad?" She asked, this was the first she's heard this type of music, especially around this part of the village.

"Yeah...I think it's...street musicians." Stad replied. "Over there I think." He points down the other end of the street.

"Huh...I didn't know there was street musicians played here." Sakura states.

"Maybe they're new." Stad says. "You want to go closer for a listen?" He asks.

"...Sure...it sounds kinda nice," She says as they walked towards the music, when they got there, they saw an elderly man dressed in a purple kimono, playing an oversized Guzheng**, it almost looks like it was meant for two people.

"So that's what those guys were carrying." Stad whispered.

"What was that Stad?" Sakura asked.

"I said it sounds very pretty, just like you." He smiles.

Sakura blushed. "Well, I don't know about that...but the music is beautiful...I could listen to this all night." She said, leaning against him, making him smirk as he wrapped his arms around her, and kisses the back of her head.

"Enjoying the music I assume?" someone says from behind them, making them jump, they turned to see an elderly man wearing the same getup as the musician, but was wearing a pair of dark shades. "My apologies, I didn't mean to frighten you."

"I-It's alright." Sakura replied, blushing in embarrassment.

"Are you enjoying my brother's melody?" He asks.

"Y-Yes, do you play like your brother?" Sakura asked.

"I do as a matter of fact, me and my brother are some of the very best musicians in the world." The old man boasted. "Some say our music can be heard all around, the lightest of tunes that can cut though metal." He smiled, making Sakura look impressed.

"So how did you become the very 'best' in the world?" Stad asked with slight curiosity.

"Well...we got better after we lost our sight, then we could hear music for its true worth." The old man sighed.

"So you're both blind then?" Stad asked.

"My brother sadly is, I however am mostly blind, luckily enough, so I can see well enough to know where I'm going." He replies he then looked at Sakura. "Tell me...why is it that you seem to remind me of Tsunade?" He asks.

"Wait, you know Lady Tsunade?" Sakura asked, very surprised.

"In a way...tell me, how do you know her?" The old man asked.

"She's my sensei." Sakura replied.

"Ah...I see now." He smiles. "Well, you seem to be even more skilled then Tsunade back in the prime of her life."

"Y-You really think so?" She asked, gaining a nod. "Thank you, so how do you know Lady Tsunade then?"

"...Let's just say there is some overdue payment involved..." He replies

Sakura was about to ask what he meant, but she then remembered Lady Tsunade's outstanding dept. "Oh...I see...what time is it?" She wondered aloud.

"8:34" Stad said almost immediately.

"Sakura raised her eyebrows in surprise. "Wow, do you have an actual clock inside your head or something?" She laughed.

"Sort of, yes." Stad laughed as well.

"Well come on, we've got to get to the ice cream place before it closes." Sakura says, pulling Stad with her, but stopped for a minute to reach in her purse and put some money into the musician's hat on the floor next to him before running off.

"They make a cute couple." The old man said, walking to his brother's side. "Shame it won't last long."

"It must've been hard to stay calm brother." The other one said. "I nearly attacked when she said she was she student."

"I nearly did the same brother...but at least we can make Tsunade suffer more than before now that we know." He smirks.

* * *

><p>*Red bean soup.<p>

**An old musical instrument, look it up if you want to know what it looks like.

Sleepless D: This was much easier to change the story to, hope you liking it so far, and bring on the reviews, good or bad! I don't care, even if it's just a side note, any publicity is good publicity!


	4. Chapter 4

Sleepless D: I re-done this chapter because there was a large error at the end and I didn't notice until now. Peace out

* * *

><p>It was early in the morning, raining very hard since the very late hours of yesterday, and today was the day Mamoru was to arrive with the prisoner Jackie Ikari, AKA War, but in Konohagakure, over at the hospital, a curtain cloaked teenager was talking to one of the medical ninja's. "Have you got what I requested the last time I was here?" He asked.<p>

"Yes, but it was very difficult to persuade someone for a sample." The medic said, taking out a sealed test tube and handing it over.

"Ah...Sasuke Uchiha, Wrath." He says as he reads what's on it. "Do you have any leads that fit the descriptions I asked for?"

"There are always leads, but I need time to find some of them, Lord Dan." The medic tells him.

"Some? So you have leads already?" Dan asked.

"Not directly, but from the top of my head...I can think of three Clans that would do well, I just have to find the 'worst' of them." He replies. "It may take time on Greed, Lust and Envy."

"No need to worry, I've already have Envy." Dan tells him.

"When was this?"

"About a week ago, but you just get the ones that you 'can' get, and leave the village immediately to this location." Dan says, handing him a piece of paper.

"Yes Lord Dan...but what about the other one you still need?" The medic asked.

"We'll find them later." Dan says, about to walk out of the room. "Now if you excuse me, I have my servants to find."

Xxxxxxxxxx

Over to our hero's apartment, he was waking up. 'Ow...did I fall asleep on the sofa?' He asked himself, feeling the stiffness on his back and neck, but was confused when he felt a shifting on his lap, he looked down to see Hinata laying on the sofa, with her head resting on his lap. It would be alright if she wasn't facing his groin a few inches away, he started to panic and tried to recall what happened last night.

'Alright, let's see, I found Hinata, asked her if she wanted lunch, talked on the way there, ate lunch, talked even more, trained with her till it got late, I asked if she wanted to have dinner together and she nearly fainted. Had dinner with her and talked even longer till it was late and it started to piss it down with rain so we took shelter at my place, we talked even longer and Hinata fell asleep on my arm and I didn't want to disturb her so I fell asleep to and she must have shifted onto my lap.' And at the end he sighed in relief. 'That's good, if anything else happened or if someone walked in on me right now, I'll probably be dead...although, it feels rather nice having someone lay so close to me.' He thought to himself. 'Besides the fact that she's right next to my junk.' And right on cue, she nuzzled herself deeper, getting closer to his groin. 'Shit, shit, shit, shit!' He yelled to himself.

But Hinata sighed happily, had a small smile on her and mumbled. "Mm, Naruto-Kun."

Naruto paid no attention to what she said and was panicking, he doesn't know how, but it was as if he could feel her warm breath of air on his genitals, and that was making him hard. 'Fucking hell, this is the worst time to have my first erection!' He yelled to himself. 'Please Kami, make her move further away, or make her sit up before she fully wakes up, or at least make it look like my trousers have folds...a very large fold' Naruto begged.

Hinata slowly started to stir, Naruto was scared shitless and decided to pretend he was asleep and hope for the best, as Hinata opened her eyes, she wondered why she felt so comfortable. But all she could see was orange for some reason, she turned her head slightly and saw Naruto sleeping, and that she was on his lap, she looked down again and back at Naruto, slowly processing the information. 'Naruto...head on lap...facing him...slight bulge...close to him...' After that, she screamed with a mix of panic, embarrassment and shock, waking everyone in Naruto's apartment building that wasn't awake already.

Xxxxxxxxxx

In another street of Konohagakure, one of apartment buildings had a brown haired man walked out, clicking his neck. "I found you." A voice came from next to the door.

"Fuck off, will you." He replies, walking away.

"Do you want me to kill you?" The person asked, quickly tailing him.

"You can try as many times as you want, but you'll never kill me, now go away before I kill you." He says.

"You know that would be suicidal." The other one stated. "So tell me S T D, did you get any?"

"Did I get any what?" S T D asked, getting no response from his companion. "No I didn't get any, and I wanted to, and besides, she wasn't ready yet."

"Ha! You didn't get some!" His companion smiled from beneath the hood.

"Have you ever had sex?" S T D raised the question.

"No, but that's through choice, while you had a shot and missed it, and you're never have another chance again." The other one replied.

"Hey, I still have another chance...as soon as I'm free; I'll like to take her out again." S T D sighed.

"But you're never going to be free, you're just like me, you're going to be dead, before you're free of your debt." His companion says in a sing-along voice.

"Shut up!" S T D yelled, grabbing his companion's throat, in the full intent to crush it. When he did so, a needle shot out from beneath the hood of his companion, causing S T D to duck, when he did so, his companion had a one foot blade come from above the wrist and swung for him. He dodged again in the nick of time, but his companion kept on swinging for him, which he dodged every one of them until he jumped away about twenty feet away from his companion. S T D stood there, bleeding from some of his openings from his face, even though he was never hit.

"That's the only flaw you have, Dan was right, your ability is a disease to the world, and its side effects would kill any man, yet you live on."

"Fuck you!" He yells, and the cloaked one charged at S T D.

However, a person jumped in between them. "Stop!" He ordered, revealing that it was Dan, but they weren't listening, the one with blade just literally cut through Dan in one swing, severing him in half and kicked his upper half at S T D, which he dodged. "I'm getting angry now!" Dan warned as if nothing had happened, just before he landed on the ground with a splash. The two began their fight once again, throwing punches and dodging them, this continued on for a minute. "Enough Dan yelled, making them collapse, clutching their heads in agony, while Dan stood where he was before, looking rather strange for some reason, while having his hands pointing at the two. "We've got more important things today then to see who'll win! Now get to your posts!" He yelled, letting his hands drop, making the two let go of their heads and looked at Dan, noticing that he looked strange and seeing why.

"Just so that you should know Dan, you're a little back to front." The one in the cloak said.

"What?" He said looking down and noticing that it was true, because as he looked down he saw his ass instead of his groin. "Ah, thank you, I didn't notice because I was a little too busy stopping you two." Dan said, grabbing his hips and twisting himself around to how he's suppose to look, with a sickening click. "There we are, now move out!" He ordered, and they walking in different directions.

Xxxxxxxxxx

Several hours have passed since then, and it was now late afternoon and the raining seemed to turn into a storm now, everyone that was assigned to the prisoner escort mission today was at the Hokage's office waiting for Mamoru and the prisoner. Everyone seemed to be a little anxious. Waiting for him, and wondering what Naruto and Hinata were saying sorry to each other of most of the day now, when anyone asked why they were saying sorry to each other, they both turned red and yelled. "N-Nothing!" Making everyone slightly curious as they both started there 'I'm very sorry.' Talk again, until Tsunade separated them to opposite ends of the rooms.

"So Sakura...I heard from Sai that you met a guy...and I want to hear everything about this guy." Ino says, very curious to know who this guy is that Sakura was 'dating' as Sai put it.

"Well...his name is Stad, he's the sweetest guy I've ever met, he's so handsome, funny and strangely dreamt eyes." Sakura smiles.

"'Strangely'? What does that mean?" Ino asks.

"Well...he has different coloured eyes." Sakura tells her.

"Really?" Ino asks.

"Yeah, one's blue and the other one's brown."

"Oh...anything else?" Ino asks.

"He's charming, a great listener, not to mention a great kisser." Sakura and Ino squealed together.

"Kami, it's like the academy all over again." Naruto argues.

"But at least she's happy." Lee sighs, not really talking to anyone, looking a little depressed.

"Wow, I would have thought Lee would be crying dramatically, or make a speech about getting Sakura's love still." Naruto whispered to Tenten.

"That's how bad it is, I really think that Lee's too heartbroken, and lost his enthusiastic self." Tenten whispered back. "Poor guy."

Just then, the door practically was smashed open with a soaking wet Mamoru stumbling in. "Woo, it really is raining cats and dogs out there! And I mean literally, I think I got hit in the head by a dog on the way here!"

"Oh, that may have been Karu, one of Akamaru's pups; Karu sure does love the rain." Kiba smirked, gaining a happy bark from Akamaru.

"We may have to stay awhile till the rain let's up a bit." Mamoru tells them. "Have you got any safe and secure places close by that we can place my large package?"

"Yes, we have a prison hold in this tower, just in case there are any trouble makers that need to be dealt with." Tsunade says, making a warning look at Naruto.

"That's good, it's just by the front door, can't miss it, so just place it inside that room." Mamoru tells them.

"No place is secure for that 'thing'." Noboru says.

Mamoru pulled out a dagger very quickly and held it only an inch from Noboru's throat. "I keep warning you boy, if your balls don't drop any time soon, then you'll never know if you're actually and man or a woman, cause I'm going to chop off whatever's there." He warned everyone wasn't sure how to react; the client was threatening his son.

"What kind of father threatens his own son?" Naruto yelled.

"That's how it is in my family, my grandfather was turned into a eunuch* by his father, when he got a woman pregnant, and that child was my bastard father." Mamoru says, gaining a few disturbed looks.

"What the hell is a eunuch?" Naruto asked.

"A eunuch is a man who had his genitals removed." Sakura tells him.

When he heard that, Naruto couldn't help but keep his hands near his balls. "What the fuck is wrong with your family?" Naruto asked.

"It's the family business, and besides, the woman my grandfather got pregnant was the soon to be married daughter of one of the lords of the lands around here, I can't remember which, but he disowned his daughter when he found out, and she went with my family." Mamoru tells them. "Now enough about my family history and get moving!"

Everyone gave Mamoru a strange look as they put their rain gear on and left the office to go outside to find this 'package' they had to bring in, when they got outside, they saw about three dozen guards surrounding a cart with a wrapped up package. "Is that the prisoner?" Kakashi asked.

"Yes, that's him, we had hired a couple of ninja to assist in stopping him, and they were the very best in their trade." Mamoru claimed.

"What did they specialise in?" Yamato asked.

"In sealing...I heard that you used a binding sealing jutsu during the war, if I'm correct?" Mamoru asked.

"That's right." Kakashi tells him.

"Well what we used was a more advanced version of that." Mamoru tells them.

"Advanced how?" Yamato asked.

"It stronger and it allows you to talk to the person inside it." Mamoru whispers the last part as he got close to his men. "Ok guy! We're taking a break until the weather lets up a bit! But don't get too comfy!" Mamoru yells, he then turned to the Shinobi. "Which one of you guys can carry stuff?" He asked.

Almost immediately, Guy sensei stood forward. "Me and my student Lee can carry that with only one hand, and to make it more difficult for us, we'll tie our feet together." Guy says, trying to make it a difficult workout, Lee however just walked forward and picked up the wrapped prisoner with both of his hands and walked to the main entrance to the Hokage's tower. "LEE! What has happened to you!" Guy cried dramatically.

Several minutes later, and the prisoner was inside the prison, with every Shinobi, Hokage, Mamoru and his brother and son standing outside. "Seeing as we're most likely going to be here for awhile...does anyone want to meet the most wanted killer in the known world?" Mamoru's brother, Takeshi smirked.

"Is that wise?" Tsunade asked.

"Relax; me and my brother have been doing it when the men weren't around while getting our ass's here, plus...I recall some of you not believing that this guy is that dangerous." Takeshi says. "Plus, this would be a great time to know your enemy."

"Come on Granma Tsunade! What could go wrong?" Naruto begged.

"Fine..." Tsunade sighed. "Since I am curious myself."

"Hey! Who wants to see the prisoner?" Naruto yells to the others.

"Shut up Naruto! I'm telling Tenten, Ino and Sai about Stad!" Sakura yells at him.

"Why is Sai listening?" Naruto asks.

"Because he's trying to be a good friend and listen to what I say." Sakura tells him.

"Alright then." Naruto replied.

Kiba and Shino step forward. "Like hell I'm missing a chance to see what the big deal is with this guy." Kiba says. "I bet he's more talk the action."

"I would also like to view the prisoner, because it will be a good opportunity to see what the enemy is like." Shino states.

"Very well then." Neji says. "Don't bother with Guy; he's too busy trying to boost Lee's feeling."

"What about you two?" Naruto asks Shikamaru and Choji.

"No way, too troublesome." Shikamaru says.

"No thanks, I'll keep Shikamaru company." Choji replies.

Naruto looks around and sees Hinata hiding behind her two teammates. "A-Are you coming as well Hinata?" Naruto asks her.

"Y-Yeah, I-I w-would l-like t-that." Hinata says while blushing.

Naruto looked around a bit more. "Where are Kakashi and Captain Yamato?" Naruto asks.

"They're already inside." Tsunade replies, opening the door.

When they all entered, they waited for both Mamoru and Takeshi to do whatever they had to do. "What's going on Lady Tsunade?" Kakashi asked.

"We're going to ask and see what the prisoner is like." She says.

"What am I sensing?" Naruto asked, slightly confused.

"You're probably sensing the stuff mixed in with the wrapping; we played it safe and put a ton of paper bombs, chakra prevention tags, paralysing tags and the very rare sedation tags." Mamoru tells him.

"Sedation tags? If he's got them covering him, then how long will it take to remove them so we can talk to him?" Tsunade asks.

"That's the thing, the sudation tags shut down the human part of your brain, but it leaves your primitive side awake, or in better terms, the animal side." Takeshi tells them. "Everyone's human side is more superior then the other, and because of that, it puts the person to sleep, his 'human' side however isn't more superior then the other."

"So are you telling us he's more animal then human?" Tsunade asked, gaining a nod from the men. "Then why would he talk to anyone, if he is capable, plus why use sudation tags if it's useless?"

"Well...he may be more animal then man, but he's a fucking smart animal, he likes to talk, to know his pray to sweeten the kill, he sometimes leaves them alive out of pityness, why kill something that can't harm you? As for your other question, if you had a killer like this, wouldn't you rather have the people near it feel safe, thinking the tags will stop him then to have no tags and make them pissing themselves?" Mamoru asks.

"He's got a point Lady Tsunade." Kakashi agrees. "Sometimes if everyone knew that the threat they know is still awake under their guard, then they wouldn't be able to concentrate on the other threats."

"Fair enough." Tsunade says. "How much longer?" Tsunade asks.

Mamoru just ignored her and knocked on three different locations on the wrapped prisoner. "There we are." He says stepping backwards and looked as some bandages moved around the head area, to form a small dark hole. "Wake up sleeping ugly! You've got some people that actually want to meet you!"

Some sniffing sounds could be heard from the dark hole, and a small growling could be heard soon afterwards. "I smell a Namikazi...wait, no...Smells more like an Uzumaki...tell me." A deep voice came from the hole, and then a pair of shining violet eyes could be seen from the dark, looking directly at Naruto. "Are you a child of Minato Namikaze, or an Uzumaki?"

"B-Both...what's it to you?" Naruto questioned.

"Ha! Minato Namikaze and I...were mortal enemies...back in my previous life...and the Uzumaki's and I go way back." He replies. "Does Minato Namikazi still live?"

"No...he isn't...he died protecting our village sixteen years ago." Naruto tells him, looking a little sad. "Why was you enemies with him?" Naruto demanded.

"He was the only one to one to give me a challenge, and defeat me...but with him gone...what am I without any challenge? What is War with no adversary?" He asked himself.

"You're a fucking murderer! That's what you are!" Takeshi yelled.

"Perhaps...perhaps not, but I need a challenge, and to me, the sins of the father passes down to the son." He looks at Naruto. "And I hope you're a challenge."

"Whatever." Naruto says, while most people looked confused at what the prisoner said. 'The sins of the 'father' passes down to the son.'

Another sniff could be heard, but this time, more excited. "What's that smell?" He asks, sniffing once again, his eyes settled on Hinata, making her nervous. "Your sent...so pure...like the day you were born...spiritually...and physically...like Kiyomi..." He whispered the last part, and then Mamoru shined a torch to his face, causing him to cry in pain.

"That's enough of that." Mamoru tells him, and because of the torch, everyone could see his face, or what little they could see, because all they could see was dirty, bloody hair, it's as if he never shaved a day in his life.

"Was he complementing Hinata or flirting with her?" Kiba asked.

"I've no idea." Naruto says, trying to shield her from the man, and then Mamoru stopped shinning his torch at the prisoner, making the hole dark again.

A few seconds passed until a large amount of sniffing came from the prisoner again. "Wait...I smell someone familiar." He said, looking straight at Kakashi. "Just before the Third Shinobi War, you were with two others and Minato Namikazi...yes, you're the one I nearly tore in half." He laughed.

Everyone was confused by what the prisoner was saying, some turned to ask Kakashi what he was talking about, but what they saw was the last thing they expected, Kakashi was terrified, actually shivering terrified. "T-That's impossible...my sensei, Minato killed you!"

"Not initially, he mortally wounded me, but do you remember an unconscious woman in my grip once the battle was over?" He asked.

Kakashi thought for a few seconds. "Y-Yes." He answered.

"I used a sole transfer Jutsu upon her unborn child." He laughed, making everyone's eyes widen in horror.

"S-She was pregnant?"

"When was this?" Tsunade asked Kakashi.

"W-When I w-was nine y-years old." Kakashi replied.

"Wait, then that would make this guy...twenty at least!" Kiba yelled.

"We of the Ikari clan can bread warriors, so we age at a quicker pace so that we can fight sooner." The prisoner laughed.

But before anyone could ask any more questions, the door swung open and Noboru hurried in. "Father, the rains let up a bit." He told him.

"Alright then, time to get moving!" Mamoru yells, then tapping three different parts of the binding, making the hole seal and stopping the laughter. "Come on! Carry him to the cart before the rain decides to get hard again." With this, Choji hurried through the door and picked up the wrapped prisoner and went outside quickly; with everyone following him but the Hokage.

"There we are." Choji says, placing it in the cart.

"Let's get moving!" Takeshi yells, getting on the cart and having the horses pull it.

They all barely managed to get far away from the Hokage's tower before an ANBU guard appeared in front of them. "Wait! It's not safe in the village at the moment!" He yells.

"Why?" Yamato asks.

"It's complete havoc in the village, we're not too sure by what though, people are panicking!" The ANBU replies.

"What! Team Guy, I want to go around and help evacuate any civilians to the emergency shelters!" Kakashi ordered.

"We'll be done before you know it." Guy answers. "Team Guy! Disperse and help any civilian you can find!" Gaining a nod from them all of them, before disappearing.

"Shino, Kiba and Hinata, I want you to leave and see if you can find or clear a path for us."

"Right." The three said simultaneously, the disappearing.

The ANBU pressed his hand to his earpiece for a second. "I just got word that there seems to be three enemies heading in this direction from the East, South and West." The ANBU yelled.

"So that leaves North open? Come on everyone! We're heading that way anyway!" Takeshi yells, just then, they all started hearing music.

"Am I hearing Music?" Mamoru asked.

The ANBU suddenly dropped to his knees. "Are you alright?" Sakura called out to him, but then his head was severed by what seemed to be nothing, and two of the guards cried out in pain and fell to the floor with blood spurting from them.

"What's going on!" Noboru cried, the rain then let up a bit more and they could see a man in the distance, balancing on one leg in the sitting position with a large object on his lap.

"Me and my brother block the North, any volunteers to try their luck against us?" Someone says in the group of guards, they all turned to see a man in sunglasses, a purple kimono and a matching fedora.

* * *

><p>*Eunuch definition: A castrated man (whose genitals have been removed)<p>

Sleepless D: And we're beck to the same place again, I won't be able to to this for awhile, but I'll try to work on it. Peace out.


	5. Chapter 5

Sleepless D: It's been awhile...a long while...I know it's over ¼ of a year...anyway, I decided I might as well update this story, but I probably won't be able to update this any time soon and the form of writing may be very different compared to how I used to write. if there are some that may have noticed, I've updated most of my other stories since today in England it's the 22nd and I'm now 19, that's my gift to all of you even though it'll probably say 21st on the update. Peace out.

* * *

><p>The rain was still pouring hard and now blood rained down in the middle of the Hidden Leaf village where it was supposed to be an easy escort of a highly dangerous killer. But the village has been infiltrated, coming from the North, East, South and West; they thought they were safe going North but that was until they were suddenly attacked by an elderly looking man in a purple kimono and a matching fedora and another man in the distance. The one in the middle, attacking the large group of guards was Gon; he was managing to break many bones and weapons as they tried to kill him, he landed a powerful punch to a man and was sent flying away and he quickly slashed is cat like claws against another guard's face, making him cry in pain. The ones at the front where they were marching were panicking because they were being sliced and cut to pieces by something they couldn't see but were using arrows to attack the second man Gin.<p>

Gin tilted his head as he managed to hear the arrows coming towards him and quickly brushed his fingers against the strings of the over sized Guzheng, making the arrows snap or sliced in half because of it. No one was managing to land an attack since they were too grouped together, making it impossible to use Jutsu's and accidently hitting each other with weapons when they tried to kill Gon.

"Everyone take cover!" Kakashi ordered, knowing this was going to be a blood bath if they didn't take cover and split from each other, everyone that was capable of running quickly ran and hid in the alleyways and some even smashed through the windows to the buildings to escape. Kakashi, Shikamaru and a few guards that were too scared to run for the buildings hid behind the cart with the sealed prisoner. Kakashi cursed as he looked around to see several dead guards and a few wounded. Still trying to escape but were cut down by Gin's attack, he looked at the front and saw that the horses were already dead and knew this will be tricky.

"Man...this is a drag...what the hell do we do?" Shikamaru asked Kakashi, managing to pull a wounded woman near the cart behind it and let the others try and patch him up.

"I don't know..." Kakashi says, looking around the cart to see Gon finish off the remaining wounded as he walked towards Gin. "We can assume that he is a TaiJutsu user, which makes him easy for me to fight..." Kakashi says before looking at the other one through the rain. "That one on the other hand is either using GenJutsu to hide the real attacks...or a form of NinJutsu that I haven't seen." Kakashi says, informing them of what he had gathered but hated that this many people died under his watch.

"Man, this could be troublesome...any ideas on which?" Shikamaru asked, seeing that the others have managed to patch the wounded woman and were making sure she'll live.

"I think I'll have to make an experiment." Kakashi says while pulling up his headband to show his Sharingan and performed a hand sign. "Shadow Clone Jutsu!" He yells and four Shadow Clones appeared out of smoke.

The four clones ran out of cover, two charging at Gin while the others charge at the closest Gon, Gin tilted his head and started playing his deadly melody as he brushed his nails against the strings. The two clones charging at him were sliced in two while the ones charging at Gon looked at the attacker; one tried to dodge in the hopes to escape but didn't make it. The other one on the other hand saw with his Sharingan eye a few rain drops being sliced in half and quickly ducked under where the attack was coming from, he heard a tearing and saw the his jacket was torn but he was still active. Gin tilted his head as he managed to hear the tearing from that distant and brushed his fingers against the stings, soon managing to hit Kakashi's clone.

"It's NinJutsu...or at least I assume." Kakashi says, gaining the information from the clones.

"You assume?" Shikamaru asked.

"I managed to see something and my Sharingan couldn't see the attack, so it isn't GenJutsu since I can see through it." Kakashi says. "Use your Shadow Possession Jutsu to immobilize them." Kakashi ordered Shikamaru.

"Consider it done-" Shikamaru began, but a whirling sound was heard and a part of the cart was sliced of, soon followed by Shikamaru getting a deep cut in his arm and one of the guards dropping to his knees and his head nearly sliced off with the exception of a bit of skin.

"Holy shit! They can curve their attacks!" One of the guards yells.

"I'm getting the fuck out of here!" Another yells and was about to run but was held back by his companions.

"You'll get killed!" They yelled.

"Shit! That hurt like a troublesome piece of shit!" He yelled in pain and anger.

As the some of the guard made sure the scared one didn't run away, the others tried to bandage Shikamaru up. "I wonder..." Kakashi says aloud.

"What?" The wounded guard asked.

"Pass me your sword." Kakashi told her, the wounded guard raised an eyebrow but complied.

"What are you planning?" Shikamaru asked, gritting his teeth in pain.

"I'm checking to see whether or not my hunch is correct." Kakashi tells them taking a glance around the cart to see Gon standing beside his brother; he took a deep breath as he readied himself.

"You're not going to do what I think you're going to do right?" One of the guards asked, this made Kakashi chuckle a bit. "We can't even see the attacks!"

"I can, although it is hard to and if I'm right...I can just block them." He says and jumps out from the protection of the cart and took a defensive stance with the sword and on cue, he could hear and see the attacks, two blade like objects heading straight towards him. He didn't move as he waited for them to come closer, he arched his blade slightly to where the first one was going to hit and was soon heard by a metal clang, his eyes widened and quickly moved the sword in the other attacks path and another metal clang was heard. Gin turned his head when he heard the clang, he kicked his instrument into the air and Gon quickly stood next to him and they were both sitting down on one leg and their instrument landed on their laps. They started playing a lovely and yet deadly melody and sent several attacks towards Kakashi, in which he deflected each of them four more times before quickly diving back behind the cart and heard the sound of stone being cut from the attacks hitting the ground. "Just as I thought, their attacks are like them throwing swords with great accuracy...the hard thing is that you can hardly see them." Kakashi says.

"So? We couldn't see shit and we still need to get the hell out of here! Otherwise we're fucked!" A guard yelled, trying not to have a breakdown by seeing many of his companions dead.

"You may be able to block the attacks...but they're still sharp enough to cut through stuff, look at your blade Kakashi." Shikamaru says, still gritting his teeth from the pain in his arm and wishing that either Ino or Sakura was here right now, Everyone looked at Kakashi's blade and saw six chips on it. "One more attack and that would've shattered."

"Very observant Shikamaru, that's why I had to dodge those last attacks." Kakashi chucked as he handed the damaged sword to the wounded woman who looked a little annoyed by the damaged sword.

"Hey...Kakashi..." Shikamaru calls while smirking a little, Kakashi turned to him. "Think they can deflect attacks?" He asked.

"Yes, they can...why?" Kakashi asked, wondering what he was thinking.

"You think they can deflect this?" He asked, pointing at the prisoner's cart and chuckled slightly before gritting his teeth.

Kakashi raised an eyebrow but also smirked shortly after. "I'm not sure, but I think it'll be worth it to find out." Kakashi says. "Do you think you can carry this?" Kakashi asked the remaining guards, pointing at the sealed prisoner.

"...Um...Yeah, I think so?" One of the guards says, gaining nods from the rest.

"Good..." Kakashi says as he removed the prisoner from the back, he caught a glimpse of what looked like a person behind where the prisoner was making him turned quickly but saw nothing; he shrugged it off and passed the sealed prisoner to the others. "Get ready now." Kakashi says, the guards held the prisoner and the wounded to make a quick escape. "Gate of Opening! Open!" Kakashi yells, opening the first of the Eight Inner Gates, he lifts the cart easily and launches it towards the two assailants.

The two heard and saw this coming, they quickly lifted their instrument and jumped high into the air backwards and vanished behind the building behind them. Kakashi saw this and was about to pursue but heard screaming from behind him, he turned to see all those that were still alive a few seconds ago laying dead on the ground, with the exception of Shikamaru who was holding his abdomen as it bled. He looked at the assailant who was in a gray rain coat and a blade sticking out of the sleeve a few inches away from Shikamaru's face, Kakashi then noticed that the person was holding the sealed prisoner over the shoulder.

"Let it rain blood." The person whispered and pulled the blade back to stab it into Shikamaru's face; Kakashi was quickly trying to come up with a plan until he saw something large was coming towards them. A large shadow surrounded Shikamaru and the new comer; the cloaked person noticed the shadow and looked up to see Choji using Super Expansion Jutsu and sent his fist towards them. Shikamaru took the chance to role away to safety while the cloaked person was distracted, the cloaked person threw the sealed prisoner away as the fist smashed into the ground where they were. After a split second, Choji raised his fist and cursed in pain as he held his hand, he looked down and stared in disbelief as the cloaked person rose with several blades sticking out of the body. "Is that all you've got?" The person asked, acting like nothing happened.

Naruto jumped out of his hiding place and charged full speed towards the bladed person with a full Rasengan in his hand, when he was only a few feet away from the person. "Rasen-" He began but stopped when a foot collided into his face, causing him to fly backwards and smashed through a building. Kakashi's eyes widened in surprise as a second cloaked person literally appeared out of nowhere with his foot extended, everyone that was watching didn't even see him appear.

"Naruto!" Kakashi yelled, worried about his student.

"What took you so long S T D?" The one covered in blades asked in a not really bothered voice.

The person was coughing hard. "Oh you know...but I'd focus on the big guy right now." The second person says while pointing behind the bladed one, the person turned to see Choji's giant foot coming straight towards them. The foot connected and the bladed person and was sent flying through several building, the second person was a few feet away from his original place but coughing harder than before. "I told you!" He yelled before coughing harder.

"S T D? So was the other one in the cloak Dan?" Kakashi thought to himself.

"K-Kakashi...I-I think I've b-been poisoned." Shikamaru grunts as he managed to get to Kakashi.

"Damn it! Sakura! Shikamaru's been poisoned!" Kakashi called out.

"Okay Kakashi Sensei!" Sakura yelled as she rushed over to the poisoned Shikamaru and went back to her original hiding place.

Naruto smashed through the ruined house he was sent into and he looked pissed. "Alright! Who kicked me!" He yelled in anger.

"That would be me mate!" S T D yelled while spitting out blood from his mouth, Choji smashed his foot down at S T D and smirked, but stared in shock as S T D was a few feet away from his foot as S T D started coughing again.

Naruto went into Nine Tailed Chakra Mode and charged at S T D, attacking him in every direction you can think of but S T D was dodging every attack yet bleeding a little every time he dodged the fast attacks as if he knew what move he was going to do next.

Choji all of a sudden reverted back to his original size and collapsed to his knees. "W-Why can't I f-feel my b-" He began to ask but fell unconscious.

"Choji!" Kakashi calls before jumping over to check on him, he checked his pulse quickly. "Still alive..." He says before picking him up to take him over to where Ino was hiding.

Ino rushed out and quickly took Choji out of Kakashi's hands to check on him. "Hold on Choji!" Ino yells as she began using her Healing Jutsu on him. "I think he's been poisoned...but when?" Ino asked.

"Back when he punched that guy, he must've had his blades poisoned before Choji attacked him." Kakashi say, Yamato soon appeared behind Kakashi. "Yamato, where were you? He asked.

"Sai and I went in pursuit with the first two assailants, but Sai and I got separated somehow, I assume he's still in pursuit of them. The enemy seemed to be going around either making a surprise attack or retaking the prisoner and I came to inform you." Yamato informs him.

Xxx

Over to Sakura, she had just managed to heal Shikamaru. "There, I managed to remove most of the poison." She told him.

"Man, what a drag being saved by a woman." Shikamaru complained, gaining a few chuckles from the other guards and Takeshi.

"What did you say!" Sakura yelled threateningly.

"He said that he shouldn't be saved by a woman." Takeshi chuckles.

"We're going to die! We're going to die!" Noboru continued to cry over and over again.

"No we're not you pussy!" Takeshi yells.

"Now I wouldn't say that." A voice says at the other end of the alley, they jumped by the sudden voice and looked to see the two elderly men sitting on nothing with their instrument on their laps.

"Ah shit..." Takeshi says and a few painful seconds passed. "I'm not going down without a fight!" Takeshi yells and charges.

Shikamaru saw that they were about to attack and quickly kicked Sakura behind a dumpster next to Noboru who was panicking even more, Shikamaru quickly dived behind a metal dustbin before a high-pitched note from the Guzheng came. Several screams of agony and soon to be death cries came and a large amount of blood painted the alley and part of the street outside.

Xxx

"What the hell?" Kakashi and Yamato yell while a slightly shocked Ino stared in disbelief as they see a large amount of blood shoot out of the alley that Shikamaru and Sakura were in.

"Oh no...Sakura and Shikamaru were in that alley!" Kakashi panics. "Yamato! Protect Ino! She may be our last Medical ninja!" Kakashi orders but hoping that it isn't true.

"Y-Yes Kakashi-Sempai." Yamato says.

Kakashi rushed out into the street towards where Sakura would be, trying to avoid the fight Naruto and S T D were having. Naruto kept on trying to hit the cloaked person but he failed every time and S T D was managing to counter most of the attacks, he wasn't strong enough to do bad damage but it still hurt and in was annoying the hell out of Naruto since he hasn't laid one punch. Naruto went drastic and started to perform the Tailed Beast bomb, knowing even if he did miss, he'd do some damage one way or another.

S T D quickly whispered something and all Naruto caught was "-Disruption!" And he vanished, making Naruto surprised as he hit the ground and caused an explosion that blocked his vision. S T D appeared before Kakashi coughing hard, this surprised Kakashi very much because he seemed to appear out of nowhere, almost like how Tobi did but quicker. "...Come on gramps...let's see what you've got!" S T D yelled.

Naruto jumped out of the smoke and was about to land a punch on S T D since he could feel his emotions of pain and anger, but S T D dodged once again. "Aw come on!" Naruto yells in anger as he and now Kakashi started fighting S T D.

Xxx

Shikamaru breathed heavily as he saw Sakura trying not to panic and do something stupid, Noboru on the other hand has gone into shock by the blood and possibly the thought that his Uncle is dead. Every one of them has seen death but not this close and witnessing several people dying at once with no hope whatsoever of a fighting chance, and to be covered by all this blood. 'Think Shikamaru think!' He ordered himself; he peeked around the much damaged dustbin to see them still sitting there. 'Can't use Shadow possession without them noticing, but it'll take too long to hide it before they attack again.' He tries to think as he hides again, he then heard fighting going on, he looked over to see Sai engaging the musicians with his Super Beasts. 'Now's my chance!' He says to himself and activated his family's Jutsu.

The two musicians easily dispatched of Sai's Super Beasts and managed to knock him out before they were caught in Shikamaru's Jutsu and couldn't move anymore. "What is this?" Gon asked.

"Shadow Possession Jutsu success." Shikamaru smirks as he stood up, also making them stand and dropping their instrument on the ground, Shikamaru saw this and smirked. "I've never been one for music you know?" He asks as he raised his foot, making them do so also but theirs hovered over the Guzheng.

"Don't you dare!" Gon yelled but he dropped his foot and smashed their instrument.

"You're going to die by my hands!" Gin yelled in absolute anger.

"You won't get a chance to." Shikamaru tells them and starts activating his Stranglehold Jutsu to finish them off. "Sakura, you better go check on Sai to make sure he's okay." Shikamaru says.

Soon after he said that, the wall behind Sakura exploded, making Shikamaru cover his eyes and drop his Jutsu, he opened his eyes again to see the first cloaked person that Choji kicked emerge from the smoke and grabbed Sakura from behind. Noboru saw this and stood quickly but the person raised their arm towards him and a small explosion was heard, Noboru felt a pain in his chest and looked down to see a needle sticking out of his armour and pulled it out. "What was that supposed..." Noboru began but felt light headed before his body gave out on him and collapsed.

Shikamaru cursed and looked at the cloaked person, or what remained of the cloak, it was torn in several places to show leather straps with metal attached to it and the person's head was still covered. "Hmm...Now I see what's so special...you've got a nice piece of meat have you?" The person chuckled whilst grabbing hold of Sakura's arse. "You're not too bad yourself." The person then smirked at Shikamaru.

"Two Lion Fists!" Someone yelled, this made the cloaked person turn to see who said that but only got a glimpse of a woman before being hit in the head and making it feel as though several holes were drilled in it and go fucked by several people before a snapping sound came from the person's neck and was sent flying away.

"Fang over Fang!" A voice can and two violent spinning objects came down on the person in mid air and smashed into the ground, creating a small crater. A person and a large dog jumped over to Sakura. "Ha! That was almost too easy!" Kiba yelled, gaining an agreeing bark from Akamaru.

"Where were you guys!" Sakura yelled as she checked on Noboru, still pissed off that someone grabbed her arse. 'Just a paralysing poison, nothing to worry about.' She says to herself.

"We were a short while away, we came as soon as we saw Choji attacking someone so we came immediately." Shino tells her and carefully placing Sai next to Sakura, they looked to see the two elderly men had not moved yet.

Sounds started coming from the crater that Kiba and Akamaru caused, they looked to see the person wobbling and shacking as the person stood up. "What the fuck! Hey dude! You're supposed to be dead!" Kiba tells the person like he was stating a fact.

S T D jumped away from Naruto and Kakashi and was laughing his head off as he leaked blood. "Ha! I told you Kim! You always did look like a man!" He yelled but was soon reengaged into fighting Kakashi and Naruto.

"What! He's a she!" Sakura yelled, looking at Kim as she managed to stand straight, she twisted he neck violently to the left with a sickening click, she did the same with the other side before moving her head a little to make sure it's straight and dropped the cloak at the same time.

Kim looked at her attackers and they saw a woman about the same age as them, maybe a couple of years older, she had very short brown hair and emotionless green eyes. She was wearing black combat trousers, a white tank top with bandages underneath to cover her breasts, she had leather straps around her body with metal attached to them and a metal mechanism around her wrists. 'That explains the blades.' Shikamaru says to himself.

"You are all going to die here." Kim says and was about to attack.

"Kim!" Someone yelled, making everyone stop and look, they saw another person in a cloak but with his hood down showing a bald, yellow eyed teenage boy with a smirk on his face. "Open War up so we can leave this place, we've got schedules to keep." He orders.

"Can't I just kill these people here?" Kim asked in a toneless voice.

"Don't try me Famine!" The teen yells, his eyes getting darker and his head turning more skull like.

"...Very well Lord Dan." Kim bowed before charging towards the sealed prisoner who was down the street now.

"Don't let her free him!" Shikamaru yelled, this caused Gin and Gon to charge, but Shino made a wall of parasitic wall to stop their charge. Everyone else but Shino making sure that they don't get through and attack Sakura, who was treating Sai and Noboru, charged at Kim.

Dan appeared between them and Kim, he quickly grabbed Kiba by the neck and Akamaru before they could react and caused them both to howl in pain and collapse unconscious, Dan then grabbed Hinata by her coat. "Now we've met officially for the second time, I told you to run for your life!" he whispered, then throwing her with enough force to send her flying down the street behind a building.

Hinata managed to land on her feet easily enough and was about to go help them but her body started hurting. 'I need to protect Naruto-Kun!' She yells to herself.

'**If you do, Naruto will die!'** The voice inside her head tells her.

'But I need to save him!' Hinata protested.

'**And if you do, he'll die...all you can do is stay here and hide until it's over!'** The voice yelled.

Hinata had tears in her eyes. "I-I'll try..." She whispers

Xxx

Dan stood before Shikamaru and smirked like he always did. "Not what will you do?" Dan asked before charging at Shikamaru.

Naruto and Kakashi stopped their battle with S T D and were about to stop Kim, but S T D tackled the two of them, making them curse and finally managing to hit S T D as they tried to stop the woman. S T D didn't let go as his body and face were pummelled. "Space Time Disruption!" S T D yelled and the three vanished, making those that were just watching stare in disbelief.

Kim got to her target and a large blade show out of her wrist. "Get away from my payday!" Someone yelled, Kim turned her head slightly and saw Mamoru with his blade drawn, ready to attack if she did anything. "You free him and you and him go sky high." He smirked.

Kim just chuckled as she sliced the sealed prisoner in half, causing a large explosion that sent Kim and Mamoru flying several feet away.

A small fire was caused by the explosion but it was dying away by the rain, soon a dark figure stood in the middle of it, making all the surviving guards horrified and Shikamaru look nervous as the figure walked out of the fire. Jackie Iraki stood out of it with most of his hair singed and clothes burnt while his shiny violet eyes stood out the most, he looked around and saw the bodies of all those that died while Dan walked up to him. "Ah War, long time no see my oldest...acquaintance." He says as he stood only a few feet away from the tall man. "Now that you're free, I recommended that we escape as soon as possible." Dan grins, Jackie just stared at him and raised his fist and pulled it away. "...Don't you dare!" Dan yelled but Jackie severed his head and sent it flying into a building and flew back towards Dan's body as he collapsed.

Just then, S T D appeared with Naruto and Kakashi, in the same place as they were a few minutes ago. "What the hell just happened?" Naruto asked, looking confused as S T D collapsed and coughed up a pint of blood, everyone felt scared as they all saw Jackie sever his companion's head without thinking about it.

Shino appeared behind Shikamaru while Sakura looked around the corner to see what's going on while making sure Sai and Noboru was safe. Yamato appeared from his hiding place as Ino did the same as Sakura, Gin and Gon appeared on top of a roof nearby and observed/ heard what was going on. "Did he just kill his comrade?" Shikamaru asks, having Kakashi and Naruto see the severed body of Dan.

"For fuck sake War! It hurts when you do that!" Dan yelled, getting up with his head back in its place, and shocking almost everyone at the time.

"How the hell are you alive?" Naruto yells since one second he doesn't have a head and he took his eyes off him for a second and now he's alive.

Dan turned to look at her and laughed. "Tell me...how can you bring death to someone, if that someone is death himself?"

* * *

><p>Sleepless D: I know I won't get to the next chapter for awhile but I really hope that people start reading this again and review, because I really want some popularity with this story. Peace out.<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

Sleepless D: Here we are and I think I'll try and start updating this baby more so I can hopefully get it out of the way sooner, I hope you all enjoy it and if I keep it up...there'll actually be scenes that haven't been read! Just need to pass chapter 8 and I'll be doing something new, so back to the story. Peace out.

* * *

><p>The rain had lightened up a bit but the rain washed away the large amount of blood from the ruined street littered with bodies in the middle of the Hidden Leaf village. Two people stood in the middle of the ruined street, surrounded by others who weren't sure whether to run for their lives or try and defeat them, Dan rolled his neck and heard it click. "Now then, then now...then...should we leave? I believe so...come War! We've got a lot of things to do, mainly keeping you away from humans." Dan says as he began walking away.<p>

"Ow...Did anyone see what his me because it fucking hurt." Kim says, rubbing her shorter hair that was burnt away by the explosion, she cursed in pain as she moved her burnt skin that was mostly protected by the leather straps.

"Dan chuckled and turned to his taller companion who hadn't moved as he was staring at Naruto, he raised his hand and pointed at Naruto with a grin. "I wish to fight him." He said, letting off a lot of bloodlust that could chock normal people.

Dan looked to see him pointing at Naruto and was now looking worried; his head slowly became more skeletal as he looked angry now. "War! We're not here to fight! We were here to get you out and now follow my orders!" Dan yelled, not liking the way it was going.

War smirked and failed to listen to Dan and charged towards Naruto at surprising speed, he accidently or purposely smashed his leg against Kim's head, making her lose conscious by the blow. He tackled Naruto with such force that he caused the area around them to explode by the force, he and Naruto shot out of the smoke with Jackie still holding him as they smashed through a building that was followed by another and kept moving. Kakashi had managed to dodge all that but S T D was hit and skidded across the floor and stopped near Kakashi unconscious.

"Naruto!" Kakashi yelled, fearing his student's life and was about to go after him.

"Don't bother!" Dan yelled, annoyed that War didn't listen. "As of this moment...Naruto will win that fight!" Dan tells them while rubbing the back of his neck in annoyance.

"And how will we know that? For all we know, Naruto will need all the help he'll need." Yamato says, wanting to help.

"Because unlike that Naruto fellow, Jackie is weak, wounded and not fresh to the battle field, I'm sure you can put the pieces together." Dan says as he picked up Kim, carefully making sure he didn't touch her skin.

"It's fucking true!" Mamoru yelled in pain, curling up into a ball as most of his skin was burnt and the hot metal rapidly cool down around his body didn't help. "That's how my family was able to take him!" He cried.

"Father!" Noboru yelled, feeling the poison slowly leave his body as Sakura tried to remove it, he tried to get up but Sakura held him down.

"Don't move! Otherwise you'll worsen it then it already is!" She yelled at him.

Dan chuckled as he pointed at Mamoru, Gon jumped down with his hand on his brother's shoulder to guide him and landed next to Mamoru. He picked him up and cursed as the metal was still hot but quickly jumped to Dan's side and looked around to make sure no one tried anything stupid. "I think we've gotten to a snag in the plan." Gon says, knowing that Dan would be the only one capable to fight well since he and his brother's weapon/instrument was destroyed and soon glared at Shikamaru.

Kakashi cursed as he took a step back and trod on something hard and groaned in pain, he looked down and saw S T D laying there and was starting to come around, Kakashi smirked. 'I nearly forgot about him.' He smirked and quickly picked him up by the collar of his cloak. "Hey!" Kakashi yelled, gaining all their attention. "Hand over Mamoru! Otherwise your companion here dies!" Kakashi yelled as he began charging up a Chidori.

Suddenly the ground and houses started shaking violently as if an earthquake was happening, the remaining guards jumped out of the houses and alleyways to escape objects and buildings falling on them. "What is this?" Ino yelled.

"It's not an earthquake, how do I know you ask? Because my insects wasn't acting strangely like all animals do before an earthquake." Shino says, but his beetles started acting strange as they felt a horrifying amount of chakra escape somewhere.

Dan examined the area and couldn't decide whether to chuckle or get annoyed; he soon looked at Kakashi who was very close to a fully charged Chidori. "Keep him; he's always wanted more time off." Dan says. "S T D!" He called; the said man looked up in pain and looked at Dan. "You wanted freedom! Then have it! You are free from your debt!" He yells and performs a hand sign. "Let's see how you try and live a mortal life without me!" He chuckled.

S T D took a deep breath as if he just died and came back to life. "I...I'm free?" S T D asked, feeling a confusing sensation surround his body, almost a cross between total happiness and absolute pain. "I'm free!" He cheered in pain but was soon coughing up blood. "Ow...I've got a concussion..." He says in pain and coughs again. "Ow...my kidney!" He complains. "...My lungs..." And he continued the large list of organs he felt pain in.

"Kakashi...I've got a bad feeling..." Yamato says.

"Yeah...I know what you mean." Kakashi says, not sure if he was joking or if they'll be able to get their client back.

Xxx

A few minutes ago, back to when Jackie tackled Naruto, they smashed through their 12th house and was still going strong as the two delivered punches at each other as they moved, Naruto managed to deliver a punch into Jackie's jaw but that just made him angry. "You're going to suffer twice the amount of pain your family has ever done to me Namikaze!" Jackie yelled, sounding like a demon as he smashed a fist into Naruto's fiery stomach. (He's still in Kyuubi Mode)

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki! Believe it!" Naruto yelled and sent a chakra foot from his leg and smashed it against Jackie's, he lost his footing and they were both in midair as they smashed through even more houses. He wriggled out of his grasp and quickly switched around but Naruto smashed Jackie's head against the ground as they kept moving, causing a long trail behind them, as Naruto did that, he looked around and knew where they were. 'Great, there's a training field nearby, at least that'll cause less damage to the buildings and the surrounding area.' He says to himself, he let go of Jackie and jumped of him quickly as his head smashed into a lamppost, causing it to bend badly.

Naruto went towards the training field as he heard a violent and pissed off roar from where Jackie was and knew that he was following. "You can't run Namikaze!" Jackie yelled in anger, still sounding like a demon.

Naruto looked back and saw that Jackie's face was bleeding badly but he didn't care since his main target was Naruto, after a few seconds they reached the training ground. 'I may only have one shot.' Naruto thought and quickly performed a normal Rasengan with chakra arms in his right palm and quickly twisted around to slam it against Jackie.

Jackie's eyes widened as he saw Naruto's attack but smirked as he dodged it and something small and black appeared behind him and shot towards the Rasengan and connected. This caused the Rasengan to explode and Naruto cursed in pain as he felt the Rasengan explode and damaged his hand by the force.

Jackie landed several feet away from Naruto and looked towards him as Naruto looked back and stared in confusion. Behind Jackie two tentacle things that are completely black waved around as one tried to repair the damage it received for destroying a Rasengan. "What are they?" Naruto wondered as he saw them lower and reached his backside and started swishing like tails as his body seemed to be surrounded in a black aura.

"**You're going to die."** Jackie grinned as his wounds slowly healed. **"Don't bother running."** Jackie said as he walked toward him.

"I wasn't planning on it." Naruto smirked, feeling a strange sensation, as if his chakra is being pulled.

"**Naruto!" **Kyuubi's voice was heard inside of his head.

'Hey, I haven't heard you in awhile.' Naruto said, wondering why he couldn't speak to him for this long.

"**Now is not the time Kit! My chakra is feeling weaker as we continue to fight!"** Kyuubi informed him, making him look interested. **"And his chakra feels familiar...almost as if I know it!"** He yelled.

'Shame, I was looking forward to fighting this guy.' Naruto says, forming a Tailed Beast Rasengan in his right hand.

Jackie stopped and grinned at the sight and began to laugh. **"Let's see whose is more superior then!"** Jackie yelled and held out his left hand as the two black tentacles/tails started swishing around that hand and formed a black ball similar to Naruto's.

"What the..." Naruto said in confusion.

"**Naruto! I don't know how but that seems to have the same equivalent as a Tailed Beast Ball!"** Kyuubi yelled, slightly shocked by this fact.

'Well...just about half of my power should be more than enough to wipe him out.' Naruto says to the Kyuubi.

"**Yes, but you should kill this mortal now! His strength seems to be increasing and I believe he's nearly as powerful as us!"** Kyuubi tells him.

"Sure thing Kurama." Naruto says the Kyuubi's name with a smirk and charged, Jackie smirked as the tails went to his right hand and produced a miniature version of his attack and aimed his hand at Naruto.

His eyes widened and he jumped high, Jackie continued to aim and roared as the small ball shot towards Naruto, he used a chakra arm towards a different direction and pulled himself out of the way. The ball missed him my mere inches and it continued towards the rainy sky, Naruto landed and shot towards Jackie and pulled his Tailed Beast Rasengan hand back, Jackie shot forward with his attack hand pulled back as well. "Rasengan!" Naruto yelled and shot his hand forward.

"**Reaper Sage Ball!"** Jackie yells and his attack collided with Naruto's attack, as soon as the attacks connected, a large explosion happened that managed to shake the entire village and vaporised the entire Training ground.

After a few second, within the smoke a voice was heard. "Fuck!" Naruto yelled, feeling that his right arm was pointing somewhere it shouldn't. "I definitely broke my fucking arm!" Naruto yelled.

The smoke quickly cleared and a large crater, Naruto was back to his original form as he held his broken arm in pain. Naruto soon looked to see Jackie as wounded as he previously was slowly stand up from nearby, holding his left arm which was in worse condition than his arm and knew that he won't be fighting any time soon. "You won this fight...but I won't be killed that easily." Jackie smirked but cursed in pain as he quickly bolted back towards the group they left behind.

"Get back here!" Naruto yelled, making a weaker version of Kyuubi mode as he quickly followed, they were having difficultly trying to move but managed to get back to the others. Jackie landed near Dan and the others while Naruto landed near Kakashi and the rest who were surprised that they came back this quickly.

"I told you to listen War; I told you not to fight and was that good enough for you? No! You had to go and fight the Nine Tailed Fox's container that currently more powerful for you!" Dan yelled. "But what's done is done...we better get the fuck out of here!" He orders and the group of enemies apart from S T D who was still held prisoner by Kakashi rushed away with Kim and Mamoru.

"Get back here!" Naruto yelled and was about to charge but Yamato grabbed hold of his shoulder and held him in place.

"No Naruto, we're not going to follow them." Yamato says.

"Why aren't we going after them?" Naruto yelled.

"Because you've got a broken arm, we're very low in numbers and they've got prisoners." Kakashi said, dropping the weak S T D who landed on his face.

"Yes, do you think that the numbers we have would be enough when you were our trump card but now..." Yamato says, not needing to say any more. "We can stay here and try and follow them after everyone is safe."

"Yeah, plus you've got a prisoner." S T D says in pain, making them all look at him.

"What? Isn't he friends with the people that attacked us?" Naruto asked, reverting back to normal Naruto.

"Friends! They are not my friends! I wouldn't give two shits about them!" S T D yelled, angry by them thinking that and cringed in pain because of it. "Bt I'm free now...I don't have to deal with this shit anymore..." S T D say, sounding happy and exhausted.

"Free?" Naruto asked from being confused by what he said.

"Yeah...Their leader said something about freeing him from his debt." Shikamaru said, sitting down on the wet floor from exhaustion.

"What kind of debt?" Naruto asked in curiosity.

"A life debt...I owed my life to my true master...and then he was gone..." S T D says, sounding sad because of it. "But after him, I had to serve Dan, that bastard; I'm glad that he'll die in a decade and a half." He continued which made them even more confused.

"What?" Shikamaru asked.

"Did you notice his abilities?" S T D asked, they remembered that his touch made Kiba and Akamaru yell in pain before they passed out and that his head was severed before and he stood up again with it on. "I not sure about the skin but it hurts like fuck...he can also reattach his body limbs back onto himself if severed." S T D continued, surprised and shocked them. "His body still lives and tries to search for the head if severed." He chuckled. "It's like a headless chicken in search of it head...but it can actually put it back on and continue to fight."

"That sucks." Naruto says.

"Yeah." S T D says. "But because of that, his and his predecessors died around the age of 30, give or take..." S T D says in pain as he slowly managed to push himself up and remained sitting on the very wet floor and breathed heavily. "So...Naruto right? We didn't introduce ourselves the first time did we?" S T D asked.

"First time? What the hell are you talking about?" Naruto asked.

"Pull me hood down." S T D asked, Kakashi was the nearest and did so cautiously, both of their eyes widened in surprise. "How do you do mate." He grinned.

"What the hell...aren't you the guy Sakura was with?" Naruto asked, seeing his short brown hair, slightly bent nose caused by it being broken the night before and his odd colourer eyes.

"Yes..." He sighed, he then looked at Sakura who walked up to them and stopped a few feet away from S T D. "Hello Sakura...I hope you're alright...Physically that is." S T D says, hearing slight concern in his voice.

Sakura just looked at him, Naruto and Kakashi wasn't too sure what she'd do and that answer was soon followed. "You bastard! I really liked you and it turns out that you're with the enemy! I'll kill you!" She yelled bloody murder but her eyes showed a hint of sadness and smashed a chakra filled punch into his face and sent him flying several feet away.

"Sakura!" Everyone yelled in shock, Kakashi, Yamato and Naruto with difficultly held her back so that she wouldn't kill their only prisoner. "Sakura! We need you to calm down!" Kakashi ordered her.

"That...hurt..." S T D says, not being able to get up as he felt blood run down his face. "You need me...Sakura...I'm the only one...with information...about them and 'can'...talk about them!" He yelled. "And besides...you said to me...that a guy you used...to like went bad...and you tried to...kill him more than once...but failed to do so. And how will...you be able to...kill the person...that you said...and I quote...'Has never treated you like this!'" He yelled, breathing heavily as this made Sakura upset and angry at the same time.

"I may not be able to kill you! But I'll sure as hell beat the shit out of you!" Sakura yelled and tried to do so but the three men held her back.

"Sakura! We need him in good enough condition to question him!" Kakashi yelled.

"...Fine!" She yelled in anger and stormed away to help anyone that needs medical help and if not, make them need it.

The three signed and rested apart from Kakashi who bit his thumb and performed a hand sign. "Summoning Jutsu!" He yells and slams his hand to the ground, a small explosion later and three Ninja dogs sat there.

"What's up Kakashi?" Pakkun asked, looking around to see several bodies around them. "What the hell happened here?"

"We had a little trouble here Pakkun; I want you to go and get Tsunade and tell her that. Bisuke, I want you to go to the hospital and inform them to send medical ninja here now, Akino, I want you to try and follow the enemy's scent and report where they are or where they're heading." Kakashi says.

Akino sniffed the air. "That may be difficult will this rain removing the scent." The dog says.

"I know...But I noticed that the prisoner was bleeding heavily and hoped that you'd be able to follow it." Kakashi says.

"Excuse me Kakashi, but you should know that I am able to follow them, why you ask? For I had already placed a couple of female beetles on our first two assailants and the prisoner, because I feared for this scenario." Shino told him.

"Very good Shino, send your beetles to follow them since the rain is starting to lighten up a bit and try and have them show Akino so he can report where they are." Kakashi orders.

"Very well Kakashi Sensei." Shino says and a small horde of beetles fly from his jacket and start heading towards their intended targets as the ninja dog followed while the other two did their mission.

"I'll be rooting for you!" S T D yelled, coughing in pain afterwards.

"Will you shut up?" Naruto yells whilst holding his broken arm.

"Can I ask a small favour before I most likely be interrogated?" S T D asked to anyone that was listening.

"What?" Naruto asks.

"Can someone help me take a piss? I would do it myself...but I can't move my body at the moment." He said.

"You're joking right?" Naruto asks.

"Wish I was..." He chuckled.

"Hold it in then." Naruto tells him, after a few moments a small group of medical ninja jumped into the scene with Tsunade.

"What the hell happened here!" Tsunade yelled, looking around to see dead bodies litter the street, Kakashi gave her a short debriefing about what happened. "What! How the hell did the enemy manage to get into the village without our knowledge?" She asked.

"That would be because of one of your men." S T D said, gaining her attention.

"And who the hell are you?" Tsunade asked.

"Who am I? I cannot answer that...because the question need an...answer of self identity...which I do not have." S T D says, making the others confused.

"He called himself Stad yesterday." Naruto says as a medical ninja looked over his arm.

"That was just a name I made up...the simplest name I've ever thought of." S T D says.

"His companions called him S T D." Kakashi informed her, making her realise who she was talking to.

"That was a simple nickname...it's supposed to be ironic...since fate gave me the...title Pestilence." He chuckled painfully.

"Why isn't he tied up?" Tsunade questioned.

"I can't move my body..." S T D coughed violently. "Can we hurry up...I need a piss and...being wet isn't helping..." He says.

"N-Naruto-Kun...are you a-alright?" Someone called from behind them; they looked to see Hinata rushing towards them.

"I'm alright, I just got a-" Naruto began but Hinata tackled him in a hug, worried that he was hurt. "BROKEN ARM!" Naruto yelled in pain, making Hinata realise what she did and let go.

"I-I'm s-sorry N-Naruto-Kun." She said, turning red.

"It's...alright, are you okay Hinata? Where did you go?" Naruto asked.

"...Hold on...Hinata Hyuga? Ha! I haven't seen you in awhile." S T D said, cringing in pain as he laughed, Hinata looked away from Naruto and stiffened as she saw S T D laying on the ground.

Everyone looked from S T D to Hinata in confusion. "Hinata, do you know this man?" Tsunade asked, Hinata nervousness grew as she nodded slightly. "How do you know him?" Tsunade questioned, almost like an order.

'**Don't say anything!'** The voice in Hinata's head orders her. **'You'll feel pain unlike anything you've ever imagined!'**

"Well!" Tsunade yelled.

"I-I can t-tell you..." Hinata says, scared at all the attention.

"What do you mean you can't tell us!" Tsunade yelled. "Just tell me how you know him!"

"We met last week, just before that Naruto chap woke up." S T D informed her. "Me and Boss...Dan exchanged names with her before we knocked the guy out." S T D chuckled; Hinata looked scared and stiffened now as everyone looked at her, making her feel like her twelve year old self again.

"Then why didn't you tell us when their names were revealed to us during the debriefing!" Tsunade yelled, angry that Hinata didn't do so.

'**Don't say anything!' **The voice in her head yelled, Hinata wasn't too sure if it was talking to her or not.

"She can't woman, even though I'm guessing she wants to tell us...if she tells us anything to do with my...bastard of an employer with the Blood contract and all that. She'd suffer greatly and will most likely die a painful death because of it." S T D sighed. "We can't have her dying on us since she is a very important person..."

"Important person? Blood contract? What the hell are you talking about?" Tsunade questioned but received no answer, she walked up to him and saw that he was no longer conscious and cursed in frustration. "Kakashi! Yamato!" She yelled.

"Yes!" They both said at the same time.

"Kakashi, I want you to take one of the medical ninja and take the prisoner and put him in a cell and make sure the medical ninja patches him up, Ibiki and I will interrogate him as soon as he's able to stay awake. And Yamato...I want you to take Hinata to a holding cell as well." Tsunade said, feeling strange by sending the most innocent person she knows to a prison cell.

"What! You can't possibly think that Hinata is dangerous just because she talked with the enemy beforehand!" Naruto questioned, angered by the sheer thought of it.

"It's just to be safe Naruto...we can't be sure if she isn't in league with the enemy whether she's aware of it or not." Tsunade assured him.

"But this is completely bull shi-" Naruto began to yell but someone held onto his arm, he looked to see Hinata was the one to do so.

"T-Thank you N-Naruto-Kun...but it's a-alright, I'll b-be fine." She said in a light voice before she let go and went to Yamato.

"Hinata..." Naruto whispered as she saw her leave with the other.

* * *

><p>Sleepless D: I hoped you all enjoyed that, please review, good or bad I don't care but I'll like it if it's good. Peace out.<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

Sleepless D: I'm not sure what to say but I'll just say this, I hope you enjoy this chapter for it has a lime in it. Peace out.

* * *

><p>It has been over a day since the attack on the Hidden Leaf village and the dead have been mourned and buried and parts of the village were being repaired. The village council was highly angered by several of their most skilful ninja have failed a mission so badly that they lost the prisoner that was going to keep them running for a long while, for losing the employer and destroyed a section of the village that was littered by dead bodies, none of which were the enemy. Within the interrogation building, S T D, the prisoner that was captured by the ninja was being questioned within a dark room with several ANBU watching over him as Tsunade and Ibiki were having a staring contest with the bandaged up man.<p>

"Now tell us everything we want to know!" Tsunade yelled.

"Well...if you ask the right question then I'll answer you more than happily." S T D chuckled.

"Alright then...why did you attack us?" Tsunade asked.

"...To get War..." S T D said as if that was the most obvious answer in the world.

"What I think the Hokage was asking was why you wanted to save him." Ibiki said.

"Oh...orders, Dan wanted him under control." S T D said.

"Do you know why?" Tsunade asked, really wanting to hurt this guy.

"Because War is a beast from years and years ago...Dan's ancestors were ordered to make sure he doesn't escape his sights...but he managed to escape his sight for over two decades until someone spilled the beans...so to speak." S T D says.

"But why does Dan want this person? Why shouldn't he leave his sights?" Ibiki questioned.

"...I'm not sure...from what I could gather; Dan's ancestors were ordered to guard the thing inside him." S T D smirks.

"And what is inside this...Jackie Ikari?" Ibiki asked.

"I have no clue, all I managed to get was that he had a demon inside him and was given a second demon which has now caused him to be less controllable...I noticed that Dan was having difficulty controlling him which apparently was much easier two decades ago." S T D says, not too sure himself because it was before his time.

"Then who ordered Dan and his ancestors to guard...the thing inside the escaped prisoner?" Tsunade asked.

"The Sage of Six Paths." S T D says, surprising everyone.

"But why would Pain order that and how is your group tied in with him?" Tsunade asked.

"Pain? We don't have anything to do with that guy...I'm talking about the First, the one that created the Nine Tailed Beasts." S T D informed them which shocked them.

"W-What!" Tsunade questioned.

"Don't ask me, my Master and Dan kept on talking about him, saying that he was the one that helped seal the Ten Tailed Beast and was his first follower." He tells them, finding it annoying that he's talking about the thing that was continually told to him.

"What?" Ibiki says, not sure if he heard right. "The First follower? That was over hundreds of years ago."

"Yeah, but he was given a power that allowed him to pass his memories to the next child and so on to guard the demon...he's got an entire history of NinJutsu inside that twisted mind and he still believes he is the First...although I actually think he is in a way but I don't know." S T D says.

"What is this demon? And who is this master?" Tsunade questioned.

"I'm not going to tell you about my Master!" S T D yelled in anger, surprising them all. "My loyalty knows no end to that man...but as for the demon...I don't know, all I was told is if he escapes, the world will most likely be destroyed."

Tsunade and Ibiki looked worried and started whispering to each other, they looked back at S T D. "Alright, we've asked enough questions on that subject, now tell us about this Blood contract and who your comrades." Tsunade said.

"Hmm...What would you like to know?" S T D smirked. "And what do I get if I tell you everything you want to know?"

"Are you bribing up for information, because if that's the case...you'll be tortured for the information." Tsunade said. "And we're just noting what you say should you be lying."

"Why would I lie?" S T D asked. "I just want a simple life with exceptionable living arrangements...in fact...give me a piece of paper and a pencil and I'll write down those that 'are' working for Dan." S T D smirked.

Tsunade and Ibiki's eyes widened. "Why would you give us this information?" Ibiki asked, passing him what he asked for.

"Because I don't like them and I am Pestilence, what better role for me then a rat that is diseased." S T D laughed as he writes on the paper and passed them the paper.

They looked at it and were slightly confused. "Just over a dozen names and a third of them are dead...one of them has been dead for two decades." Ibiki says.

"And one of them is one of my highest Medical Ninja." Tsunade says, shocked by working alongside him for this long and he apparently working for the enemy.

"Sorry, my information is out of date, but it is accurate." S T D says.

Tsunade looked at Ibiki. "Have several ANBU capture the ones on the list so we can find out if he's telling the truth or not."

"Yes Lady Tsunade." Ibiki says and hands it over to one of the ANBU that vanished in a puff of smoke.

"Now, about your companions and the Blood contract and Hinata." Tsunade began.

"Well...I don't think you'll get much on the people since they too have a Blood contract." S T D says. "It's like a normal contract that you people us, but if you brake a Blood contract, the signer dies very, very horribly...nasty thing to watch I must say." S T D chuckled. "But my contract is gone and I can now talk freely about Dan and my...let's call it group.

"Did you sign it freely?" Ibiki asked.

"No...I was just a babe when I was given the contract...Master saved my life and looked after me...but then he was no longer with us and my contract went down to his son Dan." He tells them. "He may be the same in every way but he isn't..."

Ibiki was about to ask further but Tsunade spoke before he could. "Alright, tell us about Hinata's contract, what it can do and how do we remove it." Tsunade demanded.

"What...you can't remove it without fulfilling the requirements...or if the one that holds it decides to remove the person from their debt. As for what she can do..." S T D began thinking back to what he can remember. "She was asked to give a blood sample to Dan, which she's done already...the second was to run away which I'm guessing she's done already...and-"

"Why was she asked to do such a task?" Ibiki asked, wondering about the second one.

"Umm...Dan can...see the future...and not just one future, all futures, all possibilities. He probably asked her to do so because he witnessed something bad would have happened if she was there." The younger man informed them.

"All possibilities? What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Tsunade questioned.

S T D sighed in annoyance. "The future isn't set in stone; they can be changed by the lightest difference, two I remember very vividly. One is where the Kyuubi is attracted to Naruto and gives him the power of the Rinnengan and the other is when Naruto was found by Dan's father in the woods when the Kyuubi was placed within him and he became Wild." S T D says, making them look confused. (My little joke, Dan can see everything! Even my stories!) "He can see all the different scenarios."

"...Alright then...is there anything else that Hinata was asked to do in her contract?" Tsunade asked, going back to her original question.

"Hm...Yeah...but Dan didn't say, he just said the third time they meet he'd tell her." S T D informed her. "Maybe he wishes to impregnate her, she is a good looking lass." S T D says.

"What!" Tsunade roared in anger, furious that he just made that suggestion about pure innocent Hinata.

"I was joking." S T D says, rubbing his ears in pain. "He wouldn't try, even if he wanted to."

"What? Why not?" Ibiki asked.

"Well his abilities are permanent and he could kill the person during intercourse...his family has been test-tube babies for ages though." S T D says, chuckling at that fact.

"Alright then...would you happen to know why Hinata signed that contract? I find it hard to believe that she'd sign that without willingly doing it." Tsunade says.

"Ah, now she signed that bad boy because Dan gave her Naruto...or at least got him back on his feet and out of that coma." S T D informs them, making them look confused and shocked.

"You brought Naruto back? Why?" Tsunade asked.

"Because if Dan and I didn't intervene...he'd still be in a coma or be dead right now...plus Dan needed him up and about before War got here." S T D told her.

"Why did you need him awake?" Ibiki asked.

"I said 'Dan', he wanted him awake and I don't know why." S T D says.

"Alright..." Tsunade sighed. "Can the Blood contract do anything...negative or against the person's will?" Tsunade then asked.

"Nothing more than a voice in the head and bodily and chemical effects" S T D told her. "But don't worry, the voice only advises the person on what not to do and the physical effects are harmless."

"Effects? What effect?" Tsunade questioned.

"Well...it can increase and decrease curtain stuff, increases chakra levels, strength and healing, it can decrease the needs for sleep, lavatory use and eating." S T D began. "But it randomly effects your emotions on occasions."

"What sort of emotions?" Tsunade asked.

"Sorrow, anger, happiness...pleasure, you name it." S T D chuckled.

"...Pleasure..." Tsunade said, not sure how to react to that.

"Yeah..." S T D smirked, not knowing that he'd be punched very soon.

Xxxxx

Hinata laid on her bed within the prison cell, wondering if everyone is alright and hopes to see them soon, preferably outside the cell and more hopefully Naruto. Hinata Hyuga." Someone called, gaining her attention as she sat up to look and see the guard outside her cell door. "Someone's here to visit you." He says, opening the door and Naruto appeared, walking into her small cell, wearing his usual outfit but had his right arm bandaged up because of it being broken the day before.

"N-Naruto-Kun...um...H-How's your a-arm?" Hinata asked, not sure what to ask or say to the love of her life.

"It's alright, a little annoying being bandaged up and all but it should come off very soon with me healing fast and all." Naruto chuckled as he walked over to her and sat next to her. "A-Are you alright?" Naruto asked, sounding concerned for her.

"Y-Yes...Why do y-you ask Naruto-Kun?" Hinata asked, curious about the concern in his voice.

"Because...I really do worry about you Hinata." Naruto says while he turned towards her, making her heart skip a beat.

'He...He's worried about me?' Hinata says to herself, not sure whether to believe it or not.

'**Kiss him.'** The voice inside her head told her, making her confused and blush.

'W-What?" Hinata asked, not sure whether she heard it right or not.

'**Kiss him!' **The voice yelled at her before going silent, her body then started feeling strange, making her blush even more by the strange sensation, she was feeling great and confused at the same time by this sensation.

'What...What is going...' Hinata began to ask herself before her mind went blank as pleasure went through her mind, her body was getting hotter and hotter, making her uncomfortable and blush deeper by this new sensation. She was trying to fight it but it was almost as if the only way to release is by something...or someone, she took a quick glance at Naruto and her delicate area seemed to jump in excitement by his sight. "N-Naruto-Kun..." Hinata says in a seductive voice.

"...Yeah?" Naruto asked, confused by her strange tone of voice that he's never heard anyone do, he looked upon her and was slightly curious as she fidgeted uncomfortably as her blush deepened tenfold. "Hinata...are you alright?" Naruto asked, sounding more concerned and touched her shoulder and unknown to him made her womanhood go even more excited. 'She looks rather cute like this.' Naruto admitted to himself but was still concerned about Hinata and worried that something was wrong.

Hinata didn't reply as she continued to shift uneasily, she then did something that no one, not even he would have expected her to do. She jumped on him, pushing him down onto his back so he couldn't get up and surprising him on how strong she was and kissed him with all the lust she could muster and she's been holding it in for years. Naruto's mind drew blank as her lust filled kiss. His body on the other hand seemed to have a mind of its own now and his lips moved along with hers as his good hand trailed along her sides and managed to find the curve of her butt, making her moan deeply in pleasure. Hinata's body seemed more sensitive than she ever remembered and that wasn't much by the pleasure she was having, the slightest touch was like a G-spot, but somewhere deep in her mind, she wondered. 'Is this because it's Naruto touching me?' She asked but didn't care since she was kissing the man of her dreams, not like her dreams do but it was much better.

They soon broke the kiss to breath, Naruto quickly started leaving a trail of kisses down her neck as his hand trailed upwards and slid under her coat and shirt, feeling her ever so soft smooth skin. "Hinata..." Naruto whispers as Hinata unzipped her coat and threw it away in a random direction, allowing him to kiss more to her and allows his hand to travel easier. His hand soon reached the tight bindings that held her breast in place, he quickly managed to rip them and pulled out the remains and threw them away and kept doing so until they were all gone.

His hand returned under her shirt but it was trailing upwards on her front until it reached its goal, he cupped her very large breasts and squeezed it lightly, gaining a moan of approval. His bad hand then slid her shirt upwards until he large breasts were exposed, he broke from Hinata's neck and looked down on them and gained a disapproved whine from Hinata. '...Damn, I never thought that she had these hidden under her coat.' Naruto managed to say to himself as his brain wasn't working until now as he stared at her glorious globes.

His head went down and his tongue started circling around her left nipple, this made Hinata moan even more then she had done previously and straddled Naruto's left leg and started grinding against him. "Naruto-Kun..." She moaned loudly, increasing her movements against his leg and grind harder against him, she started feeling strange and felt something like pressure within her, it was only then she realised she was close to having an orgasm. 'I'm...I'm going to cum, because of Naruto-Kun.' She said to herself and shortly after, she reached the peek and had an orgasm, screaming in pleasure which made Naruto jump a bit.

When he realised what happened, he chuckled a bit and watched as she slowly came back down t earth from paradise. "Enjoyed that? Because I did." Naruto smirked; Hinata didn't reply and just shot down and reengaged his lips as she felt the lust overcome her again.

Xxx

An ANBU appeared within the interrogation room Tsunade was using. "Lady Hokage!" He yelled.

"What!" Tsunade yelled, sounding very annoyed that she was interrupted while gaining more information from the prisoner and the enemy.

"It's Hinata...and Naruto..." The ANBU said, a little hesitant on the last name.

"What about them? Has something happened?" Tsunade asked, a little more interested in what the ANBU had to say.

"They are...they're having...they're doing..." The ANBU began but wasn't sure on how to say it without angering the Hokage.

"They're doing what?" Tsunade asked, a little annoyed now that her subordinate is being hesitant.

'Ah fuck it' The ANBU thought. "They're doing each other." He said.

"I beg your pardon?" Tsunade asked, not sure if she heard him right or not.

"They...are having 'relations' with each other...and some of the prisoners are getting a little too excited since they haven't had that sort of activity for a long time. If it continues, they could cause a riot." He informed her and felt the killing intent from Tsunade.

"I'm going to kill Naruto." She says as she walks towards the door in a calm manner.

"So I take it we'll do this some other time then?" S T D asked, Tsunade grabbed the door and ripped it from its hinges and threw it hard towards S T D, his eyes widened as he quickly forced his chair back and smashed against the floor as the door missed by an inch and was embedded into the wall.

The ANBU and Ibiki were nervous now. "Guards, take him to his holding cell while I go castrate a curtain someone." She says darkly and moves quickly out of the room.

"I sure as he she doesn't mean me." S T D chuckled before coughing up blood.

"Ah shit, I think he's still bleeding somewhere." One of the ANBU said and went to check on him.

"Na, don't worry mate, I just used my Jutsu." He said in pain.

"And that is?" Ibiki asked.

"I can control short periods of time, this allows me to evade and counter any attacks that should kill me." S T D informed him. "But it takes a lot of chakra and causes me to bleed...it worked well with the Blood contract since it didn't allow me to die of blood loss but now..." S T D says, not wanting to finish.

"What happens when you die? Should a killing blow hit." Ibiki asked as he picked up S T D.

"It works by itself most of the time." S T D says. "I can only control it a little but it automatically does it should I have my head chopped off for example...but that just hurts like bloody hell afterwards." He says. "So where's my bed?"

Xxx

Over a minute later and Tsunade had quite literally smashed the door down to Hinata's cell, causing both Hinata and Naruto who was currently on top of Hinata to jump with fright. But unfortunately for Naruto, his hand was within Hinata's underwear and already inserted inside her womanhood, he quickly removed them from it and accidently rubbed her clit which made her climax. "Naruto! Got off Hinata and get that ass right out here!" Tsunade yelled in fury, Naruto had a panicked look in his eye and quickly did as Tsunade ordered, she however grabbed him by the scruff of his neck and smashed him into a wall outside the room and lifted him so his feet couldn't touch the ground. "What the hell were you planning to do you little twerp!" Tsunade yelled.

"I was about to have sex with Hinata!" Naruto yelled in a panic, soon regretting on saying without thinking first.

"I thought so...you're brave for your honesty and I'll now castrate you and use them as a mantel piece." Tsunade informed him and was just about to do so.

"Wait! I'm the o-one that started it!" Someone yelled behind her, she looked to see Hinata now more presentable.

"You started it?" Tsunade asked, finding it hard to believe that Hinata started it while Naruto had a history of mischief.

"Y-Yes...but I'm not sure why though..." Hinata almost whispered.

"She's telling you the truth; I do recall telling you that the Blood contract can mess with curtain stuff, pleasure for instance." Someone said, they looked to see S T D walking down with several ANBU escorting him and he stopped near them. "And I wouldn't rip them off just yet." S T D says. "They're very important...even though it's mostly useless anyway." S T D chuckles.

Tsunade sighed. "Fine." She said and dropped Naruto who landed hard on their backside. "Hinata...from what I gathered from our prisoner, you should be safe as long as you don't say anything about the enemy and...As much as I think the Hyuga's aren't going to like it, you'll have personal escorts tomorrow when I'm done here." Tsunade informed her.

"V-Very well then...Lady Tsunade." Hinata replies.

"And Naruto..." Tsunade calls.

"Y-Yeah?" Naruto asked, feeling slightly nervous now.

"Don't try anything with Hinata at the moment, otherwise the Hyuga's will be up my ass to make sure you and Hinata don't see each other anymore." Tsunade told him, gaining a confused nod and quickly took Hinata's hand and ran for it.

"Um...Lady Hokage." Someone said behind her, she turned to glare at the newly appeared ANBU. "The people that you've asked to capture." The ANBU began.

"Yes?" Tsunade asked.

"Half of them retaliated and we tried to take them without killing them but they killed themselves." The ANBU informed her.

"What about the other half?" Tsunade asked, getting very aggravated by the continues news.

"They grouped together and blew a large section of the village wall and escaped, we've sent three squads to capture or eliminate them ASAP." He informed her, making her curse.

"Get even more to follow them! They're most likely going towards Dan and his group!" Tsunade yelled.

"Yes Lady Hokage!" He said and vanished.

"Yeah, they are heading towards Dan." S T D smirked, Tsunade turned to him. "I think one of them has something Dan's been seeking for awhile...but not even I know what." S T D told her.

"I won't allow them to get to Dan or his group! I swear it!" Tsunade yelled and stormed off.

* * *

><p>Sleepless D: One more chapter and it'll be brand new work and not remakes of the previous ones, I hope you enjoyed it and please review. Peace out.<p> 


	8. Chapter 8

Sleepless D: Now this is the last of the rewrite chapters, so no one can say it's the same once the next chapter is made, I hope you enjoy the story. Peace out.

* * *

><p>Naruto and Hinata quickly stumbled out of the building, looking exhausted and nervous that they would get caught like that again, they looked around and saw no one else around and sighed in relief. Naruto looked over at Hinata and couldn't help blush at her exhausted, sweaty figure and kept remembering what they were doing before and that gained an odd question inside his head. "Hinata..." Naruto says and gained her attention. "I now it's probably late...definitely late of asking but I've got to ask...why did you kiss me in there?" He asked, making her blush as well as him.<p>

"Umm...I k-kissed y-you because...I l-like you...I like y-you a lot a-actually." Hinata says, somehow managing to not faint.

"W-What! Serious?" Naruto asked in disbelief while getting excited for some reason, maybe because he's not had any girl like him more than a good friend aside from Sakura who was more like a sister now.

"Y-Yes Naruto-Kun..." Hinata blushes.

'**Aw...how sweet, a confession of love right after a quick wriggle.'** The voice within her head chuckled which Hinata was trying to ignore.

Naruto started to think back. "So...is that why you kept fainting and following me every time I looked around?" Naruto asked.

"Y-Yes..." Hinata blushes. "Um...N-Naruto-Kun?" Hinata says, wanting to ask something.

"Yes Hinata?" Naruto grins, happy that the beautiful woman next to him like likes him.

"I...I told you my feelings a-awhile ago." Hinata says, thinking that she might as well ask now rather than later.

"W-What? When did you tell me?" Naruto asked, sounding confused and tried to remember when that was.

"D-During the Invasion of P-Pain...w-when you were p-pinned down to the g-ground by him...I told y-you before I f-fought him and n-nearly died." Hinata told him, finding it hard to remember by the pain of nearly dying and losing everyone.

"...I'm really sorry...I can't remember that...I do remember getting pinned to the ground by Pain and a few seconds later nothing...up until I wake up in Kurama's prison and then the woods outside the village...I have some images of what happened but that's it." Naruto says, trying very hard to remember. "But Sakura learnt that I lose my memory every time I had the Nine Tailed Cloak on and forgot everything before and during that experience." Naruto informed her.

"Oh..." Hinata says. 'Thank Kami; I thought that he was trying to let me down easy all this time.' Hinata says to herself and sighs in relief.

'**Says the girl that's envious for someone that's blunter then anything in existence.'** The voice chuckles.

'Be quiet!' Hinata says to the voice.

"But if I did remember..." Naruto continued as Hinata talked to the voice in her head and regained her attention. "I'm sorry." Naruto says bluntly, making her look confused.

"W-What? W-Why are y-you sorry?" Hinata asked, fearing the worst. 'Is he going to reject my feelings?' Hinata wondered, thinking that the moment before was just him being caught off guard in the heat of the moment.

'**Wow, you really do have low self esteem don't you?'** The voice said.

"I'm sorry...for not doing this sooner." He says, taking hold on her chin genteelly and made her look into his eyes before engaging her lips with his own.

Hinata stood there, frozen in place by what Naruto was doing; she then slowly closed her eyes and started to kiss back lovingly, enjoying this sensation more than before for some reason. Naruto slowly broke the kiss but she tried to lengthen it by leaning towards him but couldn't reach that far as his lips left hers, making her make a disappointed whine, after a second she spoke. "I t-take it y-you l-like me t-to? Hinata asked, trying her best to not faint and trying to speak normally.

Naruto chuckled. "I've liked you for awhile now, I don't know when but I knew I liked you during my fight with Pain...I remembered you nearly being killed...I never felt that pain before." Naruto says, smiling sadly before kissing her again.

Hinata moaned in delight, loving the fact that she was actually kissing him rather than dreaming him kissing her, this experience was even better than that and she wrapped her arms around Naurto's neck to try and deepen it. Before it could become more passionate a slightly perverted giggle was heard, they broke the kiss and saw Kakashi standing there. "_Cough _Sorry to interrupt but do you know if Tsunade is in there?" Kakashi asked as he pointed at the building they just exited.

"Um...Yeah, she should still be in there." Naruto says while not too sure if he would've noticed if she walked out or not.

"Great." Kakashi smiled.

"K-Kakashi Sensei, what happened to your head?" Hinata asked, pointing at his head, Naruto looked and finally noticed a slightly bloody bandage wrapped around it.

"Oh, I got this because a possible spy got a lucky hit." Kakashi chuckled as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Maybe you're getting too old Kakashi." Naruto chuckled.

"Then maybe I shouldn't go ahead and train you." Kakashi shrugged as he was about to walk pass them.

"Wait! I was joking Kakashi Sensei." Naruto said urgently.

"Very well then, I'll see you tomorrow." Kakashi chuckled as he continued to walk.

"T-Training?" Hinata asked in slight confusion as Naruto and her started walking.

"Yeah, since the village nearly ended up a warzone during...Jackie's escape, everyone is training even harder than before so we can defend against whatever they have to throw at us since they kicked the best arses." Naruto says while looking at his bandaged arm. "Jackie was near death and he was still able to break my arm and survive my attack, even Kurama's feeling nervous because of that guy." Naruto says, feeling a little nervous because of it.

'**You don't know the half of it.'** Kurama says, feeling uneasy and confused that Jackie showed the stages of the chakra cloaks that all Jinchuriki have when angered or controlled.

"W-Who's Kurama?" Hinata asked, remembering Naruto mentioning that name earlier.

"That's the Nine Tailed Fox's real name." Naruto smirked.

"H-He has a name?" Hinata asked in surprise.

"Yep, everything has a name." Naruto smiled.

'**She's an interesting choice for a mate Naruto, pure and innocent looking.'** Kurama, better known as Kyuubi said.

Naruto blushed and chuckled at what Kurama said. "What N-Naruto-Kun?" Hinata asked, seeing him do this.

"Kurama just said you'd make a good choice for a mate being so pure and innocent." Naruto says.

Hinata blushed at this. "T-Thank you." Hinata says.

"So...do you want to go anywhere?" Naruto asked, resting his arms on the back of his head.

"W-What do you m-mean Naruto-Kun?" Hinata blushed, having not so innocent thoughts of what they were doing earlier.

"Well, most of our friends are in hospital, so we can go check to see if they're okay." Naruto says, gaining a sigh of disappointment from Hinata. "After that...would you mind if we have a date?" Naruto smirked; this made Hinata get excited once again.

"Yes! I would love to!" Hinata yelled as she tackled him and held him tightly, this made Naruto look confused and shocked that she used that high of a voice and soon returned the hug. Hinata realised what she had done and tried to move away from him but couldn't because of the hug.

"Getting nervous again my Hinata?" Naruto chuckled.

'**She smells good.'** Kurama said.

'Stop sniffing pervert!' Naruto yelled at the Fox but soon realised he was right.

Hinata was getting embarrassed now and it got worse as she felt something move between them, she was confused for a second but realised what it was. 'Oh my...' Hinata says to herself.

'**Wow, he's big and he isn't fully hard yet.'** Her voice in her head chuckled.

"Um...N-Naruto-Kun..." Hinata says, gaining his attention. "Y-Your...um...t-thing is p-pressing up a-against me..." Hinata says.

Naruto understood what she meant and chuckled. "And you're embarrassed? It isn't leaving much to the imagination but that was way gone since I've seen and felt you upstairs...and downstairs." Naruto chuckled as Hinata blushed harder as she tried not to faint, Naruto let go of her but put his arm around her shoulder as they headed towards the hospital, leading her most of the way since she wasn't on this planet anymore.

Xxxxx

Somewhere within the Fire borders, a group of people have hidden themselves away deep within the darkest plane of wood in the darkest hole you can think off, it was the best hiding place since the entrance looked more like a hole then an entrance. "Right...did everyone enjoy that? Good because I won't be doing that again!" Dan says while gaining odd looks from Gin and Gon since they were the only ones that aren't injured, Dan looked at them and chuckled. "Fooled you!" Dan laughed. "But I think it's time for a rest...hows about a millennia or so?"

"While that sounds like a great plan, but I think you're forgetting something." Gon said, gaining Dan's attention. "We are still in the fire country and I don't think they'd give up on us that easily."

"Yes...but we're lugging around baggage so we can't get far." Dan says, making Gin look...tern his head towards Dan's voice.

"And what do you mean by baggage?" Gin asked, sounding a little annoyed/

"Well...you for starters Gin, then we've got a wounded War and Kim here-" Dan began.

"Jackie..." A deep dark voice was heard from the shadows.

"What was that War?" Dan asked curiously.

"My name...is Jackie...Ikari." Jackie told them, feeling strain and pain as he managed to stay conscious but wished to sleep.

"Good to know...but I don't know if you remember me or not but I was once called Norio, and you used to be called Ridd for centuries." Dan says and this made Jackie glare at him with his shining violet eyes. "But that's okay...I'll be called Dan, this is Gin and Gon." Dan pointed at the two elderly men. "This delightful lady that you nearly killed by kicking her is Kim." Dan said while kicking Kim's unconscious body. "But I must admit...you knocked her the fuck out." He praised him

Dan was stabbed in the gut and didn't react to it; he just looked down at the person next to him and sighed. "I'm going...to fucking...kill you...all!" Mamoru says with bloodlust in his voice.

"Ah, and I take it you know Mr Mamoru, one of the most famous bounty hunters without ninja skills." Dan chuckled.

"I can...still kill...you!" Mamoru says as he twisted the blade but Dan sat there as if he was waiting for something.

"Mind telling me why you brought our...friend here with us?" Gon asked.

"Because he's a prime subject for Greed, cares more about the next payday then his own family." Dan smirked. "Yet I think we forgot something..." Dan says as he tapped his chin in thought of what he forgot.

"You may be speaking of someone we left behind." Gin said.

"Maybe...but I know it can't be S T D because I left him to his fate..." Dan says.

"I believe my brother is talking about your prisoner Kabuto." Gon told him.

"Ah! That's right...that's been bugging me for awhile now." Dan sighs in relief but then raises an eyebrow. "But we forgot to pick him up near the place where his former master had so many hiding places...should be an interesting turn of events." Dan chuckled, thinking of the possibilities of him being loose in the world that was soon going to go to war with Jackie whether they're aware of it or not. "Hmm...I think my servant will be here in awhile so rest up and stop bleeding." Dan says, staring at Jackie as he said it.

"Why are we waiting for you servant?" Gin asked.

"He has important things that belong to me." Dan smirks; he then looked down as saw Mamoru going nuts with the knife into his gut and looked annoyed now. "You best be careful, if my blood gets in your blood then you're done for, it's more painful the getting the strongest acid on your sack." Dan smirked.

"Lovely image." Gon said.

"Thanks." Dan chuckled as he laid a hand on Mamoru's head, making the mercenary scream in pain as pass out.

Xxxxx

Back inside the village of Konohagakure, at one of the oldest building standing, the hospital...it's the oldest since it was the first things to be built but I digress. "So how are you feeling Choji?" Ino asked, placing a damp cloth on his head in a worrying manner.

"I told you I'm fine Ino; I'm leaving the hospital tomorrow, hell! I can even leave tonight thanks to you." Choji chuckled as he sat on his bed and enjoyed that Ino was worried about him.

"Yeah Ino, it's becoming such a drag." Shikamaru says, gaining the evil eye from Ino. "But I can't believe we failed that mission big-time, how troublesome." Shikamaru says as he looked at his bandaged up arm, luckily enough the cut didn't hit anything important that would stop him using it.

"Well at least everyone's alive." Ino smiles while hoping that those people don't come back again.

"Yeah...but those guys managed to wipe out most of the mercenaries that Mamoru had with him and destroyed parts of the village." Shikamaru says, remembering the whole experience and shivered.

"That's true, Noboru has gone finally mental and we have medical ninja trying to calm him down and have the trauma of losing his uncle and possible father...not to mention their troops." Ino says.

The door slid open and Naruto walked in with Hinata around his arm, smiling as they looked around at the three Chuunin. "Hey guys, anything interesting happen after I left?" Naruto asked.

"Not really, Kiba and Akamaru are still agitated for some reason, Noboru tried to escape again and Sai's up and about now." Choji says while Ino was still damping the cloth on his head as he looked at Naruto and smiled.

"Hey Naruto...Hinata!" Ino yelled when she saw Hinata and flung the cloth away and hurried over to her while making Choji look a little disappointed that she left him. "Are you okay! I saw them take you away and Lady Tsunade told us it was for your own safety!" She yelled.

Hinata looked a little nervous. "I'm a-alright, t-they t-took me a-away b-because." Hinata says, trying to think of some way to tell Ino without her pressing her for more detail.

"They were just making sure she was healthy and safe since she was attacked by the enemy leader, you know how Kiba and Akamaru are acting like since they were attacked." Naruto says before Hinata could talk more and gaining a nod of understanding from the three.

"D-Did something h-happen t-to Kiba and A-Akamaru?" Hinata asked, worried that her teammate may be in trouble.

"Um...Well they're alright as far as we're aware; both of them were in shock when they awoke...they show some symptoms of paranoia of touch, sudden pains, voices that aren't there, sudden blackouts and abrupt violence. But Sakura and I believe they'll be alright in no time..." Ino says, sounding not too sure herself about that. "Although...one of our staff members suffered from the same symptoms a week before, I'm guessing those people that infiltrated the village then are the same that attacked.

"What h-happened to t-the staff member?" Hinata asked.

Ino looked troubled for a second before smiling. "I was with her and I got drugged while the short one grabbed her...she acted the same as Kiba...but she's fine now." She tells them.

"T-Thank goodness...w-what room are t-they in?" Hinata asked.

"They're in room 74." Ino says.

"Alright, first to Kiba then somewhere special!" Naruto yells and leads Hinata away, taking the wrong turn.

"Wait up Naruto!" Choji yells, wanting to see Kiba as well and had to lead Naruto the right way.

When they left the room, it left Ino and Shikamaru alone. "Choji's lost a lot of weight and is managing to keep it off." Ino smiles.

Shikamaru looked at her. "Why were you lying?" He asked bluntly.

Ino looked back at him. "But he has, he's lost 9 stones." Ino says.

Shikamaru sighed. "I've been you friend for years so I know when you're lying." He says.

Ino looked nervous, trying to dodge the question but she knew she had to say something. "The staff member...became more violent, had more pain as time passed and the voices she heard were becoming too much for her...she died just before the attack but committing suicide. But hopefully now that we know what to expect, we can deal with it better." Ino says, very sad at the loss of a colleague.

"Man...What a drag." Shikamaru says, rubbing the back of his head. "I'm sure Kiba will be alright, he's too arrogant to try and kill himself and I bet he wants to kick that guy's arse that knocked him out...And Akamaru wouldn't do anything unless Kiba says so." He says, trying to reassure her.

"Yeah...you're right on that." Ino chuckled but hoped that he was right. "We better go and see if he's doing better now than before." Ino says, remembering that he threw a chair through a window because they ran out of pudding.

Xxxxx

Within Kiba's room, a loud argument was heard. "Damn it Sai! Will you stop making cracks about my damn penis?" Naruto yelled, nearly punching the person in the face but Hinata stopped him by holding onto him while blushing hard.

"Actually Naruto, I was commenting that your penis is more obvious and is showing through the choice of trousers." Sai replies, Naruto looked down and noticed that Sai was speaking the truth and cursed as he took his arm off Hinata who knew why he was like that and was blushing heavily. Naruto placed his hands in his pockets in the hopes to cover it up as best as he could, he hoped that Sai was the first to notice with the exception of Kiba and Choji who were present.

'Damn it! I thought it would've gone down now!' Naruto yelled.

'**Are you forgetting your abnormal stamina? Even for the container of me...it's ridiculous.' **Kurama says to him, chuckling at Naruto's position.

"It even seems larger then I remember." Sai says, this made the Nine Tailed Fox laugh harder as everyone looked in confusion.

"When the hell did he see your dick mate?" Kiba asked Naruto.

He was about to reply but Sai spoke first. "In our first mission to capture Kabuto, our team rested at a spa hotel." Sai informs them, this made Kiba and Choji laugh their heads off, even Akamaru seemed to chuckle.

"Sai..." Naruto calls in a slightly annoyed voice and gained his attention. "Remember that talk about saying too much?" Naruto asked.

"Yes...Ah, was that one of those moments?" Sai asked.

"Yes..." Naruto says in a dark voice, Sai nodded and took a note of it as the guys continued to laugh. "Shut up!" Naruto yelled, punching Choji's arm to shut him up and was about to do the same to Kiba until Akamaru growled aggressively towards Naruto which surprised them. "What's the matter with him Kiba?" Naruto asked nervously, not wanting to get bitten like when Akamaru did when he had a berserk toxin and made a hole in his trousers.

"He's warning you to get away or we'll hurt you worse then what that guy did to us!" Kiba yelled in anger, surprising everyone by his sudden anger when he was laughing a few seconds ago.

"K-Kiba! W-Why are y-you acting like t-this suddenly?" Hinata asked as she walked between him and Naruto, shocked that he would act like this with his friend. "I t-thought you were n-nicer t-then this!" Hinata said, remembering that he was jealous of Naruto years ago since he beat him in the Chuunin exams, Kiba and Akamaru seemed to calm down.

Kiba grabbed his head in pain. "S-Sorry!" Kiba says in pain, tapping the side of his head in he hopes to knock the pain or whatever it was out of his head. "I don't know why I keep acting like this..." He says with a faraway look as he heard the voices again.

"I-It's okay K-Kiba." Hinata says, hoping that he will be fine as she rubbed the back of Akamaru's ear and gained a grunt of approval from the dog.

Shikamaru and Ino walked in shortly after they calmed down, they knew something happened since the tension was thick enough to cut but saw Akamaru was alright with Hinata scratching his ear while Kiba slowly went back to normal. "I take it something happened before we came in?" Ino asks.

"Yeah, Naruto walked forward and those two acted up again, but Hinata stepped forward and they seemed to calm down." Choji says.

Ino seeing Akamaru shaking his leg as Hinata scratched a curtain spot while Kiba seemed normal now and chuckled at Akamaru's behaviour. "Well you would think they were back to themselves again." Ino said. "I'm surprised that Akamaru's letting her scratch his ear."

"That's understandable." Naruto says, making everyone look at him in confusion. "Why would anyone show any dislike to someone as lovely as Hinata." Naruto smiled, this made Hinata blush and everyone stare in surprise that he actually made a nice compliment; he wasn't as bad as Sai since he knew the bad from the good but he couldn't get the right words together most of the time.

"-T-Thank you N-Naruto-Kun." Hinata smiled sweetly as she blushed even harder as he smiled in reply.

"Now then...since we know everyone's alright Hinata and I can leave now." Naruto said, Hinata was about to ask why but remembered that they were going on a date after this.

"A-Alright Naruto-Kun." Hinata smiled as he took her hand and lead her out of the room with everyone still staring at Naruto and Akamaru grunted in annoyance that Hinata left while scratching his ear.

Now that they were gone, the group stayed like that for a few seconds before speaking which was Ino. "Is anyone else surprised that Naruto was able to make a complement...especially to Hinata?" Ino asked, she looked around and everyone nodded apart from Sai who was just observing everything. "Good...I thought it was just me."

"Yeah...that was a first for me as well..." Shikamaru says. "It was almost as if it was Sai was making a complement...no offence but I've seen you complement people and get punched." Shikamaru says to Sai and gained Choji's laughter from this as he remembered.

"None taken, I still don't understand it yet." Sai smiled.

"Do you think he likes her!" Ino yelled in excitement.

"Naa...Naruto's way too thick headed to notice Hinata's feelings." Kiba says, sounding a little hostile again. "He wouldn't even notice he was dead unless you told him! She could do get someone better!"

"She could-" Sai began to talk.

"See! Even the emotionless guy agrees!" Kiba yelled.

"She could." Sai began again. "But she won't...from what I've read in the romance books, if someone admires or loves someone then it won't make a difference as long as they have each other." Sai says.

"What are you talking about!" Kiba yelled in annoyance, confused by what Sai stated. "They are completely different from each other! She's nice, quiet, smart and wouldn't hurt a fly while Naruto's arrogant, loud, dumb and ended a war for Kami's sake!" He yelled.

"I however have read that opposites attract one another and will last longer than people that have more in common then opposite." Sai informed him.

"That's actually true." Shikamaru pitches in. "I know that I find everything a drag because it is and I may not be the most active person here but I am dating someone that is active and loud." Shikamaru chuckled.

"What? Who and when did you start dating?" Kiba and Ino yelled in surprise.

"Temari." He replied as casual as you can get.

"And when were you going to tell us this?" Ino said, sounding a little outraged by not knowing something first, since she was the first to know anything. "To leave your teammates out in the dark like that!"

"It was too much of a drag, and Choji already knew about it." Shikamaru told her, making her more upset. "Plus you're a good example as well." He smirks.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Kiba asked.

"She's dating Choji." He says and walks out, leaving a blushing Ino and Choji and a curious Kiba and Akamaru.

Xxxxx

A long way away from the Hidden Leaf village, a small battle ground was present as a squad of ANBU went after the last three of the infiltrators, the infiltrators managed to split the other two squads away by sending other members away for them to kill. "Only two left!" One of the ANBU yelled as he severed a head of a former Chuunin, leaving the Medical ninja and a Jounin traitor.

"Shit!" The Medical ninja yelled, holding onto a small case and was backed up to a tree as the Jounin was engaged with three of the ANBU while the last ANBU walked towards the Medic. 'I can't fail Master!' He yelled to himself and was about to attack but stopped suddenly.

"Don't move..." A voice whispered behind him, his eyes widened but did as the voice said.

The ANBU lifted his arm which had a blade covered in blood in his hand and was about to cut the Medic in half. "You should die like the traitor you are." The ANBU says.

"Earth Style: Spear!" Someone yelled from behind the Medic, a rock spear pierced through the Medic's shoulder, making him scream in pain as the tip went straight through the ANBU's mask and head, killing him.

The spear crumbled away into nothing and the three remaining ANBU retreated as kunai, shuriken and random Jutsu's shot forward at them. The ANBU looked around and saw several ninja with different headbands on surrounding them and made them look confused, another ninja stepped out from the wood and smirked as he looked at the wounded Medic. "You stabbed me you bastard!" The Medic yelled.

"I hit a non fatal hit and killed the enemy with that attack." The ninja with an ANBU masked chuckled and removed the mask to show a Sand headband.

"Nin you bastard! Why are you here!" The Medic yelled.

"The voice told us to reunite...it's coming and the followers of the Horsemen wish to see them reunited before we come into a new phase in humanity." Nin smirked. "Destiny in on the move and we plan on following it...All hail the Horsemen! All hail Death!" Nin yelled, gaining cheers from the other ninja. "All of you! Eliminate the enemy! There are more of them coming and they are going to have reinforcements!" Nin yelled as he picked up the Medic. "I know you have something important and we have to vanish." He whispers as they walked away from the fight scene of ANBU and several. "Master should be in this direction."

* * *

><p>Sleepless D: Alright people! Now anymore updates will be brand new compared to the last story, I hope you enjoyed in and please review. Peace out.<p> 


	9. Chapter 9

Sleepless D: Wahoo! I'm doing something new for this story! I hope this will interest everyone into reading this but I'm guessing not. Peace out.

* * *

><p>It was pass midnight and Naruto and Hinata were holding hands as they neared the end of their date, enjoying each other's company as they just finished having a lovely meal at a nice restaurant*. "So did you enjoy your meal?" Naruto asked.<p>

"For the tenth t-time yes." Hinata giggled, squeezing Naruto's hand which made Naruto kiss the side of her head in response.

"Sorry, I just want to make sure you're happy." Naruto said, making her smile.

"I'm happy j-just being w-with you Naruto-Kun." Hinata told him, looking up at the cloudy sky.

"Really?" Naruto asked, somehow surprised by this answer.

"Yes." Hinata blushed, stopping for a second and kissed him before walking again.

Xxxxx

Outside the dark hole hidden amongst the roots of a very large tree within the thick woods that Dan and his men are waiting, two men were walking towards the hole and a cloaked teen walked out cracking his neck. "About time you came here." Dan said.

"Yeah, sorry about that...ran into some trouble." The Sand ninja known as Nin said. "There was a little killing here and a little killing there, it's complicated."

"I'm sure." Dan said, looking up into the sky to see if it's cloudy or not.

"I...I have...the stuff that you wanted..." The Medical ninja said, holding out the small case to Dan.

"Ah, great and now only Lust remains." Dan smirked as he took the case. "We should get ready...but then again everyone's wounded and underprepared...I'm pretty much the only one still standing." Dan chuckled as he placed the case near the entrance of the hole.

"So what do you plan on doing while they're healing?" Nin asked.

Dan walked into the opening where there was some spacing in the trees. "It's time to call the followers of our order." Dan smirked as he performed several hand signs, most of them being unrecognisable by the others that where watching him.

"What's he doing?" The Medical ninja asked.

"I'm not sure..." Nin said while he also wanted to know what was going on.

Dan's hands started to glow as he continued and when he finished his hand seals and pointed his hands into the air, they went into a blinding light and it turned into a bright stream of light that shot into the sky. They tried their best to see what was going on as they saw the cloudy night sky spin around the stream of light, after a second both of the men clutched their heads in pain and the ground around them suddenly shook violently. They were getting scared as they saw Dan slowly lose whatever fat was in his face and turn more skeletal and the sky seemed to rapidly get darker, even though it was night.

Dan stopped the stream of light which caused an unknown force which made everyone be pushed back; Dan was crushed by the force and was left in a small crater. The two men got up a little disorientated as they looked around; they saw Dan and were a little concerned until they heard him laughing like a mad man as he sat up. "Are you alright?" The Medical ninja asked as he walked towards him.

"Nothing serious...just third degree burns and shattered bones." Dan smirks and shows his hands that were smoking, black and his eyes looked as though they weren't there anymore, they were partly hidden inside his skull and the shadow made them practically invisible.

"Holy shit!" The Medic yelled as he hurried towards him. "I don't think you'll be fighting ever again!" He yelled as his hand glowed green.

"Are you forgetting on who I am?" Dan asked as his eyes slowly reappeared to show his yellow eyes as he stood up, coughing a little as he snapped his joints to make sure they're in their right place.

"What did you do?" Nin asked, still feeling pain in his head but soon felt droplets of rain fall on his head, he looked up to see the clouds thicken and lightning coming from it.

"That is the sign that will make my followers come forth...plus it's making it easier for...Jackie to fight since he can only fight in the dark." Dan chuckled as he walked into the hole as the two men were confused. "Could you bring the case!" Dan yelled.

Xxxxx

Hinata dropped to the ground, screaming in pain as she suddenly held her head from the pain it suddenly had. **'Come forth my disciples! War has come! The time of cleansing to see which of the three races disserve to live!'** A voice within her head screamed, she was confused since it wasn't her usual voice.

"Are you alright Hinata!" Naruto said in worry, but soon felt an unusual sensation from the Kyuubi, almost as if something woke him up from his sleep.

'**Something isn't right Kit...'** Kurama said in an unnerved voice, feeling demons that rained in their universe feel something coming and were preparing. **'Something's coming.'**

Xxxxx

Inside the hospital, several patients that were guarding Jackie were panicking, Kiba and Akamaru being the most violent ones. "Get out of my head!" Kiba yelled, smashing a bed pan against his skull to quiet it down.

'**Death shall come to you all...the end to life has come! You will die alone!'** The voice in his and the several patients heads taunted.

"I won't! I won't! I won't!" Kiba screamed in anger by what the voice was saying unknowingly attacking several doctors and nurses that were trying to sedate him.

Xxxxx

Within the prison where S T D resided, he looked around in confusion as he heard the voice he used to hear come back to life. **'We of the order are coming, the last unending war is coming, who shall you fight as?**' The voice asked. 'The humans that you can never be? Or your rightful place in the order?'

"I fight for those I wish to fight with." S T D replied, annoyed that the voice is back. "Now for Kami's sake, go away!"

'**You will fight...and you will die...'** The voice says before disappearing.

"I never planned for much in my life...but at least I die as my heritage wished me then how the order wished me...!" S T D says, thinking back on all the humans that he'd seen throughout his life and how they all died in the end.

The door to his prison opened, he looked to see an angry Tsunade as she marched in. "Why are the patients in my hospital and Hinata suffering from some sort of breakdown!" Tsunade yelled.

"Because Dan has called for all of his followers...or better to say those that he touched and made a deal with." S T D said in a tired tone. "Those that don't seek the call will be in unimaginable pain if they try to ignore it."

"When will the pain stop?" Tsunade asked.

"Either by going to the call or waiting until the meaning of the call is over." S T D says as he sat up and looked at Tsunade with his miscoloured eyes.

"Do you know what the call is?" Tsunade asked.

"If I had to guess...he's going to raise an army to capture me since I'm a vital piece to his game...or maybe it has something to do with that Naruto fellow and War." S T D chuckled. "So don't worry about those in pain, it'll go as their army grows and come to us."

Tsunade was troubled as she left the prison, forgetting to close the door and this made S T D sigh as he got up and closed the door before going back to bed and slept.

Xxxxx

Tsunade was making several letters to each of the nations and allies to inform them of the possible danger coming. 'Why do I have a bad feeling about all this?' Tsunade wondered while handing over the letters to her assistant who quickly went to have them sent.

There was a knock on her door, before she could reply it opened and Naruto wondered in with a worried face. "Hey Grandma Tsunade..." Naruto said in a worried voice and sat down in the chair before her.

"What's the matter Naruto?" Tsunade asked.

"I'm not sure...Hinata going to hospital is making me worried...but Kurama said that something very bad is coming." Naruto tells her, this made her even more worried as the Nine Tailed Fox had a feeling like she had.

"Does he have any clue on what?" Tsunade asked.

"No...he just says he can feel the lesser demons in a different universe acting like mad...I didn't even know there was a demon universe." Naruto said.

Tsunade looked a little worried by this but wasn't sure what it meant. "Well Naruto...you go and rest and I think we're going to have a rough time ahead so you better be ready." Tsunade smiled, hoping that Naruto will be brave unlike her.

"Yeah Grandma Tsunade." Naruto said with a small smile. "But I think I should check on Hinata before going home."

"Of course Naruto." Tsunade said to him as he walked out.

Xxxxx

Just on the border of the raining Fire country, two men were walking down a road as they tried to find the right direction to the Hidden Leaf. "You sure this is the right way?" The shorter one of the two.

"Yes...the birds know this land very well." The much taller one of the two replied, looking up at the rain as it poured down on them. "They know the secrets of the land better than those that live here." He said.

"You and those damn birds." The shorted one smirked, looking around as if he felt something bad is happening. "Can I ask you a question Jugo?" The shorter one asked.

"What do you with to know Suigetsu?" Jugo asked.

"Do we really need to try and get Sasuke back? I mean he was captured by his friends and he's now in a double maximum security prison." Suigetsu said as he fondled his new sword but wished he had one of the Hidden Mist Swords.

"Yes, because we need him, he's the only one that can stop me killing everyone and he's the best chance that you have of finding the swords you wish to find." Jugo said.

"That's true...but you have gotten better with your anger issues." Suigetsu tells him as he looks around again.

"Thank you." Jugo smiled as he wondered what Suigetsu was trying to look for.

"Yeah...you only tried to kill me three times so that's better." Suigetsu says as he saw a few people walking pass them from a different road and walked through the woods, he was confused as the second tallest one of them looked familiar as he had a familiar wrapped up sword on his back but couldn't tell what sword it was. He also noticed the taller one looking at Suigetsu as if he could recognise him but couldn't. "Why do I get the feeling that I know them?" Suigetsu asked as he stopped to watch them vanish in the woods.

"Why?" Jugo asked as he stopped to look at Suigetsu.

"Where are they heading?" Suigetsu asked.

Jugo opened his cloak a little to listen to a bird that hid in hit because of the rain. "They're heading someplace the birds are afraid of going...they seem to call it the Rift." Jugo informed him.

"I think there's something important there...wanna go and check it out?" Suigetsu smirked with his sharp teeth showing.

"But what about Sasuke?" Jugo asked.

"He's in prison; it ain't like he's going anywhere." Suigetsu tells him as he quickly went to follow them and Jugo quickly followed.

Xxxxx

Naruto walked into Hinata's bedroom, she was still awake as the pain in her head was weaker then it was but it didn't seem to go away. "Hey Hinata." Naruto smiled as she looked up at him with surprise. "Feeling any better?" Naruto asked.

Hinata smiled and nearly forgot about the pain as it slowly went away. "I f-fine Naruto-Kun, I didn't e-expect to have y-you visit me this l-late." Hinata blushed.

"I'd come to visit you even if I lose my arms and legs while getting lost on the other side of the world." Naruto smiled as he hugged her and kissed her.

Hinata blushed again and returned the kiss; they remained kissing for a minute before breaking it and sighed as they enjoyed the pleasure. "Kissing you is better than I ever dreamed." Hinata smiles

"Oh, been dreaming of me have you?" Naruto smirked and made Hinata blush as she realised what she just said. "What happens in these dreams?" Naruto asked curiously as she blushed even harder.

"I um...w-well I...we..." Hinata says, wondering how and why they were on the subject.

"Was I doing anything practically...saucy?" Naruto chuckled but saw Hinata blush and fidget uncontrollably. "Seriously?" Naruto smiled, proud to be doing naughty stuff in her dreams and mentally high-fived himself.

"I...yes..." Hinata said, finding no other answer to tell him.

Naruto chuckled for a minute before his face turned serious. "Hinata, I'm sorry if I caused your painful headache earlier." He tells her.

Hinata was surprised by Naruto apologising to her when he wasn't the one that caused it. "Y-You didn't cause it N-Naruto-Kun." Hinata said quickly. "It w-was that v-voice." Hinata said quickly.

"What voice?" Someone said behind them, they looked and were surprised to see Hiashi standing at the door.

"I...Um..." Hinata says, remembering that Hiashi has been gone since before the attack of Dan's group and wasn't sure how to explain that she was compromised by the enemy without sounding pathetic.

"The enemy that attacked the village a little while ago managed to use something on Hinata and now she seems to hear voices along with several other people that are here in the hospital." Naruto informs him quickly, rather surprised that he thought that quickly to cover Hinata.

"I see...that is as much as I expected." Hiashi said in his motionless voice.

"Actually she's doing very well, if you saw the damage that the hospital is currently in then you should know that they were caused by the other people hearing the voices." Naruto said as soon as Hiashi finished. 'This is the fastest I've ever thought.' He said to himself. "All she's experiencing is pains and curtain desires." Naruto then said and cursed himself as he may have given too much information.

Hiashi sighed as he rubbed his eyes with a finger. "It doesn't matter; I have travelled for a whole day since I heard the village was under attack and hoped that Hanabi was safe...also Hinata." Hiashi said before turning. "I hope you get well." Hiashi informs her before leaving.

Hinata was surprised that her father hoped that she was alright as well. "T-Thank you father..." Hinata said, knowing that he couldn't hear her now.

"Well I think I better get going...I don't want your father thinking something's up." Naruto chuckled and kissed her on the lips for a final time before heading towards the door.

"Wait!" Hinata called, feeling her headache returning as he walked towards the door. "C-Could you stay f-for awhile longer?" Hinata asked.

Naruto turned in confusion but nodded. "Sure, I'll stay." Naruto said with a sweet smile and walked up to sit on the chair next to her.

"N-No...c-could you lay n-next to me?" Hinata asked, shuffling towards the edge a bit and nervously patted on the empty side of the bed.

"Um...Sure...but you better not jump me like you did last time." Naruto chuckled nervously.

Hinata blushed very hard by this. "I w-won't." Hinata said, not really wanting that at the moment, she just wanted to have him near her.

Naruto got onto the bed and laid on his back, staring into her eye as she blushed and snaked her arms around his body, carefully not to crush his arm cast. Naruto enjoyed having Hinata hold onto him and used his only good arm to hold onto her, they stayed like that for several minutes as Hinata fell asleep. Naruto looked at her and smiled as he kissed her as she slept, she smiled as she slept, Naruto held onto her tighter as he slowly went to sleep as well.

Xxxxx

Suigetsu and Jugo have been travelling for an hour now and they were getting a little annoyed and tired. "How much longer are they planning on walking?" Suigetsu said in an annoyed voice.

"I think they're nearly finished with their journey." Jugo said, worried that they don't know where they were because none of the birds and animals where here and the bird inside his cloak is panicking slightly.

"Well I hope so." Suigetsu says, seeing a slight clearing and the three people standing in front of a giant tree with several other ninja standing around the tree.

"Who comes!" Someone yelled, Suigetsu and Jugo looked to see someone coming out of a hole near the roots and didn't recognise the bald teenager. "Ow! Fuck! My arms!" He cursed in pain.

"I told you to be careful Master." Someone said behind the person that crawled out and showed a bald young woman that could be mistaken as a man by the figure.

"Shut up." Dan said as he looked at the three. "Wait...I know you..." Dan chuckled as he pointed with slight difficulty with his very damaged finger. "I should really go through the Rift..." Dan says in pain.

"I am Takumi Munashi**; I owe you for getting me my father's sword." The man called Takumi said as he pulled out his sword to show the Seven Ninja Swordsman blade Shibuki. "Me and my final remaining followers shall fight for you." He smiled.

"And who are your followers?" Kim asked, looking at the smaller one and the taller one.

"This is Kenta, he has been caring and for me for several years and has been making sure I don't act rash nowadays." Takumi said and pointed at the tall man next to him, he took of his hood to show a messy black hair under a Mist headband and a scar across his right eye and ear.

"I served with Zabuza and Takumi's father for years before their untimely deaths." Kenta nods.

"And this lovely lady next to me is Rina." Takumi put his arm around the smaller one and smiled. "She's my loyal follower and has trained under The Demon Brothers." Takumi said.

Rina took off her hood down she was a short brunette with a black and white frilly barrette and was quite a pretty woman with a petite figure. "I can kick your ass." Rina smiled sweetly.

"Of course you can babe." Takumi smirked and kissed the side of her head.

"That...guy has one of the swords I want!" Suigetsu said in annoyance and was about to try and take it by force but Jugo stopped him.

"I think you're outmatched." Jugo said as he looked at the other ninja and was surprised that they haven't spotted them yet.

"I don't care! He's got what belongs to me!" Suigetsu complained as he tried to get out of his hold.

Kim pulled out a blade and launched it pass Takumi's face and stabbed Suigetsu through the head, making the two shocked. "I think we better go." Suigetsu said, thanking Kami of him being made out of water and quickly tried to escape.

"What the hell are you doing?" Takumi yelled.

"You were followed." Kim replied as she walked back towards the hole and jumped down it.

Dan chuckled as he looked at the confused rouge Mist ninja. "I told her not to kill anyone until we're ready." Dan told them. "I hope you brought a tent." He said as he walked away and jumped into the hole.

The three Mist ninja looked behind them and still wondered if they were followed, Takumi shrugged and led the two towards the tree to set up camp with others.

Xxxxx

In the Hidden Leaf village, the storm was getting harder as the wind picked up; inside one of the most deserted buildings of the village is where a cloaked man seemed to be enjoying himself as he looked through old log books. "So that's the basics on how Lord Orochimaru mastered Immortality...Such a waste of subjects that could have been used again." A snake like voice chuckled as he started reading another log book and made tests on a subject he captured before he hid within Leaf village. 'I shall be greater then you Lord Orochimaru.' He smirks as the person screamed in pain but couldn't be heard by anyone because the walls were sound proofed.

* * *

><p>*I have no experience in dating whatsoever, so excuse me for not doing a date.<p>

**Characters from a different story, I like them!

Sleepless D: I hope you enjoyed this chapter since its brand new, I managed to do this in less than a day so you better enjoy, just kidding, please review. Peace out.


	10. Chapter 10

Sleepless D: And here's the tenth chapter, I must be very proud of myself but I'm sleepy and I really hope you all like it. Peace out.

* * *

><p>Naruto felt a weight on his body as he slowly woke up by the sudden light of lightning that came from the window; he slowly opened his eyes and saw the white roof that was very familiar to him. 'Did I hurt myself again?' Naruto wondered and was about to get up but the weight on his chest was larger than he thought, he looked down and was very surprised that Hinata was laying on top of him, holding his like an oversized teddy bear.<p>

She had a deep blush as she snuggled into him deeper, Naruto blushed very hard by this and wondered if this would happen every time they slept next to each other. "...Mmm...Naruto-Kun..." Hinata said in a dreamy voice as she slept.

"Aw crap..." Naruto said as he was getting turned on by the way Hinata said his name and soon realised that Hinata started rubbing up against him, making him stiffen like a board. 'Note to self, don't sleep next to Hinata if we haven't slept together!' Naruto yelled to himself but then realised what he said and blushed.

Hinata shifted her legs so that they were either side of him and began rubbing against his leg. "...Naruto-Kun..." She breathed in deeply as she rubbed against his leg.

'Please oh please don't let any angry woman walk in!' Naruto prayed as Hinata kept rubbing against him, turning him on and wishing this wouldn't happen should someone walk in.

Hinata kept rubbing against him for a few more seconds before turning very red and let out a satisfied moan, Naruto sighed and hoped that she'd role off without making a noise. Hinata shirted to his side but accidently kneeing him in his testicals before rolling off him, Naruto resisted the urge to scream in pain but rolled off the bed in pain and landed on his face on the hard floor and remained there.

Xxxxx

S T D looked out of his prison window and was disappointed that it couldn't be closed and that his room was flooded, even the whole prison had a flood. "This isn't good." S T D said as he took his cup off the window's ledge and drank the rain water. "Can't I get any booze?" He asked as he looked through the bars to see the entire place steamed up by the prison being surrounded by lava.

"I'm sorry, no can do." The Leaf ninja that was passing his cell said to him as he had most of his clothes open. "It's like a sauna in here." He then complained as he walked on.

"No shit Sherlock." S T D said as he walked back to the window to see what little of the constant river of lava winning a fight against the constant rain. "Best enjoy whatever luxury I have." S T D mumbled as he removed most of his clothes and laid on his bed.

Xxxxx

Tsunade opened the door to Hinata's hospital room to see her sleeping and a light blush on her face, she wondered why until she noticed Naruto laying on the floor face down. Tsunade got a little annoy as she walked up to him and grabbed him by the scruff of his neck and lifted him and threw him into the chair next to Hinata's bed. "What are you doing here!" Tsunade asked in a annoyed voice.

"...My nuts..." Naruto said in a squeaky voice as tears ran down his cheeks.

Tsunade was confused and Hinata started to wake up and saw Tsunade in her room and sat up quickly. "L-Lady Tsunade." Hinata said in a quick voice and then saw Naruto on the chair with pain in his face. "N-Nothing happened!" Hinata told the Hokage in slight fear that she hurt Naruto.

"Tell that to Naruto." Tsunade sighed as she looked at Hinata's chart.

"W-What happened?" Hinata asked as she looked down at Naruto.

"...You kneed...me in my...nuts..." Naruto informed her as he slid down the chair.

Hinata looked slightly alarmed by this and quickly went to his side and hugged him. "I'm s-sorry Naruto-Kun." Hinata said in a panicked voice, kissing the side of his face in the hopes to comfort him in some way.

"...It's alright...just need to...rest." Naruto told her and hoped the pain would be numbed soon by Kurama.

"Well take your time, it's nearly noon." Tsunade sighed as she looked out of the window and getting many reports of flood damage, even the hospital has water everywhere and ninja have been asked to remove the floods using Jutsu's.

"Does that mean...the training fields...are out of use?" Naruto asked as the pain finally slowly went away.

"Well...you could try but you'll slip more then you'd train." Tsunade chuckled.

"Well...the pain's going away...I think I'll go have...lunch." Naruto say as he slowly stood up while holding onto Hinata as she remained hold of him.

"C-Can I come w-with you Naruto-Kun?" Hinata asked.

"Sorry Hinata, but you're in hospital for the obvious reason." Tsunade said, seeing as most of the patients that were touched or came in contact with Dan are suffering from a large amount of pain and hallucinating about a person in a black cloak now.

"But I feel fine now." Hinata reassured Tsunade, not having any pain whatsoever as she slowly let go of Naruto but held his hand.

Tsunade looked a little confused at this and wondered why she wasn't suffering like the others are and as S T D said she would. "Are you sure?" Tsunade asked, walking up to her and examined her.

"Y-Yes, I'm fine Lady Tsunade." Hinata reassured her, not sure if it was just a sudden pain yesterday from something else.

"Well, I shouldn't but if you're sure then you can have Naruto look after you for awhile." Tsunade says.

Naruto chuckled a little but it wasn't much since it hurt his nuts. "...Alright...I'd love to look after...Hinata." Naruto said and wrapped his hand around her and smiled as she blushed.

"I'll l-love that." Hinata smiled as she held onto Naruto.

"Ah...young love." Tsunade smiled and hoped that they'll behave.

"Well...We better be quick to get to shelter when we leave here." Naruto says as he zipped himself up and wanted to get out of here soon because he has bad memories in the hospital when he was younger and spent a lot of time there because he was beaten violently on more than one occasion.

"Okay, make sure you don't get too wet and get a cold." Tsunade told them.

"No problem Grandma Tsunade." Naruto chuckled as he led Hinata away since she was still in her clothes yesterday and left through the door.

"I hope she'll be alright." Tsunade hoped.

A nurse rushed in and looked nervous towards Tsunade. "Lady Hokage, Kiba and Akamaru are destroying their room again!" The nurse told her, sounding out of breath.

"Kami damn it! Hold on." Tsunade said in an annoyed voice and marched out of the room towards Kiba's room.

Xxx

Tsunade opened the door at the time a doctor was thrown against the wall. "How much drugs are we going to have to put into you! You're already on dangerous levels!" Tsunade yelled.

"The voices and pain keep me up you stupid bitch!" Kiba yelled in pure fury, punching a hole into the wall while Akamaru kept barking and growling at the corner of the room as if someone was there.

"That does it!" Tsunade yelled as Kiba broke the nose of a nurse, she stormed up to him and smashed him in the face, causing him to collapse and Tsunade stormed up to Akamaru and concentrated chakra into her hand and patted in on the dog's back. Akamaru passed out and laid on the ground, she looked at the corner in confusion and wondered why Akamaru was barking at. "Must have been hallucinating again." She sighed as she lifts the bed and puts it right. "Put Kiba in the bed." Tsunade ordered.

A doctor and a nurse lifts the barley conscious Kiba and placed in on the bed, Kiba showed little signs of caring anymore and stared at the corner. "Who...are you?" Kiba whispered.

"_No one special...not anymore."_ A light gentle voice said to him, no one else but Kiba heard this, his sight improved as he looked at a man wearing a black cloak and bright blue eyes could be seen in the dark of his hood. _"Just think of me as a ghost."_ He chuckled as he jumped out the smashed window that everyone thought Kiba caused. _"Where's that girl?"_

Xxxxx

Naruto and Hinata had managed to get inside the Ichiraku Ramen shop rather wet but not as wet as they thought, although they couldn't help but notice the floor had a few inches of water covering the entire area. "Is the village entirely flooded?" Naruto wondered aloud as he looked around and saw all the electrical equipment as far away from the water as possible.

"Hey Naruto." Ayame greeted them as she worked behind the bar with her father while the two new waiters took other people's orders; they looked and waved at Naruto. Naruto waved at them as Naruto took Hinata to his usual place and Hinata sat next to him. "What would you like to order?" Ayame asked.

"I'll have the usual Ayame." Naruto said as he smiled at her.

"And what about you Hinata?" Ayame asked Hinata.

"T-The usual p-please." Hinata smiled as she took hold of Naruto's hand.

"When did you have a usual?" Naruto asked, looking curiously towards her.

"I...I used to c-come here and eat t-to see why y-you l-loved it so much...I then s-started coming here when y-you went a-away with J-Jiraiya." Hinata told him.

Naruto looked a little sad by the mention of Jiraiya but kept his smile. "Been sneaking here without me have you?" Naruto said as he wrapped his arms around them. "You've been evil eating my ramen without me being here." Naruto chuckled while Hinata giggled.

"_Ah, sweet innocence."_ Someone with a sweet voice said next to them, Hinata jumped and quickly looked next to her to see a man wearing a black cloak appearing out of nowhere.

"What's the matter Hinata?" Naruto asked, concerned about Hinata's sudden jump of fright.

"T-There's a man standing h-here." Hinata whispered.

Naruto looked around but couldn't see anyone else but the people eating their ramen and the cooks. "Where?" Naruto asked.

Hinata was also confused now as she looked at the cloaked man that stood next to her, she pointed and looked back at Naruto. "H-He's standing r-right there." Hinata said as if it was an obvious thing and was growing nervous.

Naruto kept looking towards where Naruto was pointing but was still confused. "No one's there Hinata...should we go back to the hospital?" Naruto asked in a concerned voice as he worried about Hinata.

"Here's your ramen." Ayame smiled as she placed his and Hinata's order in front of them.

"You better make them to go." Naruto said as he got up to take Hinata back to hospital.

The cloaked man grabbed Hinata's shoulder_. "No, I'm fine; the Hokage said that this was one of the side effects from the contract."_ The cloaked man said as Hinata said them in the exact same time, making her scared and confused.

Ayame was looking confused as they were talking, but she tried to not and overhear them talking. "Are you sure?" Naruto asked.

"_I'm sure."_ The cloaked man said, making Hinata repeat the words and not really having any control of her body until he let go of her shoulder, making her drop into her chair and feeling exhausted. 'What happened?' Hinata asked herself in fear.

"_**Just a little control"**_ The voice inside her head said and the man spoke at the same time. _**"I couldn't remove it...but I managed to make it loose."**_

Naruto passed Hinata's bowl of ramen and remained cautious of her as he worried for her well being and ate his ramen slowly. 'You can read my mind?' Hinata asked.

"_**More than that."**_ The man said and tapped Hinata on the shoulder, Hinata blacked out of a second and when she came too she found herself French kissing Naruto who seemed surprised but was rather enjoying the kiss. Hinata broke the kiss and blushed deeply as she tried to hide inside her jacket, peeking to see everyone in the restaurant staring at the two.

**'Something's wrong Kit...I feel something else here!'** Kurama says to Naruto, feeling an annoying presence that made his skin itch

'Who are you?' Hinata asked inside her mind, feeling like she could die just then.

"_**I'll tell you later, right now I just need to alter something."**_ The man said as he grabbed Hinata's head for a second and sent an electric shock through her head, she screamed in pain while passing out and Naruto was now worried as he grabbed Hinata to see if she was alright.

"Hinata! Are you alright!" Naruto asked in worry, not realising his eyes were becoming red and slits forming, the man let go of Hinata's head and started walking to go outside. Naruto started seeing the outlines of a man in a black cloak and was highly confused by this. "Ayame! Look after Hinata for a second!" Naruto told the waitress and quickly left to go outside.

The cloaked man was walking quickly towards his next destination; Naruto rushed towards him and felt an unusual amount of anger towards him and grabbed him by the shoulder and spun him around and grabbed him by the collar. "Who are you and why did you suddenly appear out of nowhere!" Naruto yelled.

"_You can see me? This is very interesting...you've got a demon inside you...that makes it understandable now."_ The man chuckled, sounding innocent yet a hint of anger. _"Why do demons always try and get here before the war starts?"_

"Again! Who are you!" Naruto yelled while lifting him from the ground and slowly chocking him.

"_You, what is your name?"_ The man asked, sounding rather commanding.

"Naruto Uzumaki." Naruto told him. "Now tell me yours!" Naruto yelled, taking one fist off him and threatening to smash his face in.

Several people from the ramen shop started walking outside to see what was going on and to them; Naruto was holding nothing and yelling at no one. "Naruto! What are you doing!" Ayame called over the storm.

"_I mean the demon!"_ The man orders and quickly grabs the sides on Naruto's face, Kurama started feeling pain and roared in anger and pain, Naruto was hearing this and quickly smashed his fist into the man's face and sent him flying down the street and smashed against a post. Everyone was confused by this and wondered if Naruto attacked something they couldn't see what he hit and what hit the lamp post.

"What the hell was that?" Naruto asked Kurama.

**"I'm not sure Kit! It felt as though he was trying to pull me out!"** Kurama said in an annoyed voice.

The man started to stand up and stumbled a little. _"That doesn't usually happen..."_ He mumbled, surprised that a demon inside a person did this much damage to him as he felt a trickle of blood coming down his face. _"This isn't a normal demon."_

Naruto started marching towards the cloaked man as he stared in disbelief. "Who are you and what did you do to Hinata!" Naruto roared in anger.

"_I best leave before something bad happens."_ The man says and soon two holes appeared on his back and black wings came out before he jumped into the air and began flapping his giant wings.

Naruto stared in shock as he watched the person flying into the air, Naruto glared as he used a large amount of chakra to jump high into the air and tackled the person, the man cursed as he tried to stay afloat. "How are you and what did you do to my Hinata!" Naruto roared, feeling the Kyuubi's chakra going through his veins.

"_Get off me demon!"_ The man yelled, unknown to them everyone that was watching Naruto was shocked that Naruto was floating.

"Who the fuck are you!" Naruto roared and stabbed his fingers into his gut, managing to stab through metal plating.

The man screamed in pain and started to fall but he managed to keep flying and was struggling with Naruto. "My name is Ambriel! Now leave me demon!" He roared and smashed Naruto in the face and sent him falling.

Naruto cursed but quickly twisted him body around and landed on the ground on his feet, he looked up to try and find the winged person but couldn't see him through the pouring rain. "Damn it!" Naruto cursed and quickly went to where he left Hinata.

Xxxxx

At a large tree where Dan is stationed at, a small force was moving around the area as they tried to make camp around the large ancient tree. Within the cave under the tree was the leaders of the small force that was growing quickly, one in particular was the leader of the entire group. "It's only been half a day and I'm bored shitless!" Dan yells, searching through old scrolls that he left here years ago. "I almost wish I was back to the Cross Planes." Dan sighs.

"I wouldn't recommend that, otherwise who'll look after Jackie." Kim said, not really fancying being left alone with him.

"My oh my Kim, are you feeling fear for the first time?" Dan smirked and tried to point at Kim but had difficulty with them being badly burnt. "...I hate this."

Kim just stared at Dan before looking into the chamber where Jackie rested through the crack of the door, seeing the shadows move around him but knowing that it wasn't wise to go in. "I wonder what makes him more powerful than even you Dan." Kim said as a side thought.

"He isn't more powerful than me...he's just more violent and wants the end to happen quicker." Dan says, managing to move his wrist an inch and smiled. "Plus he and I remember the very beginning...he just can't maintain all he can remember with that thing inside his mind."

"And what is the thing inside his mind?" Kim asked, knowing that the Harpist Brothers were listening.

"Ah Famine...I wish you could remember your life." Dan says in a sad voice. "S T D could see flashes of his past life but knew as much as you."

"Is there anything so special about my past then?" Kim asked, finding curiosity going through her mind for the first time in a decade.

"Well...you always were emotionless as far as I can remember...not sure what happened after you died for the first time, but I know that's why you can't remember everything." Dan says in a tired voice.

"So I died?" Kim asked.

"Oh yeah...you and S T D died hundreds of times while I haven't and Jackie War technically hasn't...since we lost him for awhile but I'm positive he remembers everything." Dan tells her.

"Mind if I ask a question?" Gon asked as he and Gin were making a new Guzheng.

"Ask away old friend." Dan says as he looked into Jackie's room and wondered if he'd be able be controlled.

"If you are the Order, then why are there others in it? If I'm correct, you should only have four, you three and S T D." Gon says.

"Well...let's just say you're not the only universe and I'm only a fraction of the real me...once all other universes are gone and one remains then the end shall happen and I'll be whole." Dan says. "We shouldn't even be in any of the worlds but there was a premature end and we were split into too many fractions that we couldn't even count that high. Most of the universes survived because one human was superior to all others, but that was hundreds of years later and humanity managed to survive...he joined the Order for a short time and raised an army to fight in the war." Dan says, remembering every detail as if it just happened.

"So what happened after that?" Gon asked.

"Many of the three armies fell and only the strong survived...but unfortunately that's when the most powerful demon showed and turned the tide of the battle." Dan says, anger hinted within his voice. "The demon managed to kill Pestilence within the first few second of it showing up, the superior human offered himself as sacrifice to remove the demon. He earned my respect but he then told us that he could only seal half of the demon away...War being the arrogant being he was offered himself to seal the other half. That left me and Famine to keep the demon down; it was a bloody fight and the human managed to seal the Yang within himself, he was about to do the same for War but the demon was angered and tries to kill War before it was too late..." Dan says as he continued to curse at the memory.

"What happened?" Gon asked as everyone looked in interest by the story.

"That's when Famine sacrificed herself to save me!" Jackie says as he walked into the room, dark chakra flowing out of his skin as he startled everyone in the room.

"So I was a girl then too back then?" Kim asked without any interest and wasn't actually asking a question.

"Yes, you died and I gained the demon's essence...the Yin...so much so that I lost the capability of making nice choices." Jackie chuckled as he pulled out a knife and walked towards the tied up Mamoru as he was listening to the conversation the hole time. "Should've killed me when you had the chance Mamoru." Jackie smirked as he slowly pointed the knife at his face.

Mamoru looked nervous and tried to move away from him as best as he could. "Could you not do it in here? I just tidied up the place." Dan said.

"No you didn't, you had your followers tidy the place." Kim corrected.

"You know the best place to slice to make it a quick kill yet have the satisfaction of blood?" Jackie asked, not listening to anyone.

"The throat." Kim said.

"True, it stops them screaming and makes them bleed like no tomorrow." Jackie smirks as he slashes his knife across Mamoru's throat.

Mamoru collapsed as blood started pouring out of his throat, is eyes in slight panic and was quickly going dim as life left his eyes, the pool of blood increased and covered most of the floor. "That's a lot of blood." Dan chuckled. "Good thing I already took his blood."

Noises came from the tunnel leading outside; the Sand ninja called Nin stumbled in completely wet. "Lord Dan! Many more have come and Tai is among them." Nin informs him.

"Great." Dan chuckles. "Show him in." Dan orders him.

"No need Master." A deep voice came from the tunnel and I giant wet man in black with the Rock symbol headband walked in.

"Good boy Tai, I hope the others will be here soon." Dan chuckles.

"We should go now." Jackie grins.

"Not now." Dan tells Jackie. "We've got to wait; there are two more lieutenants to come." Dan informs him.

"I don't care; I want to kill them now." Jackie simply says as he walks towards the exit where the two men at the exit.

The two men stood in his way as Jackie walked up to them. "Master said to stay, we stay." Tai says, sounding as tough as he could.

Jackie chuckled at the Rock ninja believing him tough enough to fight him, the Sand ninja stood behind Tai to support him. "You think you can take me?" Jackie asked.

Dan walked behind Jackie, not really caring how Jackie was acting but wanted a closer view. "Yeah." Tai says and sends a quick blow to Jackie's face, Jackie caught Tai's fist without even a blink.

Jackie smirked as Tai was surprised that he managed to catch his fist. "Is that all you've got?" Jackie chuckled.

Tai looked angry and started using all his strength to try and force Jackie back, Jackie's arm started to shake but he wasn't going back. "What the fuck..." Nin says, knowing that Tai was one of the best TaiJutsu expert and that Jackie managed to hold his footing.

Jackie chuckled as he sends a sudden powerful kick into Tai's chest, Tai went flying down the tunnel and Nin crashed into the wall next to him to avoid the collision. Tai crashed through the hole and landed onto the soft mud, coughing hard as he tried to regain his breath and felt some of his ribs crack from the attack. "That...hurt..."

"What the fuck just happened?" The rouge Mist ninja known as Takumi asked as he stared at the hurt Rock ninja.

Jackie walked out of the hole, having his dirty bloody hair get wet and starting to clean it slightly, he chuckled as he walked up towards Tai. "I expected more from you mortal." Jackie chuckled.

"Jackie! Don't do anything!" Dan yelled as he climbed out of the hole.

"Why?" Jackie asked, looking around to see several dozen ninja and smelled even more hiding around the area. "I like these numbers." Jackie smirked.

"Because you're still hurt! I mean look at your hand!" Dan yelled.

Jackie looked at his left hand and was surprised as his hand was bleeding heavily. "You're right; I can't kill people well enough if my good hand is still out of used." Jackie chuckled as he walked back to the hole and went down.

"That's great...you alright Tai?" Dan called to the Rock ninja.

"Yeah...just a few broken ribs." Tai says, remaining on the ground as the former Leaf Medic.

"Alright then...sorry for War people!" Dan chuckles as he walked back into the hole.

Xxxxx

Back at the Hidden Leaf ninja, at the steamy prison rooftop a man with black wigs crouched in pain as he looked at small hole in his gut. _"That demon really did a number on me."_ The man says in a pained voice, feeling around the small hole in his gut as it slowly stopped bleeding. "I can't die this soon before the war starts." He says in pain as he stood up and looked around the roof. _"He should be here somewhere."_ The man says as he began walking around to find the person he's searching for.

* * *

><p>Sleepless D: I hope this is good and you all enjoyed it, please review. Peace out.<p> 


	11. Chapter 11

Sleepless D: I know it's been awhile but I know that this will all be over soon since this is now perhaps over half way done. Peace out.

* * *

><p>S T D laid on his wet bed, finally getting used to the heat but saw a few body bags being taken away since they died of overheating. 'Poor bastards.' S T D chuckled as he closed his eyes but was soon disturbed by his skin itching uncontrollably. '...Fuck...What the hell are they doing here now?' He wondered as he quickly sat up and looked for the person.<p>

"_I see that you can still sense me, even though you've been removed from the Order...that's a first I must admit."_ Someone chuckled from near the cell window.

S T D opened his eyes in confusion, he looked at his window to see a person hidden in a black cloak, he was confused by this and looked at him, getting an understanding of who or what it is. "Fuck me..." S T D says.

"_Wish I could, but I can't."_ The person replied. _"I take it you know what I am, and I'm here to say that you're quite amazing by your choice."_ The person chuckled.

"It's my own choice, would you mind going away now...I'm getting too itchy for my liking." S T D says as he tried to ignore it.

"_Ah Pestilence...do you really think that you can escape fate?"_ The person asked.

"I can, and I've chosen my own path, now fuck off." S T D says in anger, rolling in his wet bed in annoyance, but the itching didn't decrees, meaning that he hasn't left. "I said fuck off!" S T D yelled angrily.

"Hey! Shut up in there!" One of the Shinobi guards yelled, walking up to the bars and looking in annoyance of everyone complaining and cursing this prison and the heat.

"Sorry governor, would you like me to do a dance as well in this god forsaken world?" S T D asked, but not the itching seemed to change to a stinging sensation.

"No, just shut up, we've already got most of the prisoners complaining, even a few suffering from dehydration and heat stroke." The guard said in annoyance and walked away.

"_That is blasphemy, you know? You know that god exists, so don't use it as like it's nothing on a world he created."_ The person said in a dark tone, anger going through him.

"Don't give a shit, I've never met him, I've never seen him, I can use his title any time, so fuck off, I'm getting pissed off with your presence." S T D says in anger.

"_Why should I? I have the right to be here and I will make you understand what is going on."_ The person says in a bitter voice, disliking the person as they continued to speak.

"Oh...and what is that?" S T D asked.

"_Our time is coming...hell...the demons are already trying to get into this world, they've been increasing rapidly for years now."_ The person says.

"...Who are you?"

"_Why should I? I am just a messenger."_ The person simply says before vanishing, causing S T D's skin to stop burning.

"Fucking bastards, I can't believe that Dan and Master were right, they do act all powerful." S T D sighs and walks towards the bars looking inside. "Anybody got some smokes?"

Xxxxx

Naruto sat in a hospital chair, waiting for the doctor to show up and explain what happened to Hinata, he rubbed his neck in frustration. Naruto saw the Medical ninja walk out of Hinata's room, looking slightly relieved which eased Naruto greatly as she walked towards him. "She's alright, not sure what caused her to pass out, but she'll be alright and most likely wake up tomorrow."

Naruto smiled and stood up. "So can I see her?" Naruto asked.

The Medical ninja shook her head. "Sorry, visiting hours have just ended; you can come and collect her tomorrow." The Medical ninja says.

Naruto sighed and nodded. "Alright, look after her...okay." Naruto tells her and gained a nod from the woman.

Naruto left the hospital in the pouring rain, sighing as it hasn't stopped for ages and it made him wonder what the hell is causing all this rain. He looked around, wondering if they were going to drown if the rain continued, but he chuckled and wiped the rain water from his eyes and kept moving to his apartment.

Xxxxx

On the hospital rooftops, a person and a large dog stood on there, looking towards the sky and splashing on him, the dog and the rooftops. He raised his foot and placed it on an object before him, he looked down and saw an ANBU without a mask, face battered badly, he coughed up blood as the person kept his foot on the ANBU's head. "Told you to go away...told you to pretend I wasn't here..." The person says, lightning flashing and showed a man's dark smirk with two red, rang like markings on his cheeks.

He tilted his foot and forced it down, causing a sickening snapping sound and making the dog and person chuckle, he looked nearby and saw a slightly bloody mask. His got a sudden shock of pain in his brain, clutching it painfully and landing on his knees, having a coughing fit while the dog whimpered as well. **'Come to me, pain and dreams will come by doing so.'** A dark voice in their head says.

"GET OUT OF MY FUCKING HEAD!" The man yelled in anger, grabbing his hair and pulling hard, he remained there for a few seconds, but he let go of his hair and stood back up, chuckling as he walked over to the mask and picked it up. "...Dog mask...perfect..." He smirked and placed it on his face.

He looked at the dog and nodded, they looked out to the village and smirked, lightning flashed and the man and dog vanished.

Xxxxxxxxxx

It was the next day, Naruto was up early and looking out the window, knowing that the rain never seems to let up and was causing major flood damage. Naruto sighed and opened a carton of milk, looking around and saw some flood damage through his walls and knew that would cause a large amount of mould.

He sighed and wondered to his bedroom to get dressed, really starting to hate the rain and running out of things to wear because all his clothes are soaked through. Naruto sighed and sat down on his bed, rubbing the back of his head in annoyance, wanting to get to Hinata soon, he sighed and looked for any clean clothes.

After a few minutes, he had found dry clothes and was about to leave, but the door knocked before he left, he paused for a second and opened it, seeing that it was Sakura in a rain coat. "Hey Sakura...what brings you here?" Naruto asks.

"I...I wanted to talk...about stuff..." Sakura says, sounding a little upset.

"...Okay...sure." Naruto says and opens the door so she can walk in, She thanked him, looking a little distant.

Sakura walked in and sat on the sofa in his living room, Naruto sat on the coffee table opposite her, feeling worried about Sakura now, waiting for her to explain what's bothering her. "...Naruto...do you think I deserve love?" She asked.

"...What?" Naruto asked, surprised by her question. "Of course you do, everyone deserves it, and you're no different!" Naruto tells her, not sure how to deal with what she's asking, mostly because he questioned this himself when he was younger, but no one answered this until he found it with Hinata.

Sakura sighed, not sure if she should feel better or not. "But I keep falling for guys that are either not good for me or I just keep pushing away..." Sakura says in an upset voice, feeling like she wanted to cry.

"What? Now that isn't true..." Naruto tells her, not too sure about that, but he believed that she deserved the best.

"It's true...I fell for Sasuke who rejected me, you and Lee liked me, and I pushed you two away...and a few others along the way...and now I grew feelings for a man that was the enemy..." Sakura explains, but Naruto placed his hand on Sakura's shoulder, not knowing whether to hug her and risk getting punched or not.

Sakura smiled a very small smile and placed her hand on his, squeezing it. "Sakura...I know you'll find someone you want to be with who'll want you back, you just..." Naruto started, but paused as he tried to think of the right thing to say without angering her. "...You just...have a loving heart...whether people see it and want it or you know a person who hasn't noticed it yet and you want them to, you're just looking for someone to notice more than that and you will."

Sakura smiled and removed Naruto's hand and hugged him, surprising him by this, but after a few seconds, he returned the hug and they stayed like that for a few minutes. "Thank you Naruto..." Sakura says, letting go and standing up. "I have to go to go to Lady Tsunade...thanks for talking to me..." Sakura smiled, lowly walking away and through the door and feeling glad of talking to her teammate.

Naruto smiled and hoped she'd be alright, not sure what she'll do but hoped that she'd be alright, he then remembered Hinata and cursed, quickly running around to see if he can find a raincoat. Naruto was lucky to find one and hurried out of his apartment, wanting to get to Hinata as soon as possible.

Xxxxx

Naruto entered the hospital, feeling glad that he walked out of the rain; Naruto walked around, finding Hinata's room and opening the door and saw her looking out of the window. She looked towards the door and saw Naruto and smiled, she stood up and hurried over to him, jumping into his arms and they held onto each other. "I missed you..." Hinata says in an emotional voice, not sure why she missed him when it's been less than a day.

"...I know...I missed you too..." Naruto replied and held onto her tightly and kissing the side of her head.

"...I...I'm worried about Kiba and Akamaru...they've disappeared...and a couple of nurses were found dead...along with an ANBU..." Hinata informs Naruto, getting more upset as she was shocked when she heard the news, also hearing that a couple more people that faced Dan died.

"...Shit..." Naruto says, holding onto her tightly, shocked and worried about this as well. "I'm sure he's alright..."

"...I hope so too..." Hinata says, sounding happier than she did, maybe since he was there, holding her, Naruto thought.

They just stayed there, holding each other and hoping that he's safe, enjoying each other's company.

Xxxxx

At the Hokage's tower, Tsunade looked through the paperwork, hating it so much that she has nightmares about them; she sighed and looked at the recent messages. She looked through and smiled as some of the countries have agreed to help, she read that the Wind and Lightning Nation have agreed, some of the minor Nations, she's still waiting for the replies on the others. Most of the people in the Sound Nation are willing to help, but the hold that Orochimaru had still lingers, the Grass and Rain Nations are also slow to respond.

"Lady Tsunade, we've got news that the Earth Nation stands ready, also the Hot Water Nation have joined our cause should we find any signs of an attack, the our more powerful allies are sending reinforcements as we speak." Her assistant Shizune informs the Hokage.

"Good..." Tsunade says, looking around her desk and mentally picturing it burning and smiled at the thought. "We best get through this...next year, perhaps?" Tsunade asked, hoping that her assistant would say yes.

Shizune chuckled, looking at her desk. "Tell you what Tsunade, I'm in a good mood, I'll help sort through the paperwork with you." Shizune says.

Tsunade chuckled. "Thanks, I've been waiting for that for years." Tsunade laughed and a knock came from the door, it opened and a Chuunin walked it with a few buckets.

"Sorry to disturb you Lady Hokage, but need to change the buckets." He said and looked around to see several leaks coming from the roof and sighing.

"So anything else I should know?" Tsunade asked, allowing the Chuunin to replace the buckets.

"Well...our high security prison is having many problems, mostly prisoners suffering from Hyperthermia*, no Hyperpyrexia yet, but if this continues..." Shizune says, not having to say any more.

"I see...we'll send some medical ninja to help them recover quicker." Tsunade says, jotting a few notes down. "Anything else I should know?"

"Villages have had a rapid increase in missing ninja...even our own, if you remember, sending a few teams of ANBU to eliminate them...they are still MIA." Shizune informs her.

Tsunade nodded, looking through some more paperwork, wishing that things will become easier, but knowing that things will get worse as time goes on. "Anything else Shizune?" She asked, but her assistant said no, gaining a nod from Tsunade.

Xxxxx

At the border of the Fire Nation, an army was growing in the deep forest, where hardly any human ventured. Dan looked around, seeing many men and women starting to prepare for war, he looked ahead and saw newcomers heading towards him, half of them wearing Lightning headbands.

One of the Lightning ninja's walked towards Dan; he wore the standard Lightning Shinobi uniform, but his head was covered by a mask and dark shades and a sword on his back. "Ken...about time you showed up, we're close to war now." Dan says and looks at his hands, seeing that they are partly black now, only badly burn marks showed and gained an increase his hand movements.

"Yes Sir, I look forward to fighting alongside you and dying." Ken states, being honest to him as a man who doesn't know lies.

"I know you will, some may not, but I know who will and won't," Dan chuckled. "And now we have one more to come and we can enjoy some fighting." Dan smirked and walked towards the hole in the ground and hearing music coming from the hole, gaining a large cut across his arm. "Watch it!" Dan yelled, leaking black blood and wondered if it was still safe.

Dan then felt a sudden power coming nearby, he looked to his left where his army hasn't taken camp at, and he walked towards it cautiously and saw someone standing there. He chuckled as he knew what the presence was, the person walked out of the tree line, wearing a cloak and walking towards them. "It's good to see you're moving around Death." The person says, voice sounding deep and echoing.

"Must you speak like that?" Dan asked, getting annoyed yet recognising the person now.

"Sorry...can you forgive me?" The person asked, sounding like a young woman and started to remove her cloak, she wore a red dress, which was barely covering her large E cup breasts. The woman had a unique beauty, having lightly tanned skin and long, straight, black hair and red, luscious lips. She walked towards Dan and placed her hands on his small figure and smiled as he was only as high as her breasts. "I can do whatever you wish." She smirked.

Dan just glared at her, disliking her as she spoke. "Get your hands off me Asmodai...I dislike you more than getting my head severed." Dan says and pushes her hands off him.

The woman chuckled and moved towards the hole. "I'll be returning to the Cross Planes, I hope to see you there soon." Asmodai smirked and dropped down the hole and Dan sighed and followed.

They walked down the long passageway and walked into the large, dark room where two elderly men known as Gin and Gon, sitting near the back, playing their music to become sharper than before. Kim sat near the door where Jackie resided, asking as though she was just waiting to use the room, but she occupied the time by playing with a knife, occasionally cutting herself and watching herself bleed.

"Kim...please don't bleed on the floor damn it, it just got cleaned." Dan sighs, Kim looked at the floor and it was still covered in dirt, Dan followed the woman as she walked towards a wall near the two elderly men.

She placed her hand on the wall and it started to crumble away, it collapsed and a stairway down was shown, she smirked and started going down the stairs with Dan following.

Gon looked slightly confused and looked over to Kim. "Did you know that was there?" He asked.

"No...But it seems familiar." Kim informs her.

Xxxxx

Dan and Asmodai walk to the bottom of the stairs, finding nothing but a black, ruined hallway; he looked around and saw skeletons on the ground. "Seems like our last followers died down here..." Dan chuckled, looking around and not being able to see more than a few feet.

"True...I still think that a few of them may still be alive...they were fascinating though...to have lived before man and die out to only a few." Asmodai says and walked up to the skeletons, most of which weren't human, they seemed to have a human shaped body but their head, hands and feet were more different, what made them stand out more was that they had a tail. Their tail looked like a reptilian's tail as well as their head, their hands and feet were close to being human but were different shaped and claws could be seen.

"Yeah...do you even remember what they were even called?" Dan asked as Asmodai walked away and dropped the skull.

"No clue..." She replied, Dan following her for several minutes, going through several corners and seeing nothing but dark, but they knew where they were going. They stopped, walking towards the wall and felt it, they kept moving along until they felt a rough wooden door and smirked, pushing hard and opening it to a dark room.

They all walked into the dark room and noticed that the room seemed more wrecked compared to the rest of the places they visited, and the roof seemed to have collapsed and had several holes that led to the surface. "Very dark in here..." Dan says, looking for his hand but couldn't see it.

"Easily sorted." The woman chuckled and clicked her fingers, suddenly the room lit up with torches from everywhere and showed a much large room then it originally looked. They looked around and saw many pillars with torches and they were in the middle of nine thrones in a ring, behind the thrones furthest away from the door and saw four alters surrounding a circular pond that seemed to have no bottom and glowed.

They walked up to the closest alter and a large long metal pole that looked like a spine was sticking out of it, Dan smirked and was about to reach for it but Asmodai stopped him. Dan looked at her and then at the glowing pond and nodded. "Hurry the fuck up Asmodai; I want to take what's rightfully mine." Dan says in an angered voice.

Asmodai smirked and walked into the pond, dress floating up and she breathed in ecstasy. "I'll see you around..." She smiled and dived, under the surface, a flash of light happened and nothing seemed to happen in the water, Dan sighed and grabbed the pole, making it darken rapidly.

Dan yanked hard, ripping the pole from the stone alter and destroying the alter and Dan held the spinal pole, showing a blade near the end. Dan clenched it and the blade shot out, becoming a scythe and Dan smirked. "I've missed you old friend." Dan smirks.

Xxxxx

At the place where Kim, Gin and Gon resided, waiting for Dan to show up, they're waiting came to an end and Dan walked up with the scythe in hand. "Ladies and gentlemen...I've decided that it's time to go to war...I'm sending a message to the final to attack, become our infiltration team." Dan smirks and the spine looking pole for the scythe sunk into the blade, forming a circular handle around the end of the blade.

"Mind if I ask why we are going so soon?" Kim asked, looking into the black room and seeing the shadows move.

"Because I am near full power...and I will be at my best when we arrive...and I have discovered my weapon." Dan smirks and his chakra darkened the room. "We go to war..." Dan smiled and began walking to the exit; Kim stood up and looked to see Jackie standing there with her.

"I look forward to the end, you should too." Jackie smirks, all his hair removed and scars mostly gone now, placing black goggles over his eyes and wore fresh clothes.

"Where did you get those?" Kim asked.

"Had one of those mortals go and get me something." Jackie says, wearing a black tank top that showed his muscles and scars that hadn't healed properly; he wore black jeans and combat boots.

"...You look mean." Kim says and walks towards the exit with him.

Gin and Gon stood up, sighing and began walking towards the exit. "I fear...we will lose more than our lives." Gon says.

"We will find out when we get there." Gin says, also feeling the worse coming.

Xxxxx

It was coming close to midnight; Naruto and Hinata were in his apartment on the sofa, staying close to each other as they held onto each other, not sure why, but feeling like they're not going to have this soon. "How come it keeps on raining?" Hinata wondered, getting a small headache that she wasn't sure what caused it, but it was easy to ignore.

"Who knows..." Naruto says in a sad voice, holding onto Hinata and kissing her. "But it doesn't matter...I'm with the most beautiful woman ever lived..." Naruto smiled and kissed her again.

Hinata kissed back, feeling her insides jump in excitement; Naruto slid his tongue into Hinata's mouth, gaining an approving moan as his tongue played with hers. Naruto moved Hinata so she was sitting on his lap, making her shift uncomfortably but slowly began to enjoy it, showing it by playing with Naruto's tongue with her own.

After several seconds, they broke the kiss and took a satisfied breath, but Hinata started shifting her hips and rubbing against Naruto. "Naruto-kun...I want you..." Hinata says, voice filled with lust and looked at his with her eyes and eyes matching her lust.

Naruto looked at her, a little surprised by how she sounded. "...You sure?" Naruto asked, not wanting to push Hinata into anything, also remembering her father and actually felt scared.

Hinata blushes a little and looked down, slightly embarrassed by how she acted, she just reached for her jacket's zipper and started undoing it until it was undone and took off her jacket. Naruto just watched and felt lust going through him as he placed his hands on her hips, watching Hinata remove her shirt, slower than before. Once her shirt slid over her head, Naruto stared in admiration at Hinata's form and beautifully large breasts, getting more turned on and Hinata and noticing that she didn't wear anything underneath her shirt.

Hinata smiled and kissed Naruto, loving the look Naruto gave her, Naruto broke the kiss and started kissing down Hinata's neck, and chest, and soon kissing her nipple, making her jolt in excitement. Naruto smirked and started sucking her nipples, making her moan as she moved Naruto closer to her chest, wanting him to suck more, noticing him wrapping his arms around her. "N-Naruto-kun..." She moaned.

Naruto smiled and kept sucking for a few seconds before he let go and gained a disapproving moan, Naruto shirted a little, removing his jacket and shirt. Hinata smiled and stood up; making Naruto look confused and sad, but Hinata took his hand and moved away, making Naruto stand up and look surprised as they headed towards his bedroom. Naruto smiled eagerly as Hinata moved towards the bed and pushed Naruto onto his bed, Naruto looked at Hinata and smirked and got excited as Hinata started removing his trousers.

Hinata unzipped Naruto's trousers and moved them so she could get to Naruto's boxers, pulling them down and looked slightly shock as Naruto's erection tried to escape. Surprised that she was surprised by the size of his erection, but she did believe he was big compared to most, she moved his trousers and boxers down more and was nearly hit by Naruto's penis. Her insides got hotter and felt her womanhood get even hotter and wetter, having her hand wrap around the base of his penis and started licking the shaft, loving the scent of it.

Naruto moaned as he felt his penis get wet, loving the sensation and got more excited as Hinata started licking around his helmet. Naruto breathed heavily and looked as Hinata licked his helmet, noticing precum coming out, getting excited as Hinata licked it up and wrapped her lips around his helmet. Naruto breathes harder and loving the sensation of Hinata sucking lightly and licking around his helmet still, he feels his balls tighten, coming closer to climaxing. Hinata moaned and felt her womanhood burning, she gained shivers by how turned on she was by sucking Naruto's member, surprised by how wet she was getting.

Naruto takes deeper breathes and tries to keep the sensation going, Naruto kept himself upright and moved his other hand onto Hinata's head and moving her lower. Hinata found it difficult to put Naruto's penis deeper into her mouth, only managing to fit nearly half of it in and her jaw was aching. Naruto felt himself coming closer to his climax; he laid back quickly and placed both of his hands on her head, quickly thrusting his erection deep into her mouth and came in her mouth. Hinata was surprised by this and nearly choked on his semen, she pulled back and made his penis leave her mouth and shot a few bursts of cum on her face.

Naruto was surprised by this and quickly apologised for doing that, Hinata blushed and coughed a little, clearing her throat from any semen that didn't seem to go down. "It's alright N-Naruto-kun..." Hinata replied.

Naruto smiled a little. "You look kind of cute with my juice on you." Naruto smiled, making her blush and pulled a thinking face on, confusing Naruto, Hinata wiped her face with her fingers and slowly sucked her fingers, making him turn on. "...I didn't think you'd turn me on so much...since you're making me crazy already." Naruto smiled and made Hinata blush even more.

Naruto put his hands on her side and made her lay down on the bed; Naruto stood up and removed his trousers, quickly leaning over Hinata and kissing her. Hinata moaned and felt Naruto beginning to undo her trousers; Naruto slowly pulled down Hinata's trousers and saw her wearing lavender knickers. Naruto smiled and started kissing down her chest and stomach, fingers laced around her knickers and pulling it down as he got lower, making her moan loudly.

Once Naruto reached her womanhood, he removed her knickers and threw them away, not caring where they went and smelled her juices, loving the scent of her. Naruto licked away any juices before he licked her folds, making Hinata jolt in excitement and more juices left her, Naruto kept licking away her juices and started licking her clit. "Naruto-kun!" Hinata moaned, but she sat up and placed her hands on either side of his head and caught his attention.

"What is it Hinata?" Naruto asked in a worried tone, worried that he did something wrong.

"I...I want you in me...I just...evened what you did to me...in prison..." Hinata tells him, blushing hard as she told him.

Naruto was confused for a second, but then it clicked and made him laugh. "So...you felt like you had to pay me back?" Naruto laughed but looked at Hinata with loving eyes. "Are you sure you don't want me to have you feel as good as I felt?" Naruto asked.

Hinata blushed harder. "I...no...I just want...t-to have you in m-me...s-so we can c-cum together..." Hinata said with difficulty.

Naruto was surprised by this and found her sexier and irresistible as she had never used words like that. Naruto smiled and moved so he was leaning over her, her insides grew hotter and felt an electric shock of pleasure when she felt Naruto's member touch her womanhood. "I love you Naruto..." Hinata smiled.

Naruto looked at her with loving eyes. "I love you too Hinata..." Naruto smiled and kissed her lovingly as Naruto entered her slowly, making Hinata shift uncomfortably with both pain and pleasure as she adjusted to Naruto's penis size. Naruto saw this and didn't know whether to stop or not, then remembering one of the bad lessons that Jiraiya taught him when he was alive, knowing that it hurt for every girl's first time.

Naruto stopped for a second, making Hinata sad and frustrated by Naruto's sudden stop, Naruto quickly trusts his hard member into her. Hinata broke the kiss and squealed in pain, making Naruto panic by this and kissed her, hoping that this will soothe her. 'It hurts!' Hinata cried inwardly, but Naruto kissing her seemed to make it easier and she felt her womanhood leaking fluids and tighten around Naruto's member. 'Wait...did I just...I orgasm when he thrust into me?' Hinata wondered, feeling the sensation of the after effects of it and was surprised that she did.

Naruto looked at Hinata, watching her as her body became less tense and more relaxed, Naruto began moving, gaining gasping moans from Hinata. Naruto smiled as he moved slowly out of her until only his tip was out, making Hinata a little upset by this, but Naruto quickly entered her again, hitting deeper then she thought possible and gasped deeply. Hinata loved the feeling and was getting hotter the wetter than before, Naruto noticed that her womanhood tightening around Naruto rapidly, making him feel like he's going crazy. "Kami...you feel great Hinata..." Naruto smiled and kissed her as she blushed.

Naruto continued to move in and out of her at a slow pace, this was making Hinata go crazy, making Naruto smirk as he saw the lust in her eyes and felt her juices flowing like mad. "Faster..." Hinata orders Naruto breathlessly, surprising him slightly.

"Okay Hinata." Naruto smiles and moved quicker, getting more turned on as he saw her large breasts bounce by each thrust, Naruto started kissing Hinata once again, loving the sensation of her lips as they made love.

Hinata moaned as Naruto's tongue slid through her mouth, enjoying each other's taste, hearing the slapping of each other's sweaty, juice covered skin smacking against each other. Naruto felt Hinata's womanhood spasm and tried to milk him, she broke the kiss and gasped; her eyes becoming overwhelmed with pleasure and moans loudly. Naruto smirked and noticed that there was a trail of saliva between their mouths and knew Hinata had an orgasm. 'Am I that good? Or is she easy to satisfy?' Naruto wondered, smirking at the thought.

Naruto kept moving in and out of Hinata, enjoying the sounds that Hinata was giving with each thrust, not wanting the beautiful woman to come down from her pleasure, yet going crazy as Hinata's womanhood kept tightening around his member. "Na-Naruto!" Hinata gasps.

"Hinata..." Naruto moans, moving faster and harder into her, making Hinata gas even more as she did come down from her pleasure, but it stopped and started to increase, surprising her that she was getting close to climaxing again so soon.

'Oh my...Naruto's...going to make me...cum again...' Hinata says to herself, mind becoming blank as they continued to make love.

Naruto felt his manhood stiffening, knowing that he was getting closer to cuming, Naruto thrusts as hard as he could into Hinata, hitting the end of his pleasure, and not knowing that he was hitting Hinata's cervix. Naruto climaxed, filling Hinata up with his seed and made Hinata climaxed as well when she felt him cum, holding onto him and called out his name in pleasure.

Naruto breathes heavily, feeling his member shoot out the remainder of his semen; Naruto lost strength from his arms by the pleasure and moved himself to lay next to Hinata. Hinata moaned as Naruto's penis left her vagina, feeling some of Naruto's semen slowly leave her, she looked at Naruto and was that he was exhausted and smiled. She was going to hold onto him, but she had lost feeling in her lags and was surprised by this, she pulled herself up a little and held onto Naruto as best as she could.

Naruto chuckled and held onto Hinata as well, he quickly let go of her and pulled the quilt over them so they kept warm, the two lovers held onto each other, not wanting to leave each other any time soon. Naruto turned off the bedroom light so they can sleep easily, but it took a little longer because they kept kissing each other as they were drifting off for to sleep.

* * *

><p>*Not to be mistaken for Hypothermia (Body temperature drops below), Hyperthermia is where the body goes above the body temp and Hyperpyrexia is the extreme.<p>

Sleepless D: She felt so happy, she felt such elation, oh no, premature ejaculation, hope you enjoyed it, keep reading and please review, I hardly get any for this. Peace out.


	12. Chapter 12

Sleepless D: I honestly forgot everything to do with this story, but we'll see how my original work turns out, and hell, my 4 main OCs are my creation, and they're involved with a book I'm now writing, hope it'll be published when I'm finished :P . Peace out.

* * *

><p>It was very dark and still raining like the heavens themselves were weeping, but for what, no one will ever know. Hordes of people and some animals walked through the soaked forest, more silent then a graveyard on a bad day, at the front were the leaders. Dan, the leader and youngest looking amongst the rest, yet eyes more aged and experienced then anyone there. Jakie Ikari, called the main weapon for their invasion, nicknamed War and never felt more at home then on a battle field. Kim, the only female of the group, personality of a rock and little is known about her, other than having a weapon fetish, and seeing how people react to her. Gin and Gon, very experienced mercenaries for hire, yet having a deeper meaning for following Dan and can kill with the sound of music.<p>

They marched with an army behind them, either listening or wondering what will happen. "We'll need a decoy team...but they'll also be known as the suicide team." Dan says and looks at Kim. "You'll lead the group, rush it, cause havoc and blow up the building that has the barrier sensory team." Dan tells her, gaining a nod from her who pulled out a knife and played with it. "Go choose who you think will do." He orders her, making her stop and walk into the army behind them.

"And here I thought I'd be going in, killing everyone." Jackie smirks.

"No, you'll be making your move just after the invasion happens, I can tell you who to hunt...but I think you know already." Dan chuckles, gaining a bloodthirsty smirk from his tall...let's call him comrade.

"Gin, Gon, you follow me, I have an objective of my own I need to do, that reminds me, I'll have to inform some people that they'll be the last plan of action, if you'll excuse me gents." Dan says, walking away and entering the crowd. "Hey! Don't touch my arse again! You know who you are!"

"And to think we've got a few days to reach that village...I hope we meet Tsunade...I still owe her for the first time we fought." Gon says, gaining a nod from his brother.

Xxxxx

Naruto's eyes opened, feeling something warm on his side and smiled, kissing Hinata on the side of her head and feeling at peace, hoping to stay like that forever. He looked at his alarm clock and became surprised that it was nearly midday. 'Shit...ah who gives a fuck, I'm happy." Naruto thought to himself, kissing the side of her head.

A knock was heard from his bedroom door, becoming confused and wondered how they got in, the door knocked again and Naruto prayed to everyone that existed that it wasn't someone that'll get pissed off because of this. The door opened, Kakashi and Yamato entered and were in slight surprise on seeing Naruto in bed with someone, but couldn't see who. "Well...it looks like Naruto had fun last night." Kakashi chuckled, but soon started reading his book.

"What?" Naruto whispered, annoyed since he couldn't move, but if he did, he'll be showing his hidden weapon.

"Tsunade wishes to see you, she's thought of something that can actually benefit you, since you have shocking recuperative skills." Yamato says, soon seeing the other person shift.

Hinata sat up, rubbing her eyes and opened them, seeing Kakashi and Yamato standing there, looking in wide eyes, she was confused and looked down, seeing that the covers were off and showed her upper body. She screamed and hid under the covers while Naruto quickly covered her and himself as best as he could. "Can you leave!?" Naruto yelled, nearly losing all the covers.

Kakashi and Yamato closed the door. "Who knew Hinata had a figure like that?" Kakashi says, closing his books and walked away, Yamato slightly shocked by this and followed his senior.

"You alright Hinata?" Naruto asked, chuckling at Hinata's reaction, but she remained hidden, he smirked as his hands wondered, moving across the quilt and soon rubbing it.

He gained a surprised sound from Hinata, but remained quiet, but he heard Hinata's breathing increasing. Some movement came from under the quilt, soon feeling a hand wrap around his member and hardened. Naruto smirked in excitement and moved his hand under the quilt, feeling Hinata's soft skin and gently slid by the side of her breast, but started aiming lower and met a wet, silky goal. "Found you." Naruto smirked, gaining a moan from her. 'Should I really be doing this shortly after they came in?' Naruto wondered, but all thoughts went as the quilt moved and he felt a warm, wet mouth wrap around his member.

He heard Hinata moan, feeling his member feel the vibrations, he was blank minded and started entering his finger into Hinata's womanhood. This caused her to suck harder and lightly brush her teeth against his erection, making him want to cum there and then. He smirked however and started fingering her faster and rubbing her clit, making her shiver in delight, they continued this for several seconds until Naruto's seed enters Hinata's mouth, making her go over the edge as well.

Naruto and Hinata were inside Tsunade's office, enjoying each other's company, but they paid attention to Tsunade when she coughed. "Now Naruto, we've been examining some recent information found within Orochimaru's lairs...it's research from both him and Kabuto, and they have a drug that we believe can improve the human body's ability three times its usual ability. We are still unsure on side effects, but since you have an astonishing recovery rate, we'd like you to test a small portion of the drug. If we're right, it's what caused Sasuke's rapid increase in speed and strength when you first encountered him." Tsunade says.

Naruto nodded, slightly interested and thought for a second. "So why am I testing it?" Naruto asked.

"If it's successful, we can improve all Shinobi greatly, should we ever run into a destructive force again, like those of the Fourth Great Shinobi War." Tsunade says. "And from the report of the 'Prisoner escape', we'll need this to increase our chances of capturing, or eliminating the threat." Tsunade informs him.

Naruto nodded and was slightly confused still, thinking that having Kurama's power and being a powerful Sage would be enough, but then again, he'll have to sometimes rely on his own body sometimes, and this can help others. "Alright, give it to me." Naruto says.

"Great, come by the hospital in an hour...I've still got these paperwork to allow this...and some more water damage-" Tsunade began, but a section of the roof collapsed and water poured on her head, rain and small waterfalls still dripping and landing on her.

Naruto tried not to laugh and had a pained look by trying not to, Hinata tried not to giggle while Shizune was panicking and trying to cover the roof. "W-We'll see...you th-there." Naruto says, turning and quickly leaving.

"Shizune...if I get one more person complaining about the rain...I will hurt them." Tsunade claims, her eyes black and a vein almost popping out of her head.

"Y-Yes L-Lade Tsunade..." Shizune says in fear.

Xxxxx

Naruto and Hinata were hiding under covered areas, trying to keep out of the rain as much as possible. Hinata informed Naruto that she needed to talk with her family soon, so she won't be with him for a few hours, which is why they're trying to be quick and make it to the Hyuga estate. The two were holding hands, enjoying the company of each other and oblivious to some people's misery since flood damage is ruining their business.

They passed the BBQ restaurant, still good in business by the Akimichi clan and people wanting to be in a warm place. They heard Choji yelling for more beef and chuckled slightly, happy that someone they know is happy and crossed the alley next to it, not noticing a man in a dog mask standing in the middle of the dark alley.

Xxx

After a few minutes and the couple were far enough away, the dog masked man walked out, looking at the BBQ restaurant and entered. He looked around and saw a few Akimishi clan members eating a large supply of beef, he walked past the register and grabbed a pair of chopsticks and held onto them tightly.

"Here's to you Choji! Getting out of the hospital!" One of the Akimichi members laughed.

After a few seconds, the masked man stopped at the table, the Akimichi oblivious to him since the beef was cooking, but after awhile, one looked and was surprised. "Can I help you?" He asked.

The dog masked man held onto the chopsticks tighter and quickly sent them into the Akimichi clan's throat, stabbing through it and quickly causing him to drown in blood. The other two noticed the movement and were shocked to see their family member dying, one being Choji and they spotted the man and shot up, limbs growing bigger so they can quickly eliminate the man.

Xxx

Outside the restaurant, it continued to pour and the building explodes, soon causing panic and people running, the dog masked man flew out of a collapsing window and rolled on the water covered ground. He got up and wiped some of the water of his sleeves, soon looking and seeing the Akimichi clan members attacking once again.

"You'll pay for what you did to Chomu!" The unnamed member yelled, throwing a giant punch, but the man just spun around the punch and threw his fist upwards, cutting through the under part of the Akimichi's forearm. Blood splattered into the air and the clan member yelled in pain, pulling his arm back and the dog masked man shot forward, another kunai in hand and swung to sever both of their necks.

The two saw this and quickly dodged, but the kunai cut through part of their shoulders and stumbled away, trying to ignore the pain. "Chocho! What do we do!?" Choji yelled, holding onto his arm, but stopped yelling when he saw Chocho taking out a small container with three pills in it. "You can't be serious!" Choji yelled.

"We have to kill him for what he did!" Chocho yelled, about to take one of the pills out, but a large, wet, white dog came from nowhere and bit into his arm, making him yell and drop the container.

Choji was about to help his family member, but looked at the dog in confusion. "Akamaru!?" He yelled, looking at the dog masked man and was confused. "Kiba!?" He yelled, wondering if it was him.

The man looked at Choji, remaining quiet and not paying attention to Akamaru letting go of Chocho and biting into the man's throat. He charged forward, Choji trying to counter the man, but he was too fast and tackled Choji, pinning him to the ground and quickly smashing his fist into Choji's face several times. He continued this until Choji managed to smash his fist into the man's chest, sending him flying several feet and heard a few ribs crack.

"What's the matter with you Kiba!?" Choji yelled, his face bleeding and spitting out blood.

The man held onto his head in pain, his knees wobbling and Akamaru released Chocho's throat, making the man hold onto his throat, trying to stop any bleeding as the dog whimpered in pain. "T-The pain...the v-voices! They won't stop!" The man yelled, revealing that it was Kiba as he punched the wall, soon running down an alley with Akamaru.

Choji was in shock and confusion, but quickly got up to held his family member.

Xxxxx

Naruto sighed, both he and Hinata were outside the Hyuga estate and they looked in each other's eyes, smiling before they kissed. "I'll miss you." Naruto says and Hinata smiled.

"Me too..." Hinata says, slowly walking away and opens the door where two members of the Branch family stood guard, not caring about the two being together in a negative way, since Hinata was heir and Naruto was a hero.

Hinata continued to walk under cover, seeing movement within the courtyard and looked to see Neji and Tenten standing in the middle of it, both holding weapons. Hinata was confused and watched, Neji holding something similar to a spear and Tenten holding a similar weapon, she saw Neji talking, but couldn't hear him. The two were moving simultaneously, moving quickly and Tenten quickly stopped, breathing heavily to show they've been doing it for ages.

Neji remained focused and kept moving skilfully, his Byakugan active, Hinata activated her Byakuga as well, seeing that Neji was actually focusing on a target, the raindrops. Neji continued to cut raindrops in half and jumped back, swinging the spear and smashing the ground, causing several more drops to shoot in the air and he quickly sliced a few of them in half.

Hinata was impressed since hardly any Hyuga used weaponry, and yet Neji was using one so skilfully and wondered if they were getting ready, should the first attackers strike again. A cough was heard and Hinata jumped, looking to see her father standing behind her and she became nervous. "S-Sorry father...I didn't m-mean to keep y-you waiting..." Hinata replies.

"It's fine Hinata, just don't let it happen again." Hiashi says, walking down the walkway and Hinata soon following. "We're discussing your position in the Hyuga ranks, so keep a brave face on." He informs her, making her surprised by the comment, wondering if it was a caring matter or a negative comment.

Xxxxx

The village seemed to become restless, Naruto was not the only one to notice this, people were missing, a storm worse then what they've been going through. Several people claiming that they saw demons in the shadows and people being there when there's no one, some even claimed attacks, but unsure who or what caused them.

Naruto walked through the streets since Hinata was busy with family matters, looking around and seeing people taking the water on the ground with buckets and throwing it anywhere they think it can go. Naruto chuckled and knew it'll take more than that to stop the flooding, seeing a few toy boats float by while children chased after them in laughter, making him smile since the children were just doing their thing. He soon got a sudden thought, turning around and began to walk quickly, wanting to talk to someone since Naruto thought he'd know something about the uneasiness since it started when the rain started, soon believing that it arrived the day War came.

Xxxxx

Naruto walked through the overheated prisons, having been there once and walked towards a prison guard, he looked and smiled. "Ah, the Hero of the Leaf, have you come to see the Uchiha finally?" He asked, but became confused when Naruto shook his head. "What do you want then?" He asked.

"I want to see the prisoner, the one we captured when the Leaf was invaded." Naruto ordered him, gaining a nod from the guard who began to show him where he was and wondering why Naruto still didn't want to see his former comrade.

After several seconds, they arrived at the prison cell, looking to see S T D's back, taking a piss on the floor. "Oi!" The guard yelled, banging the cell gate.

"What? You can't even tell." S T D says, turning around and seeing Naruto and smirked. "Ah, Naruto Uzumaki, your name is mentioned quiet a lot around here...especially from a sickly man that can't use Jutsu anymore." He chuckled and walked towards him.

"Why is it raining so much? I believe you know." Naruto says, making S T D's eyes widen in surprise.

"Now then...what makes you think I know about it?" S T D asked, bemused and losing interest and licked the hot bar.

"It started raining when you guys arrived, give or take a few hours." Naruto says, remembering the small guy he bumped into with Hinata the day before War arrived.

"Correction, we arrived the day you woke up." S T D corrected him, chuckling and walking away.

"Big deal, why has it been raining for this long!?" Naruto yelled.

"Well...I have a few theories." S T D smirks.

"Theories? I didn't want theories, I want the source." Naruto tells him.

"Oh...well that would be War then." S T D says, looking at him and relaxing on the wet floor.

"War? That guy? Why?" Naruto asked, not seeing how a person is causing it.

"Well, theories again." S T D chuckles, looking at the young man and started examining the area.

"Okay...what are they?" Naruto asked.

"Well, there's the whole calm before the storm...but War is so horrific, the storm comes now." S T D says and looks outside. "Some believe it's to cleanse the world from dirt and scum, maybe War is the rain and eliminate the world's scum. But then again, I've looked up his history." S T D says, gaining Naruto's interest.

"What history?" Naruto asked.

"You should know a person in and out should you fight or work with him, didn't you examine who he was?" S T D asked.

"Umm...no, that bounty hunter told us his price and how powerful he is." Naruto admits.

"Well, I can tell you what I know...but it's only flashes of who he was and what I've read on his personal past this generation." S T D says and closes his eye and only showed his brown eye. "He has always caused rain to come, even the times I've met him before, but this time, he's different. His body was tortured way before he was even born apparently...his clan was the worst horror in history, power that could make a Kage sweat. A clan was built for war, killing and regenerative powers, during a Shinobi War, the clan was wiped out by a cult. They were Necromancers of some kind, they were large in numbers, but they were weaker then the clan, but the clan was much smaller in numbers and were wiped out. Even the women and children were killing the cult members, they soon were left with a few clan members. Some were pregnant and the cult ripped the foetuses from their womb and strangled the foetuses with their own umbilical cords." S T D informed Naruto, making Naruto look in shock. "But you know what? The bad thing is the clan have been known to have photographic memories from birth." S T D chuckled, remembering the rumours and what he read though the years.

"You're joking..." Naruto says, looking disturbed by that and the guard was also looking in shock.

"Tell me, if you managed to survive that ordeal and remember it, wouldn't you hate the world and cause the world the cry for the loss of everyone that dies when they weren't suppose to?" S T D asked, gaining a shrug from Naruto who didn't know what to say. "I myself am from a Nation that no longer exists, Kim's clan was disgraced and Dan suffers the bitter memories of everyone we've lost...we are cursed in this world, our former lives are cursed, we are reincarnations of people, you're the reincarnation of a hero I knew." S T D says smirking as he saw Naruto become confused.

S T D stood up, cracking his knuckles. "What the hell are you talking about?" Naruto asked.

S T D charged and smashed the guard in the face, knocking him out and Naruto jumping back in surprise, looking a in confusion. "Get me the fuck out of this hellhole! I have a life now! I don't want to be here! Let me leave and visit what ruins remain of my Nation!" S T D yelled, shaking the bars and his blue eye widening and he glared at Naruto.

"What the fuck is the matter with you?! You were fine and cooperative less than a minute ago!" Naruto yelled.

"I just told you! I want freedom!" S T D yelled, the heat finally getting on his nerves and meeting someone he didn't want to meet at all.

"We don't know if you're safe to release, you may never leave, but I will try...but I don't see how..." Naruto says, walking away and helping the guard up.

"Well you lost today and tomorrow's meals!" The guard yelled, still feeling pain and walking away.

"Time is nothing to me!" S T D yelled, sighing and walking to the bed and rested on it. "I've been a prisoner my whole life...Dan gave me free choice...now I don't have the power to use it since I'm outside Dan's power...I'm limited to power now." S T D says, sounding more tired than anything else.

"Who is Dan? He seems to be your leader, but he's way too young to lead." Naruto says, talking to the guy that he was trying to kill only a short while ago.

"He's...he's the beginning of the end, he's been alive since the beginning and has yet to die...me, I die several times and I forget who I am, everyone dies, but him." S T D says, closing his eyes and rolling towards the wall and remained silent.

"...Why did you trick Sakura into liking you?" Naruto asked, remembering his sad friend and their guy caused it.

"The pink haired lass? She was beautiful, I wanted to spend time with her, despite my need for time...I wanted to feel alive and she made me think of wasting time with her..." S T D says, sounding sad now and surprising Naruto.

'He actually liked her? I thought it was a trick to distract her before the fight...' Naruto thought and sat in the flooded, stone corridor, then looked at S T D. "Why are you here?" Naruto asked.

"Depends on what you mean mate...I am here by choice, I could leave if I want...but can't..." He says and sits up, looking at Naruto with his odd coloured eyes. "You want to know something about your future?" He asked, making Naruto even more confused as they were having random things to talk about.

"...Sure..." Naruto says, wondering if the guy could see the future, but then he remembered his fight with him and he couldn't touch the guy and seemed to make him miss a scene or two when he grabbed him. Remembering chasing the woman Kim who charged toward War's sealed body to him standing there and wanting to kill Naruto.

"You will cause the destruction of the world, whether you realise it, or not." S T D informed him and laid back on his bed and closed his eyes, making Naruto confused even more and tried to question him, but went on deaf ears.

* * *

><p>Sleepless D: Hope you enjoyed this, please keep reading and reviewing. Peace out.<p> 


	13. Chapter 13

Sleepless D: Holy shit, someone actually, after months and years of it being on here recognised Gin and Gon, borrowed characters from one of my fav films. Although, maybe someone did notice this before, I don't know since lack of reviews and flamers, I don't care really, they're cool and this story was for my pleasure and others. Honestly though, borrowed characters from another film, who hasn't done that, we're on fanfiction here, stories based on other's ideas. Peace out.

P.S. I have forgotten quite a few bits of this story, so sorry if it's missing a few things.

* * *

><p>Naruto walks down the street, wondering what was going on with the world, his mind confused tha told him he's cause the destruction of the world. He didn't believe it, but he wasn't sure why the man told him that, Naruto continues to rub his neck in pain and tiredness, looking at the thick rain clouds and wonders when it'll stop.<p>

"Naruto!" Someone calls to them, making Naruto jump slightly and looks to see a running Hinata, becoming confused.

"What Hinata? What is it?" Naruto asks his girlfriend in a worried tone, but sees her excited face.

"I've been chosen to become the next Head of the Hyuga clan!" Hinata says with a smile on her face, making him surprised.

"Well...congratulation, I knew you'd do it!" Naruto replies, smiling and hugging Hinata and kissing her in celebration.

Hinata kisses back passionately and holds onto Naruto even closer, getting turned on and ignoring the few people that were moving pass them. Naruto was getting excited and Hinata would feel his enthusiasm and moans, kissing deeper before taking a breath. "N-Naruto...I want you..." Hinata moans.

"Same here..." Naruto whispers, holding onto her. "Want to go somewhere?" He asks and kisses her neck.

"Y-Yes." Hinata whispers, before Naruto picked her up and they vanish in the rain.

Xxxxx

At a mountain several dozen miles away, a small group of people stood at the very tip of the mountain. At the highest tree on the mountain, a woman stands at the top, examining at the very distance, seeing the small walls at the very edge their view. "We're close..." The woman says.

"You sure Kim? Cause I don't want to end up getting too tired." A voice says, showing a young adult with oversized clothes and a large blade on his back.

"Positive...we'll be there soon." Kim says, spinning a kunai in her hand and drops from the tree, landing on the ground and begins walking, having the others follow her as they keep moving.

Xxxxx

Naruto pushes his apartment door open, kissing Hinata as they were moving, but they couldn't control their feet and end up tripping on their feet. They hit the ground, groaning in pain, but they kept kissing, holding each other and they were rubbing against it each other. They quickly started removing their wet clothes away and feeling each other's wet, cold skins as they start warming up.

Naruto's hand moves to Hinata's womanhood, sliding under her underwear, rubbing it and his fingers enter her, making Hinata moan like mad while Naruto sucks her neck. Hinata rubs her cheek against Naruto's head, having her hand slide down Naruto's muscular abdomen, soon reaching Naruto's boxers and slides under them. Naruto smirks as he sucks her neck, seeing her soft, silky hand wrap around his hard member, moving softly while she feels some precum rub against her hand.

Naruto sits up, grabbing his boxers and removing them, allowing Hinata better access to his member. She smiles and licks his member for a few seconds before she has it enter her mouth and she starts sucking it, making Naruto moan. He pulls Hinata's underwear down, allowing her womanhood to breathe before his fingers enter it again, making her moan, making vibrations go through his erection, having him enjoy the sensation.

Hinata's insides are getting hotter as they continue to pleasure each other, she tries to get as much as Naruto into her mouth as possible, but only just over half could enter since she's got a small mouth. She continues to suck Naruto, tasting his precum that makes her want more, sucking his as he rubs a spot inside her womanhood, making her jump in excitement. Naruto sees this, smirking as he rubs that area until her body twitches even more, a large amount fluid came from her, knowing that she came and nearly jumped when he felt her teeth against his skin.

Hinata breathes as best as she can with Naruto's member in her mouth, she quickens her pace, sucking harder and soon brought Naruto to come as well. Naruto twitches and smiles, feeling his juices going through and entering Hinata's mouth, having her cough as some entered the wrong pipe. Naruto quickly pulls his penis out of Hinata's mouth, having some semen spray on her face as she coughs a little. "You alright Hinata?" Naruto asks, but Hinata gets up and pushes Naruto on his back, making him bag the back of his head and curses in pain.

Hinata straddles him, grabbing Naruto's member and placing the tip into her vagina, soon dropping and enjoying the pleasure of having Naruto inside her once again. Naruto also enjoyed the sensation of her wet, tight pussy, soon feeling her move back and forth, both enjoying the sensation of it. Hinata is surprised, feeling her insides warming up, becoming even better sensation, wondering how she's so close to climaxing again.

Naruto sits up, wrapping his hands around Hinata and his face becomes buried in her breasts, kissing and sucking at them while she holds onto his head between her arms. Hinata's insides tighten once again, making her breathe heavily and stop, but Naruto bounces up and down a little, wanting to keep going since he hasn't cum yet.

Hinata gasps in surprise, soon feeling herself being picked up and placed on the wet floor, but she ignores it as Naruto holds himself up and starts thrusting into her. She is finding it hard to think as she enjoys Naruto thrusting deep into her.

He breathes heavily, bending down and kissing her, hearing the sound of their skins slapping against each other, both feeling their juices running by each movements. Naruto feels himself getting closer to climaxing, feeling Hinata move her hands behind Naruto and her nails dig into his back, ignoring the slight pain while the two get closer to another orgasm.

Hinata's insides tighten, breaking the kiss and soon screaming in pleasure, Naruto soon does the same and he climaxes, but a third noise is hear another scream. Naruto is the only one to notice this, becoming confused before a hard, blunt object smashes the side of his head, causing him to flip of and yell in pain as a bit of semen spurts out.

After a few seconds, he sees a pink haired woman and curses as she leaves, he grabs a cushion and covers himself as he quickly runs out of the door for the pink haired woman while Hinata is a little delirious.

"God damn it!" Sakura yells, wanting to rip her eyes out to remove the image of Naruto's surprisingly tanned arse.

"Sorry Sakura...I didn't expect to see you here." Naruto says, having a black eye already while he stops near Sakura who rubs her eyes rapidly in the hallway.

"Then don't leave your fucking front door open!" Sakura roars. "And! You don't do that in front of an open door!"

"I'm sorry." Naruto says in embarrassment. "So why are you here Sakura?" He asks, seeing her calm down a little.

"...Choji was attacked by someone, some of his family were hurt and he came out with minor wounds." Sakura says, getting serious and still trying to remove the memory of Naruto's arse from her mind.

"What!? Who did it?" Naruto asks in a worried voice.

"...Choji said it was Kiba and Akamaru...but I don't believe it." Sakura says in a sad voice, more worried as time goes by where Kiba and Akamaru aren't found are giving more time for fingers to point.

"What do we do?" Naruto asks her, feeling worried now.

"Well first, get your arse dressed!" Sakura began to yell, making Naruto jump and little and accidently drop the cushion, then gaining Sakura's yell in shock and covering her eyes. "Get dressed!" Sakura yells, a blush on her face while Naruto picks up the cushion. "You and I need to get to Lady Hokage's office!" She then tells him.

"Sorry." Naruto says and walks back in to get dressed.

Sakura looks, seeing his arse again and yells. "How is it that your arse is more tanned than my face!?" Sakura yells, gaining a chuckle from Naruto.

"I'm wondering if I can have fun with my girlfriend without being interrupted." Naruto replies, having Tsunade interrupt the first time, Kakashi and Yamato seeing Hinata in the morning, and now Sakura gave him a black eye in the middle of a climax. 'I better not become a masochist...' Naruto thought to himself.

Hinata is looking embarrassed as she dresses herself again, Naruto quickly following, but soon looks at her seriously. "Did you hear Hinata?" Naruto asks her, gaining a slow nod from her, looking upset. "Don't worry...I'll find Kiba and Akamaru...I promise." Naruto tells her, gaining a small smile from her who hugs hum without his shirt on.

"Thank you Naruto..." She whispers, kissing him while he dresses himself quickly.

"Stay here Hinata, relax, and stay safe...please?" Naruto asks her.

"O-Okay..." Hinata says, feeling Naruto lift her chin and kisses her.

Naruto soon rushes out of the room, closing the door and leaving Hinata there, she smiles a little and sits onto the sofa, holding herself and prays that Kiba will be alright.

Xxxxx

Naruto stands in the Hokage's office, standing next to Sakura, Shino and Neji stands in front the Hokage, waiting for her orders. "You are to search the area for Kiba and Akamaru, we've had to deal with a lot of cases...and Kiba has been reported to be doing a large amount of damage, we need to find and capture him." Tsunade tells him and gains a nod from the group.

Naruto closes his eyes, soon taking Kurama's power and is engulfed in the Nine-Tails Chakra Mode, sensing around the area, finding it hard to sense Kiba and Akamaru for some odd reason. He senses carefully, soon recognising one, Kiba, but it doesn't seem to be his ordinary chakra signature from what he remembers.

"He seems to be at the western gate." Naruto informs her and the team.

Neji activates his Byakugan, scanning the area. "I see him...he's just killed three Jounin and he's planting bombs!" Neji yells, making Tsunade look in shock.

"Get moving right now!" Tsunade yells, quickly getting to her feet and jumps over the desk, moving fast while the other soon follow, being shocked that Kiba is setting up bombs.

Xxxxx

Tsunade and the four ninja that were with her moved rapidly across the flooded streets, Naruto is moving faster than the group and appears at the gate, looking around and sees a cloaked figure at the front of the gate. "Kiba!" Naruto yells, making the person turn to see Naruto.

"...Naruto...long time no...see." Kiba says, showing nothing from his face because of the dog mask.

"What are you doing?" Naruto asks his friend, worried while Kiba holds a bloody kunai.

"...I'm trying...to quiet the...voice in my head..." Kiba says, holding onto his head and his voice pained voice, holding onto his head painfully.

"What voice?" Naruto asks, becoming concerned.

Naruto senses something jumping towards him, he ducks and a large, white dog narrowly misses him. This makes Naruto curse in annoyance as Akamaru spins around to attack him once again, but Naruto smashes his fist into Akamaru's head, knocking the dog out with one hit. Naruto goes to face Kiba, but he's only a few inches away and plunges the kunai into Naruto, which he manages to block with his forearm, but the kunai stabs through his arm, causing blood to come out.

Naruto curses, smashing his knee into Kiba's stomach, making him stumble away, coughing up blood while Naruto rips out the kunai in his arm. Kiba recovers and launches himself forward, spinning rapidly and Naruto blocks the attack, being pushed backwards. Naruto curses, soon causes Kiba to stop spinning before Naruto smashes his fist into Kiba's face, sending him flying and crashing across the floor.

"Kiba! Stop it! We're friends! Friends don't attack each other! Think straight for a second!" Naruto yells at him.

Kiba stands up, blood dripping from his face and mixes with the water covered road. Kiba stays there, soon turning to Naruto who becomes shocked and worried at the same time. Kiba's eyes were as black as night, blood ran down his lips, eyes and a mark on his forehead, looking like a symbol for Death.

"...I can't...I've tried...but the pain is too great...I have to do this...I need the voices to stop..." Kiba says, walking backwards and pulling out a kunai.

"What are you doing Kiba?" Naruto asks, sensing Tsunade and his friends landing nearby, seeing them stopping near him.

Kiba closes his eyes, stabbing the wall with the kunai, soon causing it to explode and spread across the entire wall/gate, causing it to explode and collapse, consuming Kiba and making them yell out his name. They rush forward, unsure what else to do and enter the smoke, rushing through and hit the rubble remains of the gate and wall.

The smoke clears and they found no signs of Kiba, Naruto can't sense him while he removes several large sections of rock, Shino and Sakura do the same thing while Neji activates his Byakugan. He stays there and closes his eyes and deactivates his Byakugan and sighs. "Kiba...is dead." Neji informs them.

Everyone stops and looks in shock, seeing Neji's seriousness, but Naruto starts ripping through the rocks, not believing him, looking for any sign of Kiba. Shino steps away, looking a little distraught by his teammate's demise and remains there. Sakura looks upset and sad by one of her friend's deaths, Tsunade curses, wishing that she had done something before this had happened.

After a few seconds, Naruto takes off a large piece of wall, finding the remains of Kiba, looking in shock when he sees the burnt, crushed remains of Kiba. His limbs pointing in the wrong direction and nearly vomites when he sees bones stick out of his body.

Naruto looks away while Sakura looks in shock, Shino sees his friend and teammate, seemingly emotionless, but inside, he morns and prays for his friend to have a safe passage to the afterlife. Tsunade bites her lip in anger and sadness, having lost a young ninja, never liking to see young Shinobi die before their time.

Xxxxx

It's been an hour since Kiba's death, Tsunade sits at her desk, looking at Tsume and Hana who look devastated, losing their son. "Was...Was there nothing that could be done?" Hana asks in a upset voice, tears running down her cheeks.

"I'm sorry...if I had known this was going to happen, I'd have done something, I'd have helped him...I should've done in the beginning...but all this trouble...I thought he'd be fine..." Tsunade says, her voice cracking a little, feeling responsible for his death.

"You should have!" Tsume yells, standing up, causing the chair to fall back. "If you had taken better care of your patients! My son! He'd still be alive!" Tsume yells, not caring that her son killed a few people, believing that something was wrong with him, having been told that he was hearing voices.

Tsunade looks down, believing what she says is true. "I am sorry...so sorry." Tsunade, watching Tsume walking away, smashing through the door and leaves the Hokage, her assistant and Hana.

"W-What about Akamaru?" Hana asks the Hokage.

"He's remaining sedated, we found similar markings on Akamaru that we found on Kiba, some of his organs are failing, but he's stable." Tsunade informs her, knowing that the dogs of the clan are considered one as the people.

Hana nods before standing up, walking away, crying from losing her little brother and leaves the Hokage who goes to thinking about what to do in the future, having to consider everything and be prepared.

Xxxxx

Naruto sits and holds onto the crying Hinata, having just been told about Kiba's death, she cries hard, hitting Naruto's arm with her balled up fists and cries harder. "I t-thought y-you w-would save K-K-Kiba!" Hinata cries while Shino stands by the door, watching with a strangely sad yet emotionless look on his face.

"I'm sorry...I'm so sorry...I should've saved him." Naruto tells her, cursing that he didn't react fast enough.

"You didn't know what he was about to do Naruto." Shino informs him, seeing Hinata cry even more which he never liked seeing her shed one tear, let alone a crying fit.

"No, I should've been able to save him...like I did with my friends..." Naruto began, but he then remembers Sasuke and bites his lip, having saved him, but Sasuke will never be the same again.

"You did all you could, you didn't know." Shino tells him again.

Naruto shakes his head in disagreement, believing that he should've saved his friends, all of them, as well as the people of this village which a few now lie dead.

Xxxxxxxxxx

It's been a couple of days and funerals were held for the fallen, several dozen people went to spit on Kiba's casket for their friends/families death. However, Tsume and others put most of them in hospital when they tried to do that during Kiba's funeral. Kiba's family and friends stand in the rain, watching sadly as the casket is lowered into the ground, Hinata crying and holding onto Naruto's arm while everyone else lowered their heads and prayed.

Naruto closes his eyes, having never lost a friend before, life wise, it hurt, hurt a lot, even more than Sasuke's possibility of eternal hate. Naruto holds onto the crying Hinata, hearing the Priestess chants a few words in remembrance to Kiba.

Once the ceremony ends, the friends and family see the casket placed in the ground, the friends and family each take a step forward, grabbing a handful of dirt/mud and tossing it into the grave before stepping away.

None of them knew that the gate that Kiba destroyed and several builders and a few Shinobi were working on is being watched.

Xxxxx

"This is a bloody pain!" One of the workers yell in annoyance, hoisting a large amount of rocks to fill the gaps since using cement is futile because it gets washed away by the heavy rains.

"This is our job!" Another worker yells, pushing a large rock into the wall. "We helped build the Rain village; we can build a simple wall." He yells again.

"Yeah, but we had less rain than this!" The worker yells again.

"Just keep working; we're not paying you to argue." A Shinobi informs them, doing a few hand signs and causing the rock around the wall to thicken, building up the defences. "Once we've built the frame, I can finally build the gate." He says, seeing lightning in the distance and reveals Yamato.

"Yes, now if we finish this part of the wall today, I'll treat everyone to my special family recipe." An elder Shinobi says, having a wok as a hat and smiles.

"Sounds good." A large Jonin says, picking up a large rock and placing it on the wall.

A few shadows appear near the wall, soon launching forward, the workers notice movement, but their vision is covered in blood and their vision goes black. The Shinobi see blood spray across the air, seeing shadowy figures launching towards them. "We're under attack!" Yamato yells, pulling out a kunai and an attacker hits his kunai, causing sparks to fly.

Yamato lands and quickly starts attacking the one who attacked him, he swings rapidly, causing the cloak the attacker is wearing to rip. Yamato feels his kunai collide with something, seeing sparks fly and the attacker rolls away, soon removing the cloak and Yamato recognises her. "Not bad, you connected, but it didn't do any good." She says, looking with her emotionless green eyes at Yamato.

"So, you people did choose to attack again, we were readying ourselves for that scenario." Yamato informs her, using his Wood Style to create a seed in his hand.

"Is that so? Well, plan and prepare all you want, you will lose." Kim informs Yamato, holding up her wrist and a blade comes out from her forearm guard.

Kim shoots forward, causing Yamato to react and block the blade, but it cuts through it like butter and the blade stabs into his shoulder. He yells in pain before smashing his knee into Kim, causing her to fly back and makes him yell in pain, his knee cracking because of the collision into her gut, making him wonder what he just hit. Kim looks at Yamato, raising an eyebrow before charging forward, swinging her blade at Yamato, but he dodges as best as he can, but she's faster and leaves shallow cuts. He feels his muscles burn, soon realising that he's been poisoned and realises that he's going to have to move fast.

Yamato stands where he is, allowing Kim to stab the blade into his stomach, surprising her slightly. Yamato takes the opportunity by smashing his palm into Kim's mouth, causing the seed to fly back into her throat. She gags slightly; feeling something dry hit her throat. Yamato quickly smashes his fist into her jaw, knowing that she'd swallow the seed before pulling back, causing blood to run from his wound and holds onto it.

Kim coughs a little, irritated and glares at Yamato. "You're desperate, if you tried to poison me with a tablet of some kind, I'm immune to most poisons." Kim informs him, launching a powerful hit towards Yamato who does a quick hand sign before the fist collides and causes him to fly back, smashing through a building. Kim sighs, seeing the workers and starts slicing through them.

The elderly man with the wok pulls his sword out, surprised as he looks to see a small group running through the damaged wall. He wonders why such a small group is brave and stupid enough to attack them so openly with a village outnumbering them 100 to 1. Two Shinobi launch at him, one he kills easily by severing their head, the other takes a deep gash across his shoulder, causing him to stumble away, but someone caught him and moves away to heal him. The elderly man goes to attack the medic to remove any further risks of continuing the assault. However a figure catches his eyes, he looks, seeing a large man dropping towards him with a large sword. The elderly man blocks the attack with his sword, but he soon sees it glow and explode, causing every Leaf Shinobi to look in shock. "Kosuke!?" One of the more veteran Shinobi yells in shock, his appearance having a scar near the edge of his mouth and traditional Shinobi uniform with the Leaf headband on his forehead and having grey hair.

Someone stumbles out of the smoke, cursing loudly while blood splashes out and the metal wok flies, half of it missing and hits the water covered ground. The old man known as Kosuke stands there, looking to see the attacker while he holds onto his wound which was caused by the explosion. His right arm is missing and parts of his right side are burnt. "I...think I'm...getting too...old for...this." Kosuke says with a sad voice. The attacker shirks, holding onto the large sword which smokes and the old man recognises it. 'Shibuki'

"That was fun, haven't used my new sword for a long time." The man chuckles, soon spotting the old man use a Jutsu with his only hand, surprising him slightly. Kosuke activates a Water Style Jutsu, soon recognising it and smirks and throws Shibuki into the air and does a few hand signs. "Water Style: Water Dragon Jutsu!" The both yell, soon creating a small water dragon each, which collides with each other.

The two keep it up until Kosuke loses control, soon being hit by the dragon and flies, soon crashing into a home which collapses on him. The enemy victor smirks, catching Shibuki and starts walking, seeing the other Shinobi he's working with fighting for their lives while he just moves forward.

A teenage girl appears from the wall, seeing one of her teammates killed by a large Jonin with a projectile weapon, he sees the girl and starts shooting at her. She smirks from underneath her cloak, dodging and sliding through flying kunai with paper bombs attached to them from a projectile weapon from the large man. She smirks as she gets closer, soon vanishing. The Shinobi looks in shock, soon seeing a razor sharp chain catching his eyes, seeing it lower and was around his neck area before closing rapidly.

The Shinobi tries to yell, grabbing at his neck, feeling blood run down his neck and looks back, seeing the teenage girl, her hands seen and wearing gauntlets on both hands and the chain attached to them. She smirks, pulling hard and the Shinobi's head becomes severed, flying into the air and blood spraying across the area while the teenager vanishes again, running into the streets with her other teammates.

The veteran with the scar sees all this, cursing by the losing battle and thinks rapidly, remembering that Tsunade is at the funeral, so he won't be informed fast enough and didn't know if the new detection barrier is up yet. He prays that they understand and starts moving fast, leaving the few remaining people to fight for their lives.

Kim sees this. "Everyone! Follow orders and ensure that it goes off without a hitch!" Kim orders them before jumping and quickly following the fleeing Shinobi while everyone rushes fast, leaving the few back to kill everyone.

Xxxxx

At a tower next to the Hokage's tower, several Shinobi look at a green barrier and soon see several ripples in the orb's western area. "We've got intruders!" One of them yells, mobilising a few teams to inform and spread everyone the news and attack the intruders as quickly as possible.

* * *

><p>Sleepless D: Fucking hell, took awhile, but I hope you enjoyed this chapter, Kiba's dead, the first attack wave has occurred by his damaging the western wall, war soon follows, what will happen? Time will tell. Peace out.<p> 


	14. Chapter 14

Sleepless D: One of the few remaining chapters remaining, it's going to be bloody, hope you like, and again, forgot quite a bit of the story, I'll try and make it make sense. Peace out.

* * *

><p>It's been several minutes since the surprise attack at the still constructed gates, several Shinobi units rush around the area, being attacked in several areas. They are being distracted and failed to notice a small group heading towards the Hokage's building. People were being evacuated quickly and the Shinobi with the scar is rushing towards the location he knew Tsunade would be at. He is panicking slightly since he knows he's being followed and would either have to try and outrun the pursuer and risk the others or turns round, fight and risk not informing the Hokage.<p>

Xxx

Tsunade stands at Kiba's grave, having to give a small speech to each of the graves today for the family. "We know Kiba's death would not be one that many of us would wish for...he was one of the best Shinobi and even one of the most skilled member of the Inuzuka. We hope that those of the near future should remember Kiba for who he was and not what he had done. He will be missed by those that loved him and a friend or family member...the Will of Fire has dimmed today, we can only hope that the flame will build on his passing and grow stronger." Tsunade says, gaining a nod from everyone there and looks at the freshly buried and wet grave.

Tsunade goes to the next one while some of Konoha 11 go to give Tsume and Hana a kind word before they started leaving. Naruto is one of the few remaining back, holding and covering Hinata's head so she doesn't get too wet. 'I should've saved you Kiba...I really am sorry...' Naruto whispers in his mind. He holds onto Hinata and turns away, wanting to get her out of the rain and looks at Tsume. "I'm so sorry for your loss...I really wish I saved him..." He whispers.

Tsume glares at him. "Unless you bring those bastards that caused Kiba to kill himself...Fuck. Off..." She says in a firm voice, her eyes a little red from crying.

Naruto goes to reply, but he lowers his head and walks away. He walks for a few seconds before stopping, his skin shivering from a familiar chakra. His eyes widen and looks round, soon seeing someone jump from the buildings and rushes towards them. Behind the man, another figure arrives and seems to move fast, making Naruto pull Hinata away and jumps away before the man he was looking at suddenly falls and the figure slides to a stop past the man.

Everyone looks and see the scene and become confused. The figure soon shows them self and a blade comes from their wrist. "You've got to be shitting me!" Naruto yells, making Hinata look at what's going on and sees the person, soon growing fearful as she recognises her who was with Dan's group.

"And thus the war shall begin with blood coming from the graves." Kim says and swings her blade around.

Tsume walks up to her, seeing the man that was attacked bleeding heavily and she growls. "You're bringing blood and death on this day? Well I'll give you it since I'm in no mood to be fucked with today!" Tsume roars, doing a hand sign and crouches, soon giving off a large amount of chakra and becomes more feral looking.

Naruto tries to block Hinata from Kim's sight and watches the civilians move away, both scared and outraged that a fight is going to happen at their family member's funeral. Tsunade and Shizune soon arrive and Hana is looking on in confusion. "What's going on!?" Hana yells in shock.

"That woman was there during the first attack!" Naruto yells, making Tsume look his way for a moment and becomes more beast like.

"You caused my son's death!" Tsume roars, launching at her and spins rapidly, turning into a greyish tornado and collides with Kim.

Kim just stands there and slides back, her cloak being torn and Tsume slides past her, the cloak sent flying and Kim feels some small cuts. Kim clicks her neck and looks at her body, seeing several metal polls across her body are fixed in place and to small wheels at her joints. The metal squeaks a little and metal plating across her body which protects vital areas.

"Not bad." She says while seeing blood drip from the small scratches across her body that Tsume caused.

Tsume's spinning form comes back to hit her again, but Kim holds out her blade and waits, seeing it spin even more rapidly. Kim watches, seeing each movement with precision and could even see the rain being torn into as she heads straight for her. Kim swings her arm and a part of her arm protectors are torn off and Tsume stops spinning and hits the ground, blood running from her side as a few scars across Kim's arm.

Hana looks in shock and Shizune quickly goes to her side while Tsunade and Naruto head towards Kim to attack. Tsunade jumps and swings her fist at Kim, Kim goes to block with her damaged arm, but she finds that her metallic arm isn't moving right and stops partway. Tsunade smashes her arm at Kim and sends her flying and skipping across the ground before he hits a few trees and a building. Naruto stops in surprise, knowing that Tsunade is strong, but she was permanently damaged during the war, but it is still a surprise that she's just like she use to be.

A coughing sound came from nearby, they look and see the wounded Shinobi that Kim took down and they quickly go check on him. Hinata remains standing there, confused and shocked by what she saw and fearful by the thought of Kim and her people were here. "What happened!?" Tsunade asks, seeing that his wound isn't as bad as it is and starts healing him.

"We...we were attacked...a group of...enemy...maybe...two dozen...assaulted the...damaged gate..." The man says weakly, trying to get up, but Tsunade keeps him down.

"We've got the detection barrier up and had several teams ready, we are as prepared as we can be and we won't lose this time." Tsunade tells him and looks at those still nearby. "Shizune! Once you know Tsume isn't in any danger, take the wounded with what few Shinobi are here and take them to the hospital! Hana, you're to join them since you've got some Medical training and try and get word round about the possible invasion! Naruto! You're going to have to get to the main lines and go and stop these invaders! Hinata, make sure that there aren't any enemies we haven't noticed! I know we're all grieving! But we've got a village to protect and we've got to make sure the civilians are safe!" Tsunade yells, gaining nods from everyone and they do what they have to.

Naruto and Hinata were about to leave, but a small explosion happens at the edge of the graveyard. Everyone looks and Naruto's eyes widen as he sees Kim sliding towards him and Hinata with her blades out. Naruto pushes Hinata away before raising both his hands. Naruto suddenly becomes engulfed in a yellow, orange chakra and two chakra arms shoot out and grabs her wrists. Kim keeps sliding, her arms cracking and dislocating and shoots her foot up to collide with his face.

Naruto feels a tooth loosen and he creates another chakra arm which comes from his chest and forming a Rasengan. The Rasengan collides with Kim's metal plate and she is sent sliding backwards, her arms snapping back and slides out of his hands before stopping. She coughs up a little blood and looks down, seeing part of her armour destroyed and her skin torn round the lower part of her rips.

She coughs a little more and looks at him. "Fractured ribs, torn skin and dislocated arms. All in a few seconds, not bad...I see why Jackie's interested in you." Kim says, her ears catching movement and quickly ducks, feeling the small hairs on her scalp being pulled out as Tsunade went to punch her head.

Kim slides away, using the wet mud to keep sliding and using chakra to keep her steady. She looks, soon seeing Hinata starting to engage in combat by getting into a fighting stance and causing a superb amount of chakra to form around her forearms which turned into tiger like beasts and launches at her. Kim quickly jumps back, narrowly avoiding a chakra arm from Naruto and keeps on her toes as Hinata keeps on the assault which Kim keeps narrowly avoiding, but her armour being skimmed and exploding in pieces around the area it touched. Kim leans back by one of Hinata's attacks, seeing her chakra covered arm narrowly missing her head, remembering the last time Hinata hit her head and knew it'll hurt. Kim sends her left leg at Hinata, seeing Hinata move back to avoid the attack and Kim shoots back to an upright position. Kim shoots towards Hinata, swinging her blade at Hinata who quickly slides to the right and gets into another stance as Kim goes to attack again.

Hinata moves her hands rapidly, causing several hundred lines forming round her to make a dome. Kim collides with the dome and is send back from sparks and the force the chakra is giving out, surprising her. Hinata stops moving her arms and watches Kim stumble away from Hinata, parts of her metal cover coming off in pieces and some parts failing to move now. Tsunade jumps and goes to drop kick her from above which Kim spots. Kim grabs her most damaged arm and pulls it hard, breaking the metal joins and raises her arm to block the collision of Tsunade's heel.

Tsunade's heel collides with the forearm and Kim vanishes, a hole in the ground which stays as a hole in the water as well by the force it came. The water explodes with the ground and Tsunade stands on the sinking mud, smirking a little.

Hinata feels some relief and Naruto walks over to them and feels some worry as Tsunade doesn't move to get out of the sink hole. Shizune finishes to Tsume's needs and looks, seeing Tsunade and the hole and starts to panic. "Lady Tsunade! I told you not to overdo it!" She yells in shock and rushes towards them.

Naruto shoots his chakra arm out and grabs Tsunade, making sure Tsunade doesn't go in too deep and catches her. Tsunade growls a little and pushes him away, making Naruto chuckle a little and turns to Hinata while Shizune slows down to see Tsunade is out of danger.

Hinata stands there, confused and keeps looking down with her Byakugan active. 'What is this...?' Hinata wonders.

Xxx

Kim sinks from the amount of moist soil and is starting to suffocate, she sighs inwardly and focuses her chakra. 'I swore that I wouldn't use this ever since my exile...but why should I care?' Kim says to herself, her remaining metal suddenly turning into liquid metal and explodes from her body.

Xxx

The ground explodes and everyone yells in shock as metal spikes the size of trees shoot out of the graveyard and several coffins shoot out and hit the ground. "What is this!?" Tsunade yells, looking round and seeing nearly the entire graveyard nothing by silver, metal spikes which block out the village.

Naruto and Hinata stand together, looking round carefully and seeing/feeling chakra running through the metal spikes. They soon notice the metal doesn't seem to be a solid, but keeps its form and they wonder what kind of Jutsu this is. Shizune and Tsunade look at each other and look round carefully, knowing that some wounded are still here and wondering if they're safe. Hana is standing in a narrow pathway of spikes with a few other people, including the wounded Shinobi that Kim all watch in confusion by the sight they're seeing, some not noticing the metal round their level move and small spikes start to form and grow from them.

Round Naruto and Hinata who were a large spike away from Tsunade and Shizune were looking round, they both notice chakra coming from behind and look back with fists raised. They see Kim slide out of a large tree spike, but remains partly inside it. "I am Kim Tetsu...reincarnation of Famine...I starve myself of emotion, love and food...and I shall see this world come to an end." She says in a emotionless voice, looking at them with her green eyes.

"...What kind of ability is this?" Naruto asks, looking at the liquid silver around them.

"Liquid Metal from the Tetsu clan...banished from the Earth Nation because of a civil war...last hair and this village will know true loss." She tells them before raising her hands, the liquid metal spikes shift and branches start growing from it.

Naruto takes Hinata's hand and keeps her close, feeling danger and watches Kim raise her hands. "Thorn World..." She whispers.

The braches suddenly explode and several hundred spikes upon spikes shooting in every direction. Naruto vanishes with Hinata while the entire area is covered with spikes and solidifies and stay there. Naruto is drifting in the air with Hinata in his arms, a little surprised by Naruto's speed and only saw yellow. Naruto starts falling towards the spikes and sends a few chakra arms down which land on the spikes and cause Naruto to stop falling. "That was close..." Naruto says, holding Hinata close.

Xxx

At Tsunade's position, Tsunade is crouched down and holding onto her shoulder, pain going through her body and looks, seeing several spikes across the area. She looks and sees a couple of spikes stabbed through her, one through her left shoulder and the right side of her abdomen. "S-Shizune...I need...your..." Tsunade began, but she sees Shizune standing nearby, a large spike through the left side of her chest, blood running down her mouth as she tries not to pass out.

Tsunade curses loudly, grabbing the metal spikes in her and tries to snap them off so she can get loose and try and get to her assistance. The spikes are snapped off and she slides off, feeling pain and holds onto her wounds, having horrible pain going through her. She drags herself away and looks at her wounds, seeing the blood is unusually dark. She coughs up a little blood as she unseals her Strength of a Hundred Seal. Her wounds close up almost immediately and a liquid metal of sorts leaks out and Tsunade rushes over to Shizune and grabs the spike in her. Her hands glow green and she breaks the spike which is attached to the source before she slowly starts pulling out.

Shizune screams in pain as the spike moves back and Tsunade lets her drop to her knees, but making sure the spike doesn't do any other damage. "Just...just try not to move, it's close to your heart and I'm trying to make sure it doesn't do any more damage." Tsunade tells her, trying to keep Shizune to not move.

Shizune tries to do as ordered, but she feels even more pain and screams, trying not to pass out and accidently make the procedure more complicated. "Please! Just rip it out!" She yells, her left hand on Tsunade's shoulder and squeezes in pain to try and relieve whatever pain she had to no avail.

Xxx

Hana coughs, feeling pain in her back from hitting the ground hard when the metal spikes from the ground exploded. She looks and her eyes widen in shock when she sees her mother on top of her, several spikes in her and blood running from her. Hana places her hands on her mother's exit wounds and her hands and they glow a weak green, only having basic Medical Ninjutsu.

She looks round, hoping for any help, but the people that were round them are either dead or dying, only a few were alive, but they're pinned down and bleeding badly. She panics a little and keeps trying to heal her mother, but unsure what to do since she hasn't dealt with something like this. "Mother! Don't die on me!" She says in a panicked voice, trying to stop the blood.

"I...I couldn't...let...my last...c-child d-die..." Tsume says in a weak voice, determination and pain printed in her eyes and Hana feels panic and sadness and the light in her mother's eyes starts to dim.

"Mother! Mother! Stay with me!" Hana yells, her hands glowing a little brighter.

Xxx

Naruto looks at Kim, unsure how much chakra she has since he could sense her chakra weakening by the amount she's giving off. Kim looks at them and raises her hand towards them, the spikes that Naruto's holding turning to liquid and causing him to fall down. Naruto quickly reacts and his chakra arms hit the soft ground and keeping himself away from the spikes as best as he can.

Kim sinks back into the liquid spike tree and Naruto senses her moving rapidly inside it. She shoots out with several spikes attached to her and flies at Naruto and Hinata. Naruto curses and pulls himself away from Kim who turns to his direction, Hinata yells in shock at Naruto's sudden movements. Naruto keeps on moving and Kim just follows, leaving a trail of metal behind her.

Naruto gets annoyed and tells Hinata to hold on and dives, his chakra suddenly exploding and he turns into the Nine Tails form (Not the actual Kyuubi body, just the chakra cloak thing). Naruto has the Kyuubi's mouth open and a black ball forms rapidly. Kim slows down and watches as the ball grows in size and she just stands there. She takes a deep breath, suddenly feeling pain through her body from using a substantial amount of chakra to keep this up. "I think I used too much chakra..." She says and thinks for a second. "Well...let's see if I can be named Famine." She says and moves further back and the liquid metal trail behind her starts building up and thickening. The metal spike trees below her reforms and shoots at her before covering her entirely.

Naruto stops the forming and watches in confusion and shock as Kim vanishes and a gargantuan being floats here. It appears to be the upper half of a human female, but shimmers by what little light there is and the rain beats down on it. Several dozen branches stabbed into the ground to keep it there and Hinata is staring in shock at the being, her Byakugan seeing the chakra inside it. She can't even see where Kim is inside the being and could swear that the being is forming chakra coils, but it might be in order to control the body.

The being stays there for a second but its arm suddenly turns into a large blade and it pulls back to launch it at Naruto's Kyuubi form. Naruto panics a little and fires the Tailed Beast Ball and collides with the giant being and a sudden explosion occurs. Naruto's Kyuubi form is pushed back and it scraps across the ground and metal spikes.

Xxx

Tsunade had only just removed the spike, but she and Shizune are sent across the area, avoiding any spikes. They slow down after about a hundred yards and slide to a stop, Tsunade quickly gets up and starts healing Shizune who is passed out now and making sure she doesn't drown. She feels something land on her that wasn't rain, she looks around and notices silver raindrops hitting the water and making her a little confused. Tsunade looks up and sees the dozens of spikes and spike trees turning to liquid metal and she quickly picks up Shizune to make sure she doesn't get any fall on her wound, unsure if it'll cause anything negative.

Xxx

The giant being stands there for a moment, the right side smoking and it clears up and it shows it's missing that side of its body and it starts turning to liquid. After a minute, the being and the spike trees turn into a liquid metal that covers the area which makes Naruto and Hinata look round, seeing the metal turn to liquid and wonders what happened.

"...What happened?" Naruto asks, looking round and not sensing Kim at all now.

"...I'm not sure..." Hinata admits and looks round, seeing traces of Kim's chakra being sent away, almost like she just got launched away. She was about to inform him, but a sudden flash of light and then an explosion occurs in the distance, making them look in shock and surprise since the explosion is at the other end of the village.

"Holy crap...did I just blow up the village!?" Naruto yells, panicking a little.

"...I...I d-don't think s-so." Hinata tells him.

Xxxxx

A few minutes before the explosion, at the Hokage's Tower, several Shinobi were busy fighting a few invaders. One group however is heading straight towards the Sensory Tower next to the Hokage's and small explosions are happening round the edge. Half a dozen Leaf ninja are launching ranged weapons at them since the invading group are melee fighters.

"Takumi! Up above!" The older invader yells, wearing Mist Shinobi uniform and a scar across the side of his face which blinded that side of the eye.

"Come on!" Takumi yells, swinging his Splash Sword (Shibuki) that destroys a few projectiles and he jumps onto the side of the building and rushes up it. "We've got to move Rina!" Takumi yells and the teenage girl jumps and follows him.

"You coming Kenta!?" She yells, but the man doesn't move and keeps focused on those firing projectiles. "I guess not..."

In the distance, Tenten and Neji arrive, having heard about the attack and see people on the building and move their way. Neji and Tenten land on the roof with a couple other Shinobi, readying themselves to attack. Takumi stops when he sees the group and laughs as he pulls the paper bomb bundle and covers the blade part. "You're going to be a blood stain!" He yells and jumps at them, launching his blade and the group quickly roll away and he hits the ground/roof, causing it to explode.

Neji launches at him and thrusts his palm at him, causing Takumi's side to buckle as an invisible force pushes him hard and the rain between the two to shoot at him. Neji quickly ducks as razor blade chains narrowly avoids getting it round his neck. Rina curses and moves back, she avoids a couple of kunai being launched at her by a Shinobi and she catches movement from above. He twists her wrists and make the chain shoot back into her gauntlet and leaves only a couple of feet of chain left and raises it to block a pole. Her arms buckle and looks up, seeing Tenten above her and attacking with a pole.

Rina pushes hard and Tenten pushes harder and goes over Rina's head and lands behind her. Rina curses in annoyance and pulls the chains a little to allow her arms to move and swings at Tenten who quickly swings the pole to her back. She catches the top part and feels Rina's fist collide with the pole, making it shake and Tenten's muscle strains to make sure it doesn't collide with her back. Tenten jumps forward and keeps the pole in her left hand, spinning it skilfully and walks over to Rina who keeps cracking her knuckles and watches carefully.

Takumi is busy avoiding attacks from Neji since he's finding it easy to spot them as the rain is being pushed away. Takumi does a few hand signs and causes water to shoot at Neji who avoids all the attacks. "This is just getting annoying!" Takumi yells, feeling something stab his arm and sees a shuriken in it and he's getting even more annoyed, occasionally looking at Rina's fight.

Rina keeps swinging at Tenten who blocks every blow and keeps swinging at Rina, but she blocks it with her chains. Rina gets angry and quickly rolls under Tenten's attack when she swings and jumps back up to wrap her chain round Tenten's throat. Tenten however blocks the attack by putting the pole in front of her and feels the chain collide and scrape against the surface. Tenten smiles a little and ducks before spinning the pole which starts getting wrapped by the chain.

Rina curses and tries to pull away, but the pole remains firm and Tenten stabs the pole in the ground. Rina curses and keeps trying to pull away, but the pole remains stuck and Tenten twists the pole a little, causing it to break into three pieces attached to chains and stabs the other end of the pole into the ground.

Rina panics a little, pulling hard, but the pole won't move and the chain is entangled in it. Tenten pulls out a scroll and motions to the other Shinobi to attack Takumi before she pulls open the scroll and it explodes, sending several weapons at Rina.

Rina screams in shock and pain before the chain shoots out of her wrist, releasing her and she rolls away, but already has a few weapons embedded in her. Takumi yells and tries to get to her, but Neji jumps in his way and starts getting close and personal, causing Takumi to move back to avoid some taps from his finger tips.

"Wow, didn't know that chain could come off." Tenten says, actually interested in the girl's weapon. Tenten taps the scroll and brings out a sword and quickly rushes over to Rina.

Rina panics and swings her fist, but Tenten avoids it and slashes the sword and stops, sighing in sadness and lowers it, causing blood to drip off. Rina just stays there before blood splatters across the area, life goes from her eyes and she hits the ground.

"Rina!" Takumi yells, distracted from Neji.

Neji smiles, spotting an opportunity and quickly gets into a familiar stance. "Eight Trigram 128 Palms!" Neji yells, launching at him and keeps tapping his body, closing his chakra points and Takumi fails to avoid anything.

Neji soon jumps back after sealing all his chakra points and Takumi falls to his knees. He coughs up blood and raises his large blade as best as he can, avoiding falling on his front as he leans against it. "...So...this is how...I die...you take...Rina...so...I'll take...you..." Takumi says in a weak voice, twisting his handle and pushes it downwards, making the handle vanish before he hits the floor.

Takumi laid face down on the wet ground and the Slash Blade, twists, making Neji and everyone there look in shock and surprise. The layers of paper bombs explode from it and the entire area is surrounded by spiral layers which makes everyone panic as they suddenly turn into a flash of light and Neji quickly rushes over to Tenten, grabbing another Shinobi and stops at Tenten's side.

Xxx

The entire area is surrounded by light before it explodes, destroying several buildings and causing area to shake and smoke shooting across the area. Everyone within the village look in shock as part of the Hokage Monument collapses and the area round the Hokage Tower is nothing but smoke and ash. Astonished and panicking as the few remaining invading parties either flee or try to hide.

* * *

><p>Sleepless D: First update on this story for awhile, hope to finish this story soon, please review. Peace out.<p> 


	15. Chapter 15

Sleepless D: Sorry for the delay, hell, if I'm lucky, I might be able to finish this story in a year. Peace out.

* * *

><p>Chaos spreads through the streets, many running for the bunkers and safe areas while every Shinobi in the village rush to assist in any way they can and defend from whatever caused the attack. The original attackers have dwindled into single digits which are surprising considering they were originally outnumbered, one hundred to one. The survivors are trying to hide and await further instructions.<p>

Xxx

On the edge of the village, the village wall is missing a large section which is steaming from the temperature of the concrete that was skimmed from the Tail Beast Ball. Near the edge of it, a human imprint is embedded in the wall. The stone round the wall starts cracking and a figure falls from the hole. The arm appeared to be stuck, but it came off rather easily and the figure hits the water below.

The water becomes a light red as blood fills it and the figure's left arm reaches up and pushes themselves from the ground. Kim looks up and blinks a few times, a little dazed gets to her knees. Her right arm is missing, as well as part of her chest and jaw. She coughs up blood and her jaw appears to remain in function since she starts speaking under her breath. "Should've...moved more..." She says and starts getting up, ignoring the large amount of blood gushing from her stump.

She hears a few splashes and looks up, seeing half a dozen Leaf ninja. She blinks a few times, seeing them talking, but she realises her hearing has gone in the right side and a high pitched ringing was in the other. She starts focusing and starts understanding them. "..re you!?" The leading Shinobi questions, looking serious and demanding to what seems like an obvious question, but included stupidity since she's missing an arm and part of her jaw and chest and expects her to talk.

She chuckles, actually surprising herself more than those before her, expecting her to drop any minute. "I am...the enemy." She says and looks at the group, seeing them armed with blades and kunai. "I attacked your...leader and you should...kill me before...I kill you..." She tells them, spitting up some blood as she spoke.

They look at each other and quickly rush forward, their weapons out since the rain would affect their Fire Jutsu and believed it would be a waste of chakra. The first one stabs their katana through her stomach, trying to disembowel her.

The blade cuts straight through and the man tries to cut further across her stomach to leave it a killing blow. The katana doesn't move however, seemingly stuck and makes the man look confused. "What the..." The man began, trying to pull the blade out.

"You failed...anyone else?" Kim asks, looking round and soon feels a few shuriken stab into her back, but that had little effect. "Any more?" She asks, looking and sees a woman dropping from above behind her and slices two kunai through her back, but they become stuck.

"What the hell?" The woman says, gaining a nod from the man.

"It's like they got stuck in cement..." The man says, letting go and quickly pulls out a kunai and quickly slashes it against Kim. The kunai slices into the neck, but stops after an inch as blood runs down it. "Damn it!" He yells, releasing the kunai and jumps back along with the woman.

The Shinobi realise that cutting her down isn't going to work and start doing hand signs. Water erupts from round Kim and start colliding with her. A few hit the ground and the ground erupts and wet rock spikes shoot out and rip into the water surrounding Kim.

They stay in place, wondering if they killed her. One section of the water slits and a large metal needle shoots out, growing rapidly in length and stabs into a Shinobi's chest. The man screams in pain and his veins and arteries turn black and he stops, pain printed on their face and eyes looking lifeless. Their body shakes a little and small needles pierce through their entire body, causing large traces of blood staining their clothing and the water round them, one of the Shinobi sees that their weapon pouch moves and appears more flat than it was. The needles pull back and the main body starts pulling back, appearing to gain large lumps which increase its amount and goes back into the water.

The Shinobi drop their attacks, they watch and the water stops flowing and Kim stands there, no worse than she was. The katana handle and kunai's bandaged handles fall and Kim's wounds appear to be glazed in silver. The rock spikes didn't pierce her as the silver substance blocked them off.

The Shinobi start doing more hand signs, trying to kill her and using more Earth and Water based Jutsu. Kim raises her hand, having a long needle grow from the palm and it pierces the Kunoichi's chest. She screams in pain and horror before her veins and arteries turn black. They vanish and a blade grows from her side and stabs into a nearby Shinobi. They look in shock, believing that Kim would have sucked the needle out and would have attacked again.

Kim starts limping towards the two she just attacked, seeing their life vanish from their eyes and pulls the blade/needle back. Needles start piercing through their bodies, causing blood to start staining their clothes and their body to spasm. The needles pull back along with the black in their body and the blades. The needles starts pulling back into Kim, having two giant lumps of silvery liquid go into her body.

She shivers slightly as the liquid starts coming from her wounds, forming what is missing. However, the arm is somewhat skeletal of its former image. "What the fuck is this thing!?" One of the remaining Shinobi asks, looking in shock.

"I am Famine, Horseman of the Apocalypse and bringer of your demise." Kim says, breathing easier since her right lung has been reformed by the liquid. "I shall starve you of your chakra and lives...not to mention the small traces of metal in your body." Kim says, referring to the iron in their blood mostly.

The remaining Shinobi start panicking and move back, sensing the killing intent from the woman, despite the little reaction from said woman. Kim points her skinny, silver arm and it shoots forward and pierces a Shinobi who tried to dodge. He screams in pain and horror as two blades shoot out of him and fly at the two remaining Shinobi. One dodges successfully and the other is stabbed through his forarm.

The stabbed one looks in shock, feeling the pain through his left arm and knows it's going to kill him if he doesn't do something. He quickly pulls out a kunai and it is engulfed in Wind Chakra and he quickly swings, slicing through his elbow, severing it from the blade. He stumbles away, yelling in pain and does a single hand sign and breathes into his hand, creating a small ball of fire and quickly slams it against his stump.

The man looks at it, managing to force himself to stay conscious and not go into shock and chuckles. "I did it...I survived!" He yells, pointing at his stump to his only remaining comrade. The comrade nods, slightly worried and keeps an eye out on Kim who just stands there. The ground directly below the wounded Shinobi explodes and a blade stabs into his groin, making him look down and yells in anger and pain before blades shoot out of every part of his body, killing him.

The last Shinobi quickly runs away, knowing this fight is suicidal and leaves his comrade's bodies. Their bodies are suddenly ripped apart and blood splatters everywhere, leaving only a lump of silver liquid before pulling back and re-enter Kim.

Kim closes her eyes as blood splatters on her while her arm reforms and starts looking more like her normal arm, if you ignore the silver. Kim coughs a little, coughing up the remaining blood in her lungs. "Hail, Fire and Blood...Ice and Fire shall rain from the sky." Kim says, looking up and feels a few small solid, cold objects hit her face and she sees Fireballs flying over the village walls and collide with buildings, but they don't ignite since the surface is too wet.

Xxxxx

Several hundred yards away from the village wall, an army hide amongst the trees, several doing hand signs and firing fireballs up and over the wall. "Keep it going!" Dan yells, laughing as the fireballs sometimes went out, but he is doing it to spread the Shinobi. Dan points to a Shinobi nearby who throws a kunai into the sky. A few seconds later, it explodes and causes a small, green flash and this causes other groups of the army, most aiming to charge at the hole in the gate Kiba destroyed.

Dan rubs his hands and looks at everyone rushing pass him and chuckles a little. "So shall we all go Dan?" An older voice asks, soon having two men in purple clothing stand behind him, having a giant Gezheng held between the two.

"...Sure, why not?" Dan asks as he starts walking. "Jackie!" He then calls, looking nearby to see the bald headed Jackie, standing there and waiting. "Count to 'A thousand kunai knifes'! Then go in and hunt for you know who!" Dan yells, gaining a nod from Jackie who just remains, smirking slightly, killing intent obvious.

Xxxxx

The Leaf village is in utter chaos, not knowing what to do and several fire balls and a few Ice shards flew from outside the walls, almost as if the sky itself if raining it. The walls started going under assault and the Shinobi on there were being pulverised. Many were pulling back to regroup since the amount of attacks were ridiculously high for them to counter.

The invading army won the battle for the wall with only a few casualties. "Kill them all!" One of the people yell, holding up a katana and the others yell in excitement. Several start doing hand signs and releasing long ranged Jutsus into the village, while several start jumping down the wall.

"Ken!" Dan yells, suddenly appearing on the wall, coughing a little. "You remain near the edge of the battle. You'll be needed later." Dan says and looks round, spotting part of a wall collapsing. "And tell Tai the same thing. Atama!" Dan yells, looking round and spots a Leaf ninja with some medical wear. "Take a dozen troops and head for the...prison I guess is the right word. Release the prisoners to cause some more chaos and bring me Strife. I need him for something." Dan tells him, gaining a shy nod from the man who runs down the wall, pointing at a few of his comrades to follow.

Ken looks annoyed, quickly sheaving his katana and adjusts his mask on his face. "Will do, Sir."

"Gin and Gon, distract the Hokage. I've got a secondary objective that should take some time to accomplish since the compound is filled with organ and body destroying clan members." Dan tells them. The two nod and watch Dan throw on a black, torn cloak and jumps off the wall, vanishing into the shadows of the storm.

"Shall we go brother?" Gon asks his smaller brother, gaining a small smirk and a nod as they walk towards the stairway to enter the village.

Xxxxx

Within the smoky ruined crater that the initial attack caused; it has already destroying the Hokage Tower and several buildings round the area. The area is near deprived of lives and Shinobi/civilian lives were taken from the attack, counting in three digit numbers already.

In a nearby ruin, a coughing sound comes and a large section of rock is pushed away. A Shinobi coughs hard and near him are Tenten and a very rough looking Neji. "Come on Neji! We've got to get moving!" Tenten yells, coughing a little and looks at Neji with slight worry.

Neji raises his hand, but his eyes appear to go a little blank while he tries to sit up. Neji coughs hard and suddenly appear to stop breathing and goes limp and his head hits the wet, soft dirt. Tenten's eyes widen in shock and starts shaking him, trying to get a response. The other Shinobi looks and quickly wonders over and checks his pulse and body. "Shit. He just used a fuck load of chakra; he may of used too much. His body may give out and stop functioning. We need to get him to the hospital!" The Shinobi informs her and checks his heartbeat, feeling it decrease.

Tenten curses loudly and gets up, picking him up and quickly starts running with Neji on her back. She feels grateful that Neji used his ultimate defence to block the explosion, but he had to use everything he had to block it.

Xxxxx

Near the border of the village, just outside the Konoha Strict Correctional Facility's slowly solidifying Lava Lake. The bridge is down and several dozen Shinobi were rushing out of the Facility and heading in the general direction of the Leaf village.

Near the bridge that the ninja left, a small section of water raises and a jelly like substance looks, seeing that no one is around and quickly starts moving over to the bridge. A large figure appears, wearing a light purple cloak that looks like drapes. "You sure this is where Sasuke is Jugo?" The jelly like substance asks, raising and showing that it's Suigetsu.

"Yes, the animals informed me before it became dangerous to come here." Jugo informs Suigetsu.

"Dangerous?" Suigetsu asks in confusion.

"The intense heat and steam." Jugo replies, nodding at Suigetsu since he is having difficulty remaining in a solid form.

"Damn it..." Suigetsu says, lifting up his cheeks which started to sag.

"Yeah..." Jugo says and began to talk towards the bridge. The two stop when they notice the bridge rising and they both start running. They both start running up and slippery slope and reach the end of the first bridge and jump to reach the other half.

Unbenouced to the two of them, five not so fresh and wounded Shinobi from a couple of different villages were coming into sight from the way they came.

The two manage land on the other bridge and start sliding down rapidly towards the entrance. Suigetsu loses his footing and splashes into the running water and curses loudly while Jugo slides down with ease.

Two Shinobi walk towards the entrance, one sensing something strange and they both look out and spot a large figure sliding towards them. Both quickly pull out katanas and went to attack. When Jugo was in reach, one swings and collides with his arm, but the katana snaps as Jugo's arm turns grey and swings at him. The punch collides with the Shinobi's face and a cracking sound is heard and he's sent flying and smashes into the wall near the back. The second Shinobi goes to swing, but the water nearby moves and the katana stops moving. He looks and Suigetsu is holding the blade, making him curse before the katana is ripped from his hand and Suigetsu swings the blade back, stabbing through the man's stomach.

Suigetsu smirks darkly and rips the katana from the Shinobi and watches the blood spray out and stain the water. "Right, now time for the long search for Sasuke." Suigetsu says in a tired tone and his body starts looking like jelly, but it turns back to normal every few seconds.

The two start searching through the Facility, wondering where Sasuke is, but they ran into a couple of Shinobi every now and then. They went down a long hall with several cells on and Suigetsu starts calling out Sasuke's name, but no one responded. A few seconds later, the sound of rushing water comes from behind, making the two look and a large water blast collides with the two. Suigetsu appears to wobble by the collision and steps backwards as the water shoots by. Jugo however was sent flying back and colliding with the wall at the back of the hall.

Suigetsu looks and curses in annoyance as half a dozen Leaf Shinobi rush at him, most swinging kunai and katanas at him. Suigetsu manages to slide through most attacks since his body is that of water. Suigetsu starts retaliating and was getting annoyed since he was outnumbered. "Jugo! Get your arse down here!"

Jugo rips himself from the wall and his skin starts turning grey and his figure grows slightly. Jugo smashes his fist into the wall to the left, his arm creates small cannons on the elbow and releases power, causing the arm to shoot forward and causes the walls and cells to crack and bend rapidly and pushes forward. The cell doors on the entire hallway shoot open. One of the doors shoots open and collides with Suigetsu, but it went straight through him and collides with a Shinobi and crashes into the wall with him.

Suigetsu quickly thrusts his katana into the pinned Shinobi and starts fighting the others. Jugo starts laughing insanely and rips out a metal poll from a cell and bends it into an L shape and throws it. It goes flying down the hall and most of the Shinobi spot this and quickly start ducking. One of the Shinobi looks towards the spinning object before it flies by.

Suigetsu's figure splashes a little from the attack while his katana snaps in half. A split second later, a Shinobi screams in pain, showing that part of his hand was severed. "Shit! Medic! Get this guy out of here!" One of the Shinobi yells, looking at the one that didn't duck.

The head of said Shinobi suddenly drops off and they hit the floor, causing the water to slowly turn into a ruby red. One of the three still unharmed Shinobi grabs the wounded and starts dragging him away and the two go to attack Suigetsu before focusing on Jugo.

A figure jumps from a nearby cell and tackles one of the Leaf Shinobi, pinning him to the ground and quickly shoves their face into the water. Suigetsu and the last one see that it was a prisoner and the Leaf goes to eliminate the prisoner that's trying to drown his comrade. A sharp pain goes through his side. He quickly looks and sees that Suigetsu stabbed his broken katana into him and causes him to cough up blood before Suigetsu punches him while pulling out the stump of a katana.

Suigetsu chuckles a bit and feels the chakra pressure increase and looks to see Jugo, getting over excited and starts transforming more. Suigetsu curses and goes to snap him out of it, but something wraps round his neck, taking Suigetsu in surprise and looks, seeing another prisoner. Suigetsu quickly stabs the blunt katana through his stomach and stabs the prisoner. The prisoner coughs up blood and falls backwards into the water.

Suigetsu quickly looks round, seeing some prisoners leave their holding cell and start running to escape this place. However, he spots Jugo and his back starts shifting into something else and a few cannons form. Suigetsu yells in shock and dives into a nearby cell as the cannons start powering up and fire. The entire hall rips apart and the living beings were vaporised as the other end of the hall explodes.

The water swirls round from the force and new space, making Suigetsu yell in shock and goes back into the hall. Jugo laughs insanely and starts rushing forward, looking round for any living people and starts tearing prisoners that didn't leave their cell yet apart. Suigetsu curses and quickly moves through the water, becoming larger and shoots a giant water arm out which grabs Jugo. "Damn it Jugo! Calm the fuck down!" Suigetsu yells, feeling resistance in the arm and Jugo moving rapidly. "We're searching for Sasuke! Remember!?"

Jugo stops moving and looks at Suigetsu, slowling reverting back to normal and Suigetsu releases him. Jugo coughs up water and looks round, seeing prisoners running away since the entire hall was annihilated. "No sign of him..."Jugo concludes and looks about. Suigetsu sighs and signals for the two to leave to search someplace else, gaining a nod from Jugo.

Xxxxx

The village is continuing in utter chaos, but the attacking enemies were being held back now, almost causing stalemate. Neji has reached the hospital and is being treated as best as they could provide, almost losing him twice. Tenten returned to the battle, wanting revenge on wiping out a large section of the village and nearly killing Neji as well. Naruto and Hinata were assisting at defending the front gate while Ino-Shika-Cho formations were holding off the southern village with several dozen Shinobi. Shino and the rest of the Aburame clan were dealing with a insect barrier to detect the invaders and give off positions.

The prison is currently in riot as several dozen prisoners were running loose, fighting other prisoners and Shinobi guards. The surviving Shinobi stationed round were finding it hard to maintain order and suppress the prisoners since they're trained to deal with this since the Mizuki incident. Suigetsu and Jugo were walking through the fighting, ear the centre of the chaos.

Suigetsu raises his arms and takes a deep breath. "If there's a Sasuke in the room! Please stand up! Please stand up!" Suigetsu yells, making everyone stop and stare at the two men.

"I'm a Sasuke?" One of the prisoners yells, waving a hand to show a very tall, skinny and bald middle aged man, having a bloody fist and an unconscious bloody Sand Shinobi in his fist.

Suigetsu looks confused and sees the Sand Shinobi. "No, you're not the guy..." Suigetsu tells him and looks round a little more.

"Suigetsu? Jugo? What the hell are you doing here?" Karin yelled, managing to squeeze through the other prisoners.

"Karin? I didn't know you were here." Suigetsu said. "Should we leave her here?" Suigetsu asks Jugo, sounding hopeful.

"We should help her; she was part of the team." Jugo informs Suigetsu.

"Thank you! We should leave now." Karin yells, quickly hurrying towards them. "Some weird guys released everyone and it's been chaos...I don't mind being free...but this place is hell enough."

Suigetsu looks a little confused, but Jugo knew of the battle since the birds informed him, but he didn't believe it was relevant at the time. He spots the Sand ninja and even a Mist ninja with a kunai in the head. "Wait, we still need to get Sasuke and we know he's here." Suigetsu says, making Karin cringe.

"S-Sasuke? N-No! W-we're not t-taking him w-with us!" Karin practically screams.

Suigetsu was confused by this. "Why's that Karin?" He asks, finding her negative reaction to Sasuke confusing.

"B-Because he n-nearly k-killed me!" She yells, not realising that they were being surrounded by the other prisoners.

"Ha! So he finally got bored with you!" Suigetsu laughs, but his head was soon smashed by a large blunt object, causing his head to explode into water and reform. "Who's the jackass you hit me!?"

"I was." One of the prisoners says. "Let's get them!" He yells and all of the prisoners charge at them.

Suigetsu curses and quickly slices the one that hit him in half with a new katana and starts attacking everyone that charges at him, Jugo started grinning like a mental person and started turning parts of his body into curse mode. "I'll kill you all!" He yells while laughing, Karin just quickly ran in-between them since she wasn't any good at fighting and tried her best to hold her ground.

On the second level, a prisoner stands near the railing. "So many unnecessary fighting...isn't that right Doc?" A prisoner asks from the top level of the prison, holding the badly wounded medical ninja that freed them all. The prisoner suddenly vanishes in a blue flash, leaving the medical ninja to hit the ground.

Prisoners saw a new comer and started attacking him, but they couldn't land a punch on him as he walked by them. "Why can't we get this guy?" One of the prisoners yells in annoyance.

The man stops and closes his eyes; he then quickly smashes his hand together yelling on the top of his voice. "Space Time Disruption!" And the entire area flashes blue and the attacking prisoners are missing from the area.

The prisoners were nowhere to be seen and all that was left were the Shinobi guards, most unconscious, some dead, the few that were part of Dan's army, Karin, Suigetsu, Jugo and one prisoner coughing up a lot of blood on the second level. "What the hell happened?" Karin wonders, looking at the one prisoner on the higher level.

"Th-They're gone now." The prisoner informs them, finding it difficult to stand.

"But where the hell did they-" Suigetsu was asking, but he soon heard a lot of quiet screaming that seemed to get louder, the roof windows soon shattered and prisoners started falling to the ground. Everyone started dodging and hid under anything as they watched the prisoner's crash into the floor, some dying, most screaming in pain.

The prisoner that was coughing up blood didn't move, he just looks depressed by watching the other prisoner's suffering, he then looked around. "Anyone know how to heal?" The prisoner asks.

"Did you do that?" Karin calls out over the screams of pain, slightly shocked by the scene.

"Yeah, now will someone tell me if anyone can heal!?" The prisoner yells, coughing up more blood. "I really need help here."

"Why should we heal you?" Suigetsu asks.

"Ah...so you do have one." The prisoner smirks, raising his hand and positioned them to click his fingers. "Heal me up, and I'll leave you alone mate." He tells them and coughs a little more.

"Not much of a deal." A new voice came from a prison cell, and a black haired prisoner with his eyes covered in bandages and slowly and cautiously walked out.

"Sasuke...you look a little rough around the edges." Suigetsu smirks, not knowing of his condition.

"S-Sasuke..." Karin said fearfully.

"Ah...Sasuke Uchiha...you're known even amongst the horsemen." The prisoner tells him with a bloody smirk. Sasuke turns his head to the direction of the man's voice. "I'll introduce myself shall I? I am S T D, the wart on hell's face and the boil on heavens backside." He says with an insane pride, making Suigetsu chuckle at the name. "And I can give you what you want most."

Sasuke gains an interest by this, but he doesn't show it. "And what do I want?" He asks, wanting several things at the moment.

"Sight." S T D smiles, gaining Sasuke's interest a little more. The others look confused and realised he was blind under those bandages. "And all I ask is to be healed." He tells them, raising his arms to show he doesn't want anything else.

"Fine...Jugo, can you heal him like you did me?" Sasuke asks.

"I'm not sure Sasuke, he may not be compatible with the curse seal." Jugo answers honestly.

"I'm not asking for much, I only need a few hours at being full strength." S T D tells them, smirking a little, but he's using most of his strength for that smirk.

"...That could be done." Jugo replies.

"Good, now give me sight." Sasuke orders, tripping over a body and curses in anger before getting up.

S T D chuckles and limps over to Sasuke. He grabs Sasuke's head, covering the right eye an closes his eyes and starts to concentrate, he then snaps his fingers and collapses in pain while clutching his right eye before letting out a painful scream and vomiting blood.. "D-Done!"

Sasuke was slightly confused and starts to remove his bandages, when they were removed, he slowly opened his eyes to see sight in his right eye. "I thought you were going to restore both my eyes!" Sasuke yells in anger, slowly activating his Chidori.

"I offered sight and you asked for sight. I gave you sight, I gave you my eye, you can find another eye later on in life." S T D tells him, wobbling as he stood back up.

Sasuke gave him a dark look and nods at Jugo at the lower level. Jugo jumps over and lands on the next level, he walks toward and places a hand on said prisoner. He looks at a dead prisoner nearby and stabs his hand into the dead prisoner's corpse next to him, a short time later and the body vanishes but clothes an felt great. "It's done." Jug informs him.

S T D smirks and slams his hand together and vanishes, startling everyone. "Where did he go?" Suigetsu asks.

"I'm not sure...he just vanished like that masked man did." Karin tells them, referring to Tobi/Madara.

"What do you attend to do Sasuke?" Jugo asks, feeling secure with Sasuke by him now.

"I'm going to find Madara's eye collection and have my Sharingan back." He says, soon walking away to the entrance.

"What about you Karin?" Jugo asks the red haired woman.

"I'm staying here...I was on good terms with this village and I'll rather stay here...I was going to get out in a few weeks and try and become a citizen here." Karin says, moving away from Sasuke.

"Sasuke!" Jugo then calls, he turns to look at him. "I'm wondering if I could accompany you." He asks.

"Do what you want." He said and continued walking.

Jugo started walking and looked at Suigetsu. "Will you accompany us?" He asked.

"Well...I want to find all of my swords...but maybe I'll stick around until we come near any sign of them." Suigetsu says and follows.

Karin looks round, seeing the wounded and the painful screams. She sighs and goes to help those Leaf Shinobi guards before anyone else.

Xxxxx

Within the village, the battle rages on, several buildings have been destroyed by crossfire and a few invaders managed to push through the defence. One in particular is Dan, but he doesn't appear to be fighting and just seeking. He soon comes to a complete stop and looks, chuckling a little when he spots a symbol on an entryway. The symbol is that of the Hyuga clan and Dan starts walking to the entryway. "Should be here..." He whispers to himself.

Xxx

Just outside the village, Jackie is still standing outside the village, mumbling something under his breath. "Nine hundred and ninety eight kunai knives...nine hundred and ninety nine kunai knives...one thousand kunai knives." Jackie says and vanishes.

* * *

><p>Sleepless D: Hope you all enjoyed this chapter, please review and I hope to update soon. Peace out.<p> 


End file.
